Luz de Luna (Adaptación)
by AbiDragneel
Summary: Lucy es una chica norteamericana corriente, una amante de la naturaleza incapaz de comprender por qué se siente atraída hacia Natsu, un chico distante y de aspecto amenazador, es peligroso, guapo y además… es un hombre lobo. Cuando encuentra a su alma gemela, su amor por ella pone las vidas de todos en riesgo. Un secreto y una casería. Libro 1 de 4.
1. Prólogo

**PRÓLOGO**

La luz de la luna nos envolvió a Natsu y a mí.

Un profundo silencio impregnó el bosque. Árboles gigantes rodeándonos. Sus crujientes hojas susurraron advertencias en la cálida brisa de la noche de verano. Pero las ignoramos. Sólo nos preocupábamos el uno por el otro.

Él era mucho más alto que yo, y tenía que inclinar mi cabeza hacia atrás para mirar fijamente sus olivos ojos. Eran hipnóticos, y a pesar de que deberían haber calmado mi apresurado corazón, sólo lo hicieron acelerarse más. O quizá fue la cercanía de sus labios lo que hizo que mi corazón latiera a un ritmo caótico.

Él dio un paso más cerca y yo me retiré, pero un árbol me detuvo impidiéndome ir tan lejos como yo quería. ¿Estaba preparada para esto? ¿Estaba preparada para un beso que cambiaría mi vida? Yo sabía que si él me besaba jamás sería la misma otra vez. Que nosotros nunca seriamos los mismos. Que nuestra relación cambiaría.

Mi mente vaciló con la grandeza de esa simple palabra. Cambiar. Eso significaba más para mí ahora, ahora que lo había entendido.

Natsu estaba de repente más cerca. Yo no había visto el movimiento. Estaba justo allí. Él podía moverse tan rápidamente. Mis rodillas se volvieron más y más débiles, y estuve agradecida de que hubiera un árbol resistente para apoyarme. Él levanto su brazo y presionó su antebrazo contra la corteza del árbol justo encima de mi cabeza, como si él también necesitara un poco de apoyo. La acción lo trajo aún más cerca. Sentí el acogedor calor de su cuerpo extenderse a lo largo del mío. Bajo circunstancias normales él hubiera tirado de mí para darme un reconfortante abrazo, pero nada respecto a esta noche era normal.

Él era hermoso en la luz de la luna. Maravilloso, de verdad. Su poblado cabello liso una mezcla de colores: blanco, negro y rosado, con un poco de plateado torneado en una buena medida cayendo hasta sus hombros. Tuve esa imprudente urgencia de tocar, de tocarlo a él.

Pero yo sabía que cualquier movimiento de mi parte sería una señal para él, una señal de que ya estaba preparada. Y yo no lo estaba. No quería lo que él me estaba ofreciendo. No esta noche. Quizá nunca.

¿De qué tenía miedo?, era sólo un beso. Yo había besado a otros chicos. Había besado a Natsu.

Entonces ¿Por qué la idea de un beso de Natsu esta noche me atemorizaba? La respuesta era simple: yo sabía que ese beso nos uniría para siempre.

Sus dedos suavemente pasaron rozando mi cabello desde atrás hacia mi frente. Hubo una vez en la que me dijo que la sombra de este le recordaba a un puma. Él todo lo pensaba en términos relacionados con el bosque. Se adaptaba a él y él a sus solitarios caminos.

¿Por qué él estaba tan paciente? ¿Por qué no me presionaba? ¿Él lo sentía también? Él entendía cuan trascendental sería si…

Él inclinó su cabeza. Yo no me moví. Apenas respiraba. A pesar de todas mis reservas, yo deseaba esto. Yo lo ansiaba. Pero aun así luche contra el deseo. Sus labios casi tocaban los míos. Casi.

"Luce," él susurró incitantemente, y su cálida respiración acarició mi mejilla. "Es el momento."

Las lágrimas cayeron de mis ojos. Sacudí mi cabeza, negándome a reconocer la verdad de sus palabras.

"No estoy preparada."

Oí un amenazador gruñido gutural en la distancia. Él se puso rígido. Yo sabía que él lo había oído también. Él se apartó de mí con un empujón y me echo una mirada por encima de su hombro. Ahí fue cuando los vi: una docena de lobos rondando inquietamente en el perímetro del espacio abierto.

Natsu me miró, con la desilusión reflejada en sus plateados ojos.

"Para entonces, elige otro. Pero no puedes marcharte por ahí tu sola."

Él me dio la espalda y comenzó a dar zancadas con el propósito de dirigirse hacia los lobos.

"Espera" grité. Pero fue demasiado tarde.

Él comenzó desasiéndose de su ropa con cada paso acelerado. Entonces se fue corriendo. Él dio un salto en el aire y para cuando toco el suelo, era un lobo. Se había transformado en un veloz parpadeo de chico a bestia. Él era tan hermoso en forma de lobo como en forma de humano.

Él echo hacia atrás su cabeza y aulló hacia la luna, era el anuncio del cambio, el portador del destino. El angustiado sonido resonaba a través de mí, llamándome.

Luche para no contestar, pero la ferocidad que residía en lo profundo de mi era demasiado fuerte, demasiado decidida para tomar su forma.

Comencé a correr hacia él…

Era difícil creer que hace menos de dos semanas, yo me estaba riendo y burlando de la idea de que los hombres lobos existían en realidad. Y ahora, yo, Lucy Heartfilia, estaba a punto de convertirme en uno.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 _Bien. Ese es el prólogo. Como dice el título, es una adaptación, pero aun no les diré cual autora es… Soy mala, lo sé. Disfruten._


	2. Chapter 1

**CAPÍTULO 1**

Hace menos de dos semanas…

Miedo. Era mi sustento, algo que respiraba y residía dentro de mí. Algunas veces podía sentirlo merodeando alrededor, luchando por liberarse.

Viajaba conmigo ahora, cuando Juvia y yo andábamos a través de los densos matorrales del Bosque Nacional cerca de la medianoche. Pero podía transformarse en algo muy bueno para ocultar el pánico. Yo no quería que Juvia pensara que ella había cometido un error cuando me convenció para trabajar como guía del bosque con ella durante el verano. Yo imagine que podría aprender de ella algunos trucos para luchar con mis demonios interiores. Ella entiende el significado de la palabra aventurarse, a todo un nuevo nivel.

Pero aun así, venir por si solo a un lugar en donde las criaturas salvajes buscan un sabroso aperitivo era totalmente descabellado. Era aún más descabellado el hecho de que no se lo habíamos dicho a nadie. Habíamos guardado silencio, porque salir de las cabañas cuando las luces de afuera ya estaban apagadas era una razón de despido. Y después de sobrevivir una semana de intenso entrenamiento, yo definitivamente no quería ser despedida la noche anterior a mi primera tarea asignada.

Apreté mis dedos alrededor de mi arma, una *Maglite*. Mi papá adoptivo es un policía que me enseñó como cien maneras de matar a un hombre usando una linterna.

De acuerdo, soy un poco propensa a exagerar, pero aun así, él me había mostrado algunos movimientos de defensa-personal.

Afuera en el lado donde los árboles y los matorrales eran más densos, oí un crujiente ruido.

"Shh! Espera. ¿Qué fue eso?" Susurré con severidad.

Juvia pasó su linterna entre los árboles, por la oscuridad, que se debía a las hojas que estaban encima. A pesar que esta noche había luna creciente, su luz no podía penetrar la espesura de los árboles.

"¿Qué fue qué?

Mi linterna la alumbró mientras yo oscilaba buscando alrededor. Ella se encogió y levantó una mano para protegerse los ojos de la estridente luz. Su sedoso cabello azul claro reflejaba la luz y parecía algo mágico. Ella me recordaba a una fantástica hada, pero yo sabía que sus delicadas facciones ocultaban una gran fuerza interior.

Ella había aparecido en el periódico local porque había salvado a un niño del ataque de un puma colocándose entre el animal y el niño y gritándole hasta que se alejó.

"Creo que oí algo" Le dije.

"¿Cómo qué?"

"No lo sé." Mi corazón hacia un ruido sordo. Yo eche un vistazo alrededor otra vez.

Me encantaba estar al aire libre. Pero esta noche, estar aquí afuera me ponía los pelos de gallina. Yo no podía detener la sensación de que estaba siendo observada, o que estaba teniendo un momento como los de _El Proyecto De la Bruja de Blair_.

"¿Cómo pasos?" Preguntó Juvia.

"No precisamente. No como los de una persona. Son más bien como suaves pasos laboriosos, como caminar con tus calcetines, o en patas, quizás."

Juvia recorrió con su arma alrededor de mis finos hombros fácilmente. Ella era un poco más alta que yo, y sus músculos estaban desarrollados por todas las excursiones y las escaladas en roca que ella había hecho.

Nosotros la conocimos el verano anterior cuando yo había venido de campamento con mis padres. Juvia había sido una de nuestros guías, o _sherpas_ , como el personal del parque se refería a ellos. Nosotras habíamos conectado y nos comenzamos a hacer rápidamente amigas, manteniéndonos en contacto durante el año escolar.

"No estamos siendo perseguidas." Aseguro Juvia. "Todo el mundo estaba dormido cuando dejamos la cabaña."

"¿Qué tal si es algún tipo de depredador?" Este miedo que estaba experimentando no tenía sentido. Pero yo sabía que había oído algo, y que no era para nada amistoso. No podía explicar cómo lo sabía, sólo era un sexto sentido y ese tipo de cosas.

La risa de Juvia hizo eco a través de los árboles.

"Es enserio. ¿Qué tal que sea ese puma que te persiguió el verano anterior?" Pregunté.

"¿Qué tal si es él? ¿Qué tal si está ahí afuera para vengarse?"

"Entonces él me comerá a mí, no a ti. A no ser que el sólo este hambriento. Entonces él se comerá a la que corra más lento."

La cual podría ser yo, pensé. Yo no era exactamente una atleta desafiante, pero esto no era un episodio de _Gladiadores Americanos_ tampoco.

Tomé un profundo respiro y escuché atentamente. El bosque estaba inquietantemente tranquilo. ¿No se suponía que hubiera silencio cuando el peligro estaba cerca? "Quizás deberíamos regresar."

Estábamos a menos de una milla del pueblo que estaba a la entrada del parque. Juvia y yo compartíamos una pequeña cabaña con Erza, que era otra guía. Una vez que las luces se apagaron a las once, se suponía que nadie debía salir de las cabañas.

Juvia imitó el sonido de un _pato_. "Bawk! Bawk!"

"Muy graciosa. ¿Qué tal si nos despiden?" Pregunté.

"Sólo nos despedirían si nos atrapan. Vamos."

"Exactamente ¿Qué es lo que quieres mostrarme?" Todo lo que ella me había dicho era que quería compartir _algo intenso_ conmigo. Eso había sido suficiente para despertar mi curiosidad, pero eso fue cuando estábamos en la seguridad del pueblo.

"Mira, Lucy, si tú vas a ser una sherpa, tienes que conectarte con la niña aventurera que está en tu interior. Confía en mí. Lo que estoy a punto de mostrarte vale la pena el riesgo de perder el trabajo, la vida, o la integridad física."

"Wow. ¿De verdad?" ¿Estaba ella eludiendo mi pregunta? Seguro que eso parecía.

Eche un vistazo de manera sospechosa. "¿Está la especie masculina involucrada?" Porque honestamente, esa era la única cosa que yo consideraba que valía la pena el riesgo.

Juvia suspiró impacientemente. "Estás desesperada. Vamos."

Ya que no quería quedarme sola, di un paso al lado suyo. En lo que me concernía, mi prudencia era bien merecida. Cuando tenía cinco años, mi mamá y papá fueron asesinados en este mismo bosque. Mis padres adoptivos me trajeron aquí el verano pasado para ayudarme a superar el trauma, lo cual fue probablemente demasiado tarde para que en realidad se lograra algo bueno. Acampamos aquí casi una semana. Había tenido un tiempo asombroso, pero yo no estaba segura de cuan efectiva sería mi experiencia para ayudarme a superar mis _asuntos._

Si, supuestamente yo tenía problemas emocionales. Por eso estuve en terapia, gastando y desperdiciando una hora cada semana con un psiquiatra llamado Dr. Brandon, quien declaraba como un Yoda _"tienes que enfrentar tus miedos",_ irritándome más, en vez de ayudarme. Verdaderamente yo hubiera preferido gastar mi tiempo con un dentista.

Quizás me estaba engañando a mí misma pensando que yo era lo suficientemente valiente para enfrentar los elementos de la naturaleza, día tras día. Aunque verdaderamente ¿De qué tenía miedo? Ni siquiera fue un animal lo que había atacado a mis padres.

A ellos les habían disparado dos cazadores totalmente ebrios, que estaban en el bosque ilegalmente, los cuales estúpidamente los confundieron con lobos.

Gracias a esos cazadores, lobos gruñendo habitaban regularmente en mis sueños, dando lugar a muchas noches inquietas y frecuentes episodios de gritos mientras duermo. Por lo tanto, en la terapia para llegar a la raíz de mis pesadillas, el Dr. Brandon consideró que era porque mi subconsciente trataba de justificar como dos idiotas pudieron haberle disparado a mis padres y luego, con las caras muy neutras decirle a las autoridades, _"Ellos eran lobos. Juro por Dios, que lo eran. Ellos se iban a comer a esa pequeña niña."_

Esa pequeña niña, por supuesto, había sido yo. Todo había sucedido hace mucho tiempo y ya era sólo una imagen. Todo excepto mis padres cayendo muertos en el suelo del bosque. Dios, ¿Cómo pudieron confundir personas con lobos?

Detrás de mí, la leña crujió. Y me detuve a medio paso. El pelo de mi nuca me picó. Deslicé mi mano por debajo de la cortina de mi cabello rubio y froté mi cuello. Un temblor me atravesó y la piel de mis brazos se me puso de gallina. Tuve el presentimiento de que si miraba alrededor, vería cualquier cosa que estuviera ahí.

¿Quería yo enfrentarlo?

Juvia se giró. "¿Qué va mal ahora?"

"Algo nos está observando." Susurré. "Puedo sentirlo."

Juvia me prestó atención esta vez. Ella echó un vistazo alrededor. "Podría ser una lechuza que está buscando un sabroso bocado, o ya tomó su merienda y se fue rápidamente."

"Quizás, pero se siente más amenazador."

"Crecí por estos caminos, he gastado la mayor parte de mi vida en estos bosques. No hay nada amenazador aquí afuera."

"¿Qué me dices del puma?"

"Eso fue en el camino más profundo del bosque. Nosotras aquí estamos prácticamente en la civilización. A unas pocas áreas puedes encontrar señal para tu teléfono." Ella tiró de mi mano.

"Unos cien pasos y estaremos allí."

La seguí, pero estando alerta. Había algo. Estaba segura de eso. No era una lechuza o un roedor. No era algo que se encontrara en los árboles, no era algo pequeño. Era algo que acechaba a su presa.

Un escalofrió recorrió a través de mí. ¿Presa? ¿Por qué yo había pensado eso? Pero era verdad. Era lo que yo sentía. Algo estaba observando y esperando. Pero observando. ¿A quién exactamente? Y ¿Esperando qué?

¿Cuántos pasos habíamos dado? ¿Cuarenta? Había sido muy estúpido salir sin ni siquiera haberle dicho a alguien. Mis padres iban a matarme si alguna vez se enteraban. Yo había prometido ser responsable. Esta era la primera vez que estaba lejos de ellos, y mi mamá adoptiva me había dado una conferencia hasta saciarme de cómo ser cuidadosa.

Adelante, una luminosidad a través del follaje captó mi atención. "¿Qué es eso?"

"Lo que quiero mostrarte."

Caminamos entre los árboles hacia un espacio abierto, iluminado por una fogata. Antes de que pudiera hacer otra pregunta, una docena de niños- los otros sherpas - saltaron fuera de los árboles. "¡Sorpresa!" gritaron ellos. "¡Feliz cumpleaños!"

Mi corazón estuvo a punto de pararse. Presioné una mano en mi pecho y reí, agradecida de no haber sonado histérica. "Mi cumpleaños no es hoy."

"¿Es mañana, verdad?" Preguntó Jellal. Él se retiró el cabello azul oscuro de la frente para revelar sus oscuros ojos azules. Él llevaba un reloj con numerosos diales. "En diez segundos, nueve, ocho…"

Los otros disfrutaban la cuenta regresiva. Yo podía verlos a todos claramente al estar al frente del fuego. A una pequeña distancia de Jellal estaba Gray, con su liso cabello negro que llegaba a sus hombros y sus ojos café oscuro que estaban bordeados de negro. Él nunca decía mucho. Yo estaba sorprendida de que él estuviese contando.

"Siete, seis…"

Al lado de él, Erza se veía casi igual. Su cabello, que caía pasados sus hombros, era rojo y sus ojos eran de un azul profundo. Ella había estado durmiendo cuando nosotras salimos. O fingiéndolo, me di cuenta. Si, tratando de engañarme. Ella lo había logrado. ¿Cómo llegó ella antes que nosotros? Pensé.

Había otros sherpas, unos que había conocido pero con los que verdaderamente no había conectado. De todas formas, significaba mucho para mí que ellos estuvieran aquí para hacer esta noche especial.

"Cinco, cuatro…"

En la escuela, siempre me había sentido como una desconocida. La chica que había perdido a sus padres. La adoptada. La única que verdaderamente no encajaba. Jack y Terri Asher me recogieron. Ellos no eran unos malos padrastros ni nada de eso, pero no siempre me entienden. Pero, ¿Los padres entienden totalmente a sus hijos?

"Tres, dos, uno. ¡Feliz Cumpleaños!"

Jellal se movió hacia el otro lado del fuego y se agachó. Una llama ardiente. Luego se dispararon cohetes en el cielo e hicieron una explosión de color rojo, blanco, azul y verde. Estaba tan segura de que los fuegos artificiales en el Bosque Nacional eran ilegales, pero estaba tan feliz como para no importarme. Además, estaba libre de restricciones paternas este verano. Y yo quería probar mis límites de mala conducta.

"¡No puedo creer que lo recordaran!" Yo estaba tan emocionada. Ni siquiera mis pocos amigos en casa nunca me habían hecho una fiesta sorpresa. Nunca había estado dispuesta porque mis padres biológicos habían muerto en mi cumpleaños, por eso siempre tenía sentimientos encontrados este día.

"Los cumpleaños son importantes." Dijo Juvia. "Especialmente este. Los dulce diecisiete"

Erza extendió una bandeja que contenía diecisiete _bizcochos_ glaseados con una velita amarilla chispeante cada uno.

"Adoro los bizcochos." Dije "Especialmente los pre-empaquetados, rellenos de crema en el centro."

"Pide un deseo y apágalas."

Tomé un largo respiro y me incliné hacia delante, y ahí fue cuando lo vi. Natsu Dragneel.

Él estaba inclinado contra un árbol con sus brazos alrededor de su amplio pecho, casi perdido en las sombras como si él no quisiera ser visto. Pero él tenía una presencia tan poderosa que yo estaba sorprendida de que él no se hubiese negado a venir tan pronto le avisaron. Sus ojos resplandecían plateados en la oscuridad. Como siempre, él estaba mirándome intensamente.

Me aterrorizaba. Está bien, eso no era exactamente cierto. Lo que yo sentía por él me asustaba. Era una atracción que yo no podía explicar. Yo había tenido flechazos con chicos antes, pero lo que yo sentía por él iba mucho más allá de un flechazo. Era tan fuerte que era casi abrumador y un poquito embarazoso ya que obviamente él no parecía corresponder el sentimiento. A lo más él solía evitar el contacto directo conmigo.

Yo traté de mantener mis sentimientos enterrados, pero cada vez que lo miraba ellos salían a la superficie y yo estaba segura que él vería en mis ojos lo que yo estaba muy valientemente tratando de controlar.

Su cercanía hacia a mi corazón galopar y mi boca se resecaba. Yo quería pasar mis dedos por entre su largo y multicolor cabello. Cuando lo conocí por primera vez, pensé en lo inusual de la sombra de su cabello. Yo nunca había visto algo como eso. Por otra parte, nunca había visto tampoco alguien como él. Él era muy intenso.

Él había sido uno de nuestros guías el verano pasado, pero rara vez había hablado conmigo. Aun así, muchas veces lo atrapé mirándome. Era como si él estuviera esperando.

"Apaga las velas ¿lista?" Dijo Jellal.

Sus palabras me trajeron de vuelta al momento. Pedí mi deseo sin pensar y luego apagué las chispeantes llamas tomando un gran respiro.

"Aquí tienes." Dijo Juvia, entregándome un bizcocho. "Lo siento no es un pastel oficial, pero estos son fáciles de servir en la naturaleza."

"Es grandioso." Dije, alumbrando la velita de nuevo, agradecida por la distracción.

"No estaba esperando nada en absoluto."

"Nosotros amamos las sorpresas." Dijo Juvia. "Pero ustedes chicos hubieran podido ser más silenciosos para llegar aquí. Ella los escucho. Casi se arruina todo."

Yo juguetonamente le di una palmada a Juvia en el brazo. "¿Eso es lo que escuché?" el alivio me envolvió, pero al mismo tiempo, esa no parecía ser la explicación acertada.

"Bueno, sí, ellos tenían que estar en la cama cuando tú y yo salimos, así tu no sospecharías nada, pero se suponía que ellos se apresurarían adelante para tener todas las cosas preparadas. Y estar callados mientras lo hacían."

"Pero yo escuche algo detrás de nosotros justo antes de que llegáramos aquí."

"¿Cómo qué?" Natsu preguntó, dando un paso fuera del árbol.

Su profunda voz envió un temblor de placer a través de mí. Era sólo su voz y sin embargo me había tocado en un nivel que yo nunca había experimentado con nadie más. Mis absurdos sentimientos me hicieron sentir cohibida. Yo no era del tipo que atraía a chicos que fueran misteriosamente atractivos como Natsu. Que él centrara su atención en mi era inquietante, y de repente me sentí tonta acerca de mis preocupaciones.

"Estoy segura que no fue nada."

"Entonces ¿Por qué lo mencionaste?"

"Yo no lo mencioné. Fue Juvia." Yo sabía que cualquier chica normal desearía tener su atención. Entonces ¿Por qué me hacía sentir nerviosa? ¿Por qué mis conversaciones no se incrementaban cuando él estaba alrededor?

"Relájate, Natsu." Dijo Jellal. "Probablemente fuimos nosotros. Ya sabes cómo es esto. Cuando uno quiere ser silencioso, termina haciendo más ruido."

Pero Natsu se quedó mirando por donde nosotras habíamos venido. Si yo no lo conociera mejor, hubiera pensado que él estaba olfateando el aire. Sus fosas nasales se extendieron y su pecho se expandió con el fuerte respiro que tomó. "Quizá yo debería echar un vistazo alrededor, sólo para estar seguros."

Yo sabía que él tenía diecinueve años, pero él parecía mayor, quizás porque él era uno de los sherpas más experimentados. Estaba a cargo de nuestro pequeño grupo. Si alguno tuviese un problema, él o ella podrían dirigirse a Natsu. Aunque yo probablemente hubiera dejado que un oso salvaje me comiera antes de pedirle ayuda. Ya sea bueno o malo, tenía la sospecha de que él sólo respetaba a aquellos que resolvían sus problemas por ellos mismos. Y yo tenía esta absurda necesidad de demostrárselo a él.

"Ahora estás tan paranoico como Lucy." Dijo Juvia. "Coge un bizcocho y siéntate."

Pero Natsu no se movió. El fijó su mirada en el camino que nosotras habíamos tomado para llegar aquí. Era extraño pero yo sabía que si algo nos había estado siguiendo, sin importar que hubiera sido, Natsu nos protegería de eso. Él sólo apartó esas vibraciones. Esa probablemente era la razón de que a pesar de ser tan joven como él era, estaba teniendo mucha autoridad y responsabilidad. Era tan valiente estando ahí parado que yo no quería apartar la mirada. Pero tampoco quería darle la impresión de que era una niña enferma de amor.

Troncos de árboles habían sido puestos alrededor de la fogata. Me senté en uno y miré fijamente a Natsu. Era alto y estaba en buena forma. El vestía una camiseta como si fuera una segunda piel que delineaba sus músculos. Tuve esa abrumadora urgencia de recorrer con mis manos esos duros brazos y pasarlas a través de sus hombros. Patética. Yo era patética. Él nunca me había dado ninguna razón para pensar que él podría corresponder mi interés.

"¿Qué te regalaron tus padres por tu cumpleaños?" Preguntó Erza, trayendo mi atención de vuelta a las otras personas.

No pareció como si alguien hubiera notado hacia donde mi atención estaba deambulando. Y menos Natsu. Él siempre parecía tan alerta, yo estaba sorprendida de que él no fuera consciente de mi evaluación hacia él. Por otro lado, era un alivio que él me diera tan poca atención. Nada era tan embarazoso como una obsesión desigual.

"Un verano lejos de ellos." Sonreí abiertamente.

"Ellos no parecían tan malos cuando los conocí el año pasado." Dijo Juvia.

"Ellos no lo son." Admití, retirando la vela de mi bizcocho y sacudiéndola. "Ellos son verdaderamente geniales."

Pero no son mis verdaderos padres. Me regañe a mí misma tan pronto como pensé esas palabras. Ellos eran mis verdaderos padres; sólo no eran mis padres biológicos. Quizá lo que yo había sentido en nuestro camino hacia aquí era el fantasma de mis padres biológicos llamándome. ¿Cuán tonta era esa explicación? Yo nunca tuve, y nunca creería en algo paranormal o sobrenatural.

"¿Entonces qué te dieron?" Persistió Erza.

"Todo el equipo que necesitaba para un verano de excursión en la naturaleza."

"¿Ningún carro? Preguntó Erza.

"Ningún carro."

"Desagradable."

"¿Qué diferencia hace?" Preguntó Jellal. "Los carros no están permitidos en el parque."

Erza le dio una mirada de lado, y luego se encogió de hombros. "Supongo."

Había algo en su expresión que yo no pude descifrar, pero me hizo pensar que a ella le gustaba Jellal.

"¿Nadie piensa que ese grupo que vamos a llevar afuera mañana es un poco extraño?" Preguntó Gray.

Durante unos minutos esa tarde, todos nosotros habíamos conocido a el Dr. Eucliffe, su hijo y a varios de los profesores de los estudiantes graduados. Íbamos a escoltarlos a un lugar predeterminado en el bosque. Luego los dejaríamos por un par de semanas antes de regresar a buscarlos. Ellos habían mencionado que estaban esperanzados en localizar algunos lobos.

"Extraño ¿En qué manera?" Pregunté.

"Dr. Eucliffe es un antropólogo" Dijo Gray. "¿Por qué quiere él estudiar lobos?"

"Los lobos son ciertamente más interesantes que las personas." Dijo Juvia. "¿Recuerdas esos cachorros de lobos que encontramos cuando fuiste a casa para las vacaciones de primavera, Natsu?"

"Sí."

Él era obviamente un chico de pocas palabras, lo cual sólo lo hacía más intrigante e intimidante al mismo tiempo. Era difícil descifrar sobre qué cosas pensaba él, o qué pensaba de mí.

"Eran los más adorables." Juvia continuó, como si nada, por la falta de entusiasmo de Natsu acerca del tema. "Huérfanos, tres de ellos. Nosotros sólo los adoptamos hasta que estuvieron listos para ir afuera por su cuenta."

Todos los otros sherpas habían estado trabajando en el parque por lo menos un año. Yo debería sentirme como una extraña, pero había algo en este grupo que me hacía sentir como si yo perteneciera a él. Ellos no eran como los grupos del colegio. Yo nunca había sido parte de esos. No era salvajemente popular, o del tipo porrista. Tampoco era una nerd de las matemáticas. Yo no estaba verdaderamente segura de cómo podría definirme a mí misma.

Quizá esa era la razón de que yo estuviera tan cómoda aquí afuera. Todos eran lo mismo: amantes de la naturaleza apreciando del maravilloso aire libre.

Natsu se apartó de un empujón del árbol. "Sería mejor que regresáramos."

"Eres todo un aguafiestas." Dijo Juvia.

"Me lo agradecerán en la mañana cuando tengan que estar listos para irnos al amanecer."

Todo el mundo se quejó con el recordatorio de lo que teníamos que hacer a la primera hora de la mañana. Los chicos apagaron el fuego y sacaron las linternas. Les agradecí a todos.

"Esta fue una gran sorpresa de cumpleaños."

"Bueno, no todos los días se cumplen diecisiete." Dijo Juvia. "Solo queríamos hacer algo especial antes de que comencemos a preocuparnos por sobrevivir."

Me reí de su broma. "No será tan malo."

"El grupo de Eucliffe quiere adentrarse en el bosque, a un área en la que nosotros nunca antes hemos estado. El terreno estará áspero y nos esforzaremos hasta el límite. Debe ser desafiante." Dijo Juvia.

"No te preocupes." Me dijo Juvia. "Tú lo harás increíble."

"Planeo dar lo mejor de mí."

Emprendimos la marcha por el sendero hacia la rústica villa en donde todos los campistas comienzan su viaje. Gray estaba liderando el camino, con todos los otros sherpas dispersos entre él y yo, excepto uno. Natsu estaba atrás del grupo, justo detrás de mí. Yo tuve la sensación de estar siendo observada otra vez. Un temblor me atravesó.

"¿Qué va mal?" Preguntó Natsu.

¿Cómo había sabido que algo estaba mal? Le eché un vistazo por encima de mi hombro, sintiéndome tonta por decirlo en vos alta. "Sólo ese extraño sentimiento de que no estamos solos."

"Si, lo sentí también." Dijo él. Su voz era baja.

"¿Podrían ser esos lobos que tu rescataste?"

"Lo dudo. La entrada del parque está muy cerca de la civilización. La mayoría de la fauna silvestre está más lejos."

Eso estaba en sincronía con lo que Juvia había dicho sobre el puma, pero aun así los animales no eran siempre predecibles.

Todos en el grupo estaban callados, escuchando cuidadosamente cuando caminábamos con pesadez. Las linternas servían como espeluznantes faros en la oscuridad. Yo estaba extremadamente consciente de Natsu caminando muy cerca detrás de mí. No porque lo escuchara, sus pasos eran silenciosos. Pero yo sentía su cercanía como si él me estuviera tocando, aun cuando él no lo estaba. Me sentí nerviosa y emocionada. Me pregunté si él pensaba en mi como cualquier otro de los novatos. Él nunca me había dado ningún indicio de que en realidad yo le gustara de una manera romántica. O de que estaba interesado en conocerme mejor. Aquí teníamos una oportunidad de hablar, y aún los dos permanecimos en silencio.

Al final del sendero, más luces comenzaron a fluir a través de los árboles. Las luces de la villa, la primera parada de cualquiera que vaya a entrar en el Parque Nacional. Estaba tan agradecida de que todos apresuraran el paso. Finalmente, salimos del bosque y nos adentramos en la villa.

Me reí entre dientes. "Por favor díganme sherpas que ustedes no hacen mucho excursionismo de noche."

"Casi nunca." Dijo Gray, "Pero yo sentí algo ahí afuera, también."

"Si fuera peligroso, hubiera atacado." Dijo Jellal. "Probablemente era sólo un conejo o algo así."

"Cualquier cosa que fuera, ahora se ha ido." Dijo Natsu. "Y se supone que nosotros estamos en nuestras camas."

Jellal y Gray se adelantaron a su cabaña. Pero Natsu vaciló. Finalmente él dijo, "Feliz Cumpleaños Lucy."

"Oh, Gracias." Sus palabras fueron casi tan sorprendentes como la fiesta. Él parecía como si quisiera decir algo más. En lugar de eso, metió sus manos en los bolsillos de sus jeans y se marchó. Yo no estaba muy segura de cómo tomar eso.

Juvia, Erza y yo fuimos a nuestra cabaña. Cuando nos estábamos alistando para dormir. Yo Dije, "No puedo creer que me hicieran una fiesta sorpresa."

"Debiste haber visto tu cara." Dijo Juvia. "Estabas totalmente impactada."

"No puedo creer que la hayas organizado en secreto."

Ella sonrió brillantemente. "Créeme, no fue fácil."

Después de que estuviéramos en la cama y apagáramos las luces, Juvia susurro, "Hey, Lucy ¿Qué deseaste?"

Mis mejillas se volvieron cálidas. "Si lo digo, no se hará realidad."

Yo no estaba muy segura si quería que se volviera realidad. No sabía qué me había poseído para hacer el deseo que hice. Me encantó ahora, cuando recordé las palabras que deje correr por mi mente con tanta convicción.

 _Deseo que Natsu me bese_.

:v CONTINUARA...


	3. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2**

Estaba agachada en un sitio diminuto, oscuro. Yo era pequeña, una niña. Tenía mis manos presionadas contra mi boca así que, no podía hacer ningún sonido. Sabía que si hacía algún ruido, ellos me encontrarían. Y no quería que lo hicieran. Las lágrimas corrían por mi cara. Estaba temblando.

Ellos estaban allí fuera. Había cosas malas ahí. Así que, me escondí en la oscuridad. Nadie podría encontrarme en la oscuridad. Nadie me encontraría aquí.

Entonces vi la luz, viniendo más y más cerca. El monstruo me agarró...

Me desperté gritando, sacudiendo mis brazos. Golpeé algo y grité de nuevo. ―Hey, solo soy yo―, dijo Juvia.

La lámpara de la mesa de detrás de mi cama se encendió. Aún estaba oscuro afuera. Juvia estaba de pie entre mi cama y la suya, con una mirada horrorizada en su cara.

― ¿Qué demonios...?― preguntó.

Me limpié rápidamente las lágrimas. ―Lo siento, un mal sueño―

―No me engañes―

Erza estaba sentada en la cama mirándome fijamente como si yo fuera el monstruo que se arrastraba a través de mis pesadillas.

―Sonabas como si te estuvieran matando―

Sacudí mi cabeza. ―No yo. Mis padres. Es una larga historia...―. Hice una pausa.

―Está bien. Es privado. Lo entiendo― dijo Erza.

Me sentía aliviada de que ella hubiera aceptado el hecho de que yo no quería explicarlo.

Juvia se sentó en mi cama, acogiéndome en sus brazos y agarrándome fuerte. Ella sí conocía mi historia. Yo misma se lo había confesado todo durante el pasado año, cuando nuestra amistad se había fortalecido.

― ¿Vas a estar bien para salir con esos campistas mañana?― preguntó Juvia. ―Nosotros podemos dejar pasar esto, esperar al próximo grupo―

―No― Sacudiendo mi cabeza, me solté de ella. ―tengo que enfrentarme a mis miedos, e ir a la parte salvaje del parque es parte de eso. Estaré bien. Esta noche... no lo sé, quizás es porque estuvimos moviéndonos sigilosamente a través del bosque. No había tenido una pesadilla desde hacía tiempo―.

―Sólo recuerda que estaremos aquí para ti― echó una mirada hacia atrás a Erza.

Erza asintió con la cabeza. ―Sí, estamos aquí. Los Sherpas se mantienen unidos―

―Gracias―. Liberé un profundo suspiro.

Juvia se trasladó a su cama. ― ¿Quieres que deje la luz encendida?―

―No, estoy bien ahora― O tan bien como podía estar, considerando mis asuntos. La cosa realmente extraña era este inexplicable miedo que yo estaba experimentando últimamente. Era como un presentimiento o algo -una profunda sensación de que algo, que no podía explicar, iba a suceder.

Juvia apagó la luz, y yo me acurruqué bajo las mantas. Deseé entender lo que estaba molestándome. Mis padres adoptivos no podían explicárselo. Mi psiquiatra no podía comprenderlo. Pero desde que yo había vuelto al parque nacional, fuera lo que fuera eso parecía hacerse más fuerte que antes. Una parte de mí se preguntaba si esto estaba, de alguna manera, relacionado con lo que les había pasado a mis padres.

¿Había algo en mi subconsciente a punto de liberarse? Y si lo hacía, ¿cómo podría cambiar mi vida?

La mañana siguiente cuando desperté, los persistentes efectos del sueño aún me perseguían. Esta apatía permanecía como telarañas que no podían ser cepilladas. Me forcé a mí misma a concentrarme en otra cosa.

Mi cumpleaños.

No me sentía más vieja. Por alguna razón, había pensado que me sentiría más sofisticada, más capaz de flirtear con chicos cuando cumpliera diecisiete años. En cambio, me sentía como si tuviera los mismos.

Podía verse una débil luz a través de la cortina. El amanecer estaba bien cuando llegaba de esta manera. Mi primer día como un sherpa con una misión real. Estaba a punto de embarcarme en mi primera aventura del verano. Moría por empezar.

La semana pasada había estado pasando a través de todo tipo de preparación y entrenamiento. Esta excursión inicial sería mi examen. Alcancé y encendí la lámpara. Juvia gruñó y puso su cabeza bajo la almohada, murmurando algo que sonó como ― ¡Vete!―

―No se lo tengas en cuenta ―dijo Erza mientras salía de la cama, descendía al suelo y empezaba a hacer flexiones.

―Ella estaría todo el día en la cama si tuviera oportunidad. **ROSE**

―Pensé que le gustaba el bosque.

―Pensamiento equivocado― se puso de pie y se estiró. ―A ella le gusta el bosque lo suficiente, pero preferiría no estar aquí― Le eché un vistazo a Juvia. ― ¿Entonces por qué está aquí?

―Es lo que se espera. Si creces cerca de aquí, estás destinado a ser un sherpa durante el verano.

― ¿Y todos vosotros crecisteis cerca de aquí?―

―En Tarrant, justo al pasar la carretera―

Tienes que cruzar a través de él para ir al parque natural. Parecía como cualquier otro pequeño pueblo de América.

―Así que en nuestro pequeño grupo, ¿todos sois amigos?―

―Bastante, sí. Jellal, Gray y Natsu salieron para la universidad el año pasado, Juvia y yo todavía tenemos un año más de instituto. Entonces, también nos iremos fuera―

―Supongo que todos se mueren por irse lejos de casa―

― ¿No es eso por lo que tú estás aquí?― Asentí con la cabeza. Pero había más que eso. Siempre me había gustado ir de camping, pero últimamente todo lo que quería hacer era estar al aire libre.

―Supongo que debería sentirme como un intruso aquí, pero no es así― Ella se encogió de hombros.

―Eres una de nosotros, ¿verdad?―

Sonreí al pensar en todo el entrenamiento que había pasado. ―Sin duda lo soy, casi un sherpa―

Ladeó la cabeza y me dio una mirada divertida que no pude interpretar totalmente. ¿Dónde estaba mi psiquiatra cuando lo necesitaba?

―Exactamente― dijo, pero tuve el presentimiento de que quería decir algo más que eso.

―Derecho a la ducha―La miré caminar hacia el cuarto de baño. Ella realmente estaba tonificada. Encontré esto un poco intimidante. Yo siempre había estado sobre unos 5'4 pies (1'65 m), con una delgada constitución. Deseé que arrastrar una mochila e ir de caminata durante todo el verano añadiera algo de músculo a mi forma corporal.

― ¿Estás preparada para tu primer día oficial como un sherpa?― preguntó Juvia mientras se sentaba y pasaba sus dedos a través de su pelo azul- claro. **OSE**

Me moví hacia el borde de la cama. ― ¿Honestamente? Estoy aterrorizada―

Me echó una mirada incrédula. ― ¿Por qué? Dominaste todo el entrenamiento―

―Sí, pero eso era en un ambiente controlado. Sé que las cosas se pueden poner espeluznantes fuera, en el mundo real.

―Vas a hacerlo fenomenal

― ¿Puedo ser sincera contigo?

―Por supuesto. Siempre.

―Estoy un poco preocupada porque estoy asignada en el grupo de Natsu. Me asusta en cierto modo. Es tan entusiasta.

―No dejes que eso te preocupe. Todos los chicos sienten como si tuvieran que probar algo. Cuando eran jóvenes, sus padres eran sherpas. Así que, es una tradición pasada de padres a hijos. Dejaron a las chicas ser sherpas desde hace sólo unos pocos años.

― ¿En serio?

―Sí. No pensaban que las chicas fueran lo suficientemente fuertes―

― ¿Es esa la razón por la que Erza empieza su mañana con flexiones?― Juvia hizo rodar sus ojos. ―Sí. Quizá ella también siente como si tuviera que probar algo. Yo no me lo tomo tan en serio como todo el mundo lo hace.

Erza salió del baño. Su largo y oscuro pelo rojizo estaba rigurosamente recogido en una estirada trenza. Llevaba bermudas, botas y una camiseta de tirantes roja. Miró su reloj. ―Sabes que tenemos que presentarnos dentro de aproximadamente diez minutos.

―Oh Dios mío― me apresuré adentro del baño.

Quería tomarme mi tiempo con la ducha, manteniendo el agua tan caliente como pudiera soportarla, sabía que sería mi última ducha en muchos días. Pero andaba escasa de tiempo. No necesitaría maquillaje en el bosque, aunque usé protector solar -para tratar de mantener mis pecas bajo mínimos- y rímel. Mis pestañas eran de un rubio claro, y sin una pizca de rímel eran apenas visibles. Me deslicé en mis bermudas, botas y una delgada camiseta de tirantes. Por encima, cerré la cremallera de una ajustada sudadera.

Acabé mi ritual matutino tocando el collar de peltre que siempre llevaba puesto. Era un círculo de nudos y hebras retorcidas. Alguien me había dicho una vez que era un símbolo celta para la palabra "guardián". Parecía apropiado. Le había pertenecido a mi madre, y a veces me hacía sentir como si ella me estuviera protegiendo.

Cuando di un paso fuera del baño, Erza se había ido y Juvia vestía unas bermudas y una camiseta de tirantes. Apartó su pelo azulado hacia atrás en una coleta. Me ayudó a ajustarme mi mochila en los hombros y espalda.

―Si llega a ser demasiado pesado, díselo a Natsu― me dijo. ―Él puede cambiar algunas de las provisiones a los otros chicos.

―No soy una blandengue. Puedo llevar mis propios bártulos― me estaba sintiendo un poco insultada de que ella pensara que yo necesitaba ayuda.

―Sólo lo estoy diciendo. Los sherpas llevaron un montón de tus bártulos en el año pasado, así que puede que solieras llevar todo el peso.

―Pero este año, soy un sherpa.

―Y parece que serás uno testarudo, también― murmuró.

Yo no era terca, pero estaba decidida a cumplir mi obligación. Y no perder mis padres adoptivos. Sin embargo es difícil. No me malinterpreten, pero se habían ido hace mucho tiempo. Siempre me trataban como si fuera un bebé recién nacido. Los amé con una fiereza que me sorprendió a veces. Pero ésta era mi naturaleza-el tener emociones fuertes sobre cosas- al menos, lo era para mí psiquiatra. Esta era la razón por la que todavía me afrontaba con la insensata muerte de mis padres.

Temblé mientras salía de la cabina al fresco aire del amanecer. Los campistas y guías se reunieron en el centro de la pequeña aldea. La misma estaba ubicada justo en el interior del parque nacional. Que albergaba la estación de guarda parques, una pequeña estación de primeros auxilios, una tienda de regalos, una de artículos de camping, y un pequeño café. Era la última oportunidad de abastecerse antes de salir.

Emoción - y un poco de nerviosismo – bombeando a través de mis venas. Después de todo, me gustaría ser responsable por el bienestar de los campistas.

Juvia cierra la puerta de cabina detrás y golpeó contra mí. ―Esto es todo amiga, ¿Estas lista?

Tomé una respiración profunda. ―Creo que sí.― Ajusto mi mochila, vuelvo a tomar aire y cruzo de un paso hacia el grupo que se había juntado. Dr. Eucliffe, su hijo, y varios estudiantes del diplomado irían de excursión al páramo. Seis sherpas viajarían con ellos.

Éramos muchos para tan pequeño grupo, pero el Dr. Eucliffe tenía un equipo especial que necesitaba cargar, algo con lo que estaba tratando de enseñar a sus estudiantes, por eso es que había contratado a más de nosotros. Lo que era bueno para mí, ya que, todavía, estaba aprendiendo. El tener alguien para cubrir mi espalda sonaba una gran idea. No quería ser responsable de tomar una decisión que pondría a todos en el noticiero de la noche.

Un chico dio un paso lejos del grupo. ―Hey, Lucy.― él llamó con una risa brillante mientras se acercaba a mí.

Juvia solo levantó su ceja a modo de interrogatorio y siguió cuando fui a hablar con Sting. Él no era sólo uno de los estudiantes de Dr. Eucliffe, sino también, su hijo. Yo había dado con él el día anterior.

Él era realmente lindo. Su pelo marrón oscuro le caía en su frente cubriendo su ojo izquierdo.

― ¡Hey!, Tú ― dije

―Temí que no fueras a hacerlo.

Él tiene tanta energía que sostuvo mi propio entusiasmo sobre la aventura que viene.

―No, sólo me retrasé un poco―.

―Este viaje va a ser tan impresionante, ― dijo él. ― ¿has hecho muchas excursiones?―

―Oh sí. No aquí, desde luego. Pero mi Papá y yo hemos examinado otros bosques nacionales. También hemos hecho muchas excursiones en Europa.―

― ¿Entonces, tú y tu Papá, son cercanos?―

Él se encogió. ―A veces. Quiero decir él es todavía un padre, ¿tú sabes? Y mi consejero de escuela de diplomado. Más, me trata como un niño.― Río en consideración. ―Dime sobre ello.

―Tal vez lo haré. Más tarde esta noche.― Él miró abajo como de repente inconfortable. Su postura me recordó a Rick - el chico que me había llevado en la fiesta escolar menor - justo antes de que él me hubiera pedido ir con él. Como si juntara coraje, como si tuviera miedo a ser rechazado.

―Vamos a tener una ráfaga, ― aseguré a Sting, no segura por qué lo alentaba cuando sólo estaría con él durante unos días. Pero él era lindo y pareció amistoso. Y no había ninguna norma en contra de involucrarse con los campistas. Cuando tú estás afuera en los bosques juntos durante varios días o semanas, las cosas estaban seguras de desarrollarse.

Levantando sus ojos hacia mí, me dio una gran sonrisa. Él tenía ojos del color de un trébol. Con su piel rojiza y pelo claro, éstos realmente destacaban.

―Tal vez podríamos caminar juntos, ― lo dijo como si no estuviera seguro, si, él lo hizo como una verdadera sugerencia, una declaración, o simplemente una pregunta.

―Me gustaría -…―

―City Girl, Tú estás conmigo.

Bien, no sabía por qué pero sabía que la orden iba dirigida a mí. Nadie alguna vez me había llamado City Girl. Tal vez era porque reconocí la voz. O tal vez era simplemente la proximidad de ello. Ser seleccionada irritada, pero me entusiasma al mismo tiempo. Me esforcé para controlar todas mis emociones, mientras despacio, di vuelta para afrontar a Natsu.― ¿Perdóneme? ¿City Girl?―.

―Tú eres de la ciudad, ¿verdad?―

―Sí, supongo que Dallas podría ser llamada ciudad. ¿Y por qué realmente tengo que ir de excursión contigo?―

Él cambió el peso de su paquete sobre sus hombros. Éste era dos veces de mi tamaño. Yo me hubiera inclinado, pero él, estuvo de pie derecho como si no fuera nada. ―Como tú eres la nueva, necesito chequear tus habilidades. Tomaremos la delantera.―

Él estaba vestido en pantalones cortos de carga y una camiseta negra. Su pelo era recto y desmadejado, pero la variedad de colores lo hizo parecer algo excepto aburrido. Sus ojos de plateado sostuvieron un desafío. Sí, yo era nueva, pero no era bastante estúpida para ponerme en contra de una orden antes de llegar a comenzar. Él podría declararme un problema y dejarme aquí. Me molestaba que tuviera tanto poder y no tuviera miedo de ejercerlo. Obviamente, yo tenía un problema con la autoridad.

Le di un saludo sarcástico. Para mi aturdida sorpresa, sus labios se habían estirado como si estuviera luchando por no sonreír. ¿No era fascinante?

―Collar interesante. Ese es un símbolo celta para guarda, ― dijo él silenciosamente.

Yo no podía haber estado más impresionada si él de repente hubiera comenzado a hablar de la ropa de diseñador. Él no parecía ser alguien que se preocuparía por celta algo.

Yo lo toco. ―Sí, eso es lo que oí. Perteneció a mi mamá.―

―Lo hace especial.―Sus ojos sostuvieron los míos, y era como si nosotros fuéramos las únicas personas alrededor. Durante un momento, él no era mi jefe. Sólo era un chico que yo había encontrado el verano pasado, un chico con el que había soñado demasiadas veces como para contarlo. No sabía por qué él frecuentaba mis sueños, mis pensamientos. No sabía por qué quise confesar sobre el deseo que había hecho la noche anterior. No sabía por qué quise besarlo tanto. Su mirada fijamente se dirigió a mis labios como si él estuviera pensando lo mismo que yo.

De repente pareció irritado con él mismo, tal vez por el hecho de que Sting aún no trataba de ocultar que él nos estudiaba con curiosidad.

―Encuéntrame en el frente, en cinco, ― Natsu de repente gruñó. Entonces, dio un vistazo poco amistoso a Sting.

―Para estar seguros tú te quedas cerca de un guía, Sting. No querría que te perdieras.―

Los ojos verdes de Sting miraron estrechados a Natsu hasta que desapareció. La aversión brillaba en él. Yo, por lo general, no era tan perceptiva con la gente, pero algo sobre estar en los bosques recalcó mis instintos principales, adiviné. Tal vez era el regreso a la naturaleza. Pero había definitivamente alguna tensión entre estos dos.

― ¿Quién lo puso a cargo?― Sting se quejó

―El guardabosques de parque, creo. Se supone que es realmente bueno. Oí que encontró una familia que fue perdida el verano pasado cuando nadie más pudo.―

― ¿Verdad? ¿Cómo manejó eso?―

―Siguiendo sus pistas o algo. Tú tendrás que preguntárselo.―

―Sí, como si me dijera mucho.―

― ¿Reñiste con él o algo?―

―Todavía no, pero no me sorprendería si lo hacemos. Algo sobre el tipo parece fuera de lugar―

Sting no me parece un boxeador. Natsu definitivamente le patearía el culo, pero no creía que Sting agradecería mi evaluación de sus habilidades de combate. Aparentemente no era el único sentimiento anomalístico hoy.

―Realmente no vale la pena molestarse por él―, le dije.

Sting chasqueó la cabeza del todo y me dio una extraña sonrisa. ―Tú no crees que le puedo vencer―.

―Él tiene todo el trabajo – de las cosas que llevemos a cabo.―

―No dejes que mi amor por lo académico te engañe. Puedo defenderme en una pelea.―

―No tengo ninguna duda.― Esto era la única cosa que yo podría decir. No pensé que una lucha estaba en el mejor interés de nuestro objetivo. ―De todos modos, mejor voy.―

Él tocó mi mano solo durante un segundo. ―Uh, tengo algo para ti.― Él metió la mano en su bolsillo, sacó un pequeño paquete, y lo tendió hacia mí.―Feliz Cumpleaños.―

Lo miré con sorpresa. ― ¿Cómo lo sabías?―

Sus mejillas enrojecieron. ―Anoche, no podía dormir. Estaba fuera de paseo. Vi la fiesta―¿Él había estado siguiéndonos? ¿Fue lo que oí? ― ¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada?―

―No soy un rompe fiestas. Ábrelo―

Lo hice. Adentro había una pulsera trenzada de cuero. ―Ah, gracias, me gusta.― Él pareció aún más avergonzado. ―No hay mucho para escoger en las tiendas por aquí. La mayor parte son cosas para acampar y recuerdos baratos.―

―Es asombroso, ― le tranquilicé, justo antes de que resbalara ello en mi muñeca. ―Entonces, tal vez, podemos reunirnos más tarde, ― dijo.

No era como si nos reuniríamos luego y continuaríamos una cita. Estábamos bastante limitados con excursiones de grupo, pero de todos modos, podríamos tener alguna diversión.

―Sí, definitivamente.― Luego fui a la altura de Natsu.

Un día y ya estaba confundida acerca de un montón de cosas: mi atracción por Natsu y mi interés por Sting. Sting era sin duda el más seguro de los dos. La pregunta es: ¿quiero lo seguro?

.

.

.

.

 _Perdon por desaparecer un año. desde ahora ya actualizare seguido. Me tardaré un poco, por que como saben, es una adaptación y hay que cambiar ciertas descripciones fisicas y adaptar los nombres y personalidades. Espero que la disfruten. Ahora mismo edito el capitulo 3. Comenten por Dios! Adoro leerles. Chao!_


	4. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 3**

Me acerqué a Natsu un par de minutos más tarde. No le mostré el regalo de Sting, y una parte de mí esperaba que él no lo notara. No sabía por qué, pero yo no pensé que él lo aprobaría.

―Sting estuvo en el bosque anoche.― Le dije ―Creo que fue a él al que oí.

―Sé que él estaba en el bosque. Yo lo olí.

― ¿Disculpa?

―El jabón que usa es algo fuerte. De todos modos, no creo que fuese a él al que sentí observándonos.

―Pero él me dijo que nos vio.

―Tal vez era él, entonces.

Yo no le di importancia cuando lo escuche. ―Tú no suenas convencido.―

―Sólo pienso que tenemos que permanecer alerta.― Yo asentí ―Bien.―

―Vamos.― Entonces él llamó a nuestro grupo.

Cuando Natsu dijo que nosotros tomaríamos la delantera, al parecer él había querido decir que él tomaría la delantera y yo lo seguiría estrechamente detrás. Me dije a mi misma que no teníamos elección, salvo ir individualmente porque el sendero era muy estrecho. Estábamos siguiendo un camino que los otros habían tomado muchas veces, así claramente se veía marcado y la maleza no lo invadía, pero yo sabía que en algún punto nosotros divergiríamos a un área que nadie más había explorado.

Era mi parte favorita de las excursiones a lugares remotos, ir a donde nadie había ido antes. Esto era siempre una aventura, con una sorpresa esperando en cada esquina. Y ahora mismo la sorpresa más grande era Natsu y cuanto disfruté mirando sus movimientos. Él era seguro y yo sabía que él asistía a una universidad en algún sitio y acababa de volver para trabajar en el verano, pero eso no era todo sobre él. Lo que sabía acerca de él no era suficiente para mí.

Sabía que él estaba en excelente forma. Él apenas respiraba, mientras mi aliento, para mi mortificación, se estaba tornando trabajoso. El camino era inclinado y el terreno era el de un montañoso y rugoso bosque. Esos viajes anteriores eran un entrenamiento. Yo había pensado que estaba en forma. ¡Ja!

―Sólo un poco más lejos.― Dijo finalmente Natsu.

Estaba mortificada ya que él no sólo me oyó jadeando, sino que se sintió obligado a dejarme saber que él notó mi lucha. Aunque nadie me había hecho sentir como una extraña, yo conocía la verdad: yo lo era. ―Estoy bien.―

Él me miró de nuevo, sin alterar su paso. ―Pero el profesor y sus estudiantes están sufriendo―

Pensé en su aparente disgusto hacia Sting. ― ¿Estás tratando de demostrarle algo a ellos?―

―Si lo estuviera haciendo, no pararía en absoluto.―Sí, él probablemente podría seguir todo el día sin descanso. Sentí una extraña mezcla de admiración y celos. No tenía ni idea de por qué me importó, quería ser su igual, yo quería que él se impresionara con mi fuerza vital. Quería que se sintiera impresionado por mí.

El camino se ensanchó sólo un poco. Él redujo la marcha de sus grandes zancadas hasta que estuvimos uno al lado del otro.

― ¿Cuánto tiempo has sido un sherpa?― Le pregunté.

Él desvió su plateada mirada hacía mí. ―Cuatro años.―

― ¿Es esa la razón por la que me colocaron en tu equipo? ¿Por qué eres muy experimentado?―Él pareció estudiarme del mismo modo que siempre lo hacía, antes de que dijera: ―Yo te solicité.―

Mi mandíbula se desencajó, pero no pensé que él hubiera tenido el tiempo para notarlo, porque al mismo tiempo me tropezaba con mis propios pies.

Natsu se movió con una rapidez que me asombró, cogiéndome y estabilizándome antes de que yo me cayera bajo el peso de mi mochila. Sus manos grandes y calientes tomaron mis brazos.

Yo debería estar mortificada por mi torpeza, pero no estaba pensando realmente en eso. Estaba intrigada por lo que él había dicho.

― ¿Por qué?― Le pregunté. ― ¿Por qué me solicitaste?―

―Porque no creo que nadie más podría protegerte mejor que yo.―

― ¿Entonces, qué eres? ¿Supersherpa? ¿Piensas que no puedo cuidar de mi misma?―

―Yo no soy la que acaba de tropezarse.

Me pareció que sería estúpido afirmar que me tropecé por sus palabras, pero mi torpeza de algún modo era su culpa.

― ¿Vamos a parar aquí?― Preguntó Juvia, cuando ella se me acercó y me dio una extraña mirada.

―Si― Dijo Natsu. Él me liberó de su agarre, dio un paso lejos, y se quitó su mochila con la misma facilidad con la que alguien se quita una chaqueta. Él se inclinó contra un árbol. A mi manera traté de hacer lo mismo.

―Tomaremos quince minutos. Asegúrense de hidratarse.― Dijo Natsu cuando todos los demás habían llegado hasta nosotros. ―Voy a explorar el área de más adelante.―

Antes de que alguien pudiera responder, él desapareció entre los árboles. Bien, ese es el Señor. Yo puedo dejarlos a todos en el polvo, pensé. Ser de esa manera, demuestra que no eres humano, y que no necesitas descansar.

― ¿Ese chico no se cansa nunca?― Preguntó Sting enojado con él mismo porque algo se le cayó al suelo luego de haberlo sacado de su mochila.

―Ellos dicen que es el mejor.― Dijo el Dr. Eucliffe. Su cabello era oscuro, salpicado de blanco. Incluso en sus excursiones su ropa era muy distinguida, como pensando que en cualquier momento habría una pausa para una conferencia. Él no parecía ser del estilo de un Indiana Jones o no de ese modo. Se acercó a de dos de sus estudiantes, Rufus y Orga, que estaban cargando una gran caja de madera. Él les ayudó a llevar la caja hasta tierra firme.

― ¿Qué son todas esas cosas, profesor?― Preguntó Jellal.

―Sólo algunos equipos que usaremos para recoger muestras una vez que estemos en la parte espesa del bosque.―

―Tiene que estar planeando recoger muchas muestras.―

El Dr. Eucliffe sonrió de una manera que me recordó a mi terapeuta cuando él me dejaba saber que había cosas que él sabía que con mi débil mente nunca podría soñar. ―Tengo la intención de conseguir que el dinero invertido en este viaje valga la pena. Y sólo traje estudiantes ávidos de curiosidad, así estoy seguro que hay mucho aquí fuera que ellos querrán examinar de cerca.―

Así que Sting no era el único con problemas de rencor. No tenía ni idea de cuánto cobraba el parque por la utilización de los Sherpas. Yo sólo sabía que nos pagaban el salario mínimo. Bien pensado esa era nuestra recompensa por ser capaces de pasar nuestro verano en el bosque. Realmente no estaríamos aquí si no amáramos lo que estábamos haciendo.

Los otros estudiantes graduados, Dobengal, Rogue y Minerva, se sentaron juntos en un solo grupo, mientras que los otros Sherpas se sentaron juntos. Dobengal y Rogue me parecían un poco viejos para ser estudiantes graduados. Me pregunté si ellos habían decidido muy tarde en la vida lo que querían hacer. Pensé que ellos probablemente tenían una edad cercana a los treinta. Minerva era ágil, parecía una supermodelo y era encantadora. Ella era alta, con la piel color chocolate con leche, de tés perfecta además de una buena complexión.

Teniendo en cuenta la actitud del Dr. Eucliffe por hacer que su dinero valiera la pena, no pensé que fuera una idea buena para nosotros dividirnos en grupos separados: sherpas contra estudiantes graduados. Saqué una botella de agua de mi mochila y me senté junto a Sting. Él escarbaba su uña del dedo pulgar.

― ¿Qué pasó?― Pregunté.

―Oh, me astillé cuando empacábamos las provisiones esta mañana. Esto sigue ganando terreno.―

―Tengo una lima, la puedes utilizar.― Desabroché el bolsillo de atrás de mi mochila.

― ¿Trajiste una lima para uñas?― Él estaba realmente impresionado.

―Seguro. Ninguna chica con respecto por su manicura viaja al bosque sin una lima para uñas.― Riendo, él aceptó mi ofrecimiento y suavizó su uña antes de devolverme la lima. Luego la puse de nuevo en mi mochila.

―Necesitas beber algo.― Le recordé.

―Oh sí, claro.― Él agarró una botella de su mochila y tragó durante unos segundos. Luego él me miró fijamente. ― ¿Qué sabes de aquel chico?―

― ¿Qué chico?―

―El chico que piensa que está a cargo.―

―Si te estás refiriendo a Natsu, él está a cargo. Tiene papeles y todo para demostrarlo.― Yo no estaba segura de por qué me defendía de su comportamiento superior.

―Sea lo que sea. ¿Él es de por aquí?―

―Sí. Quiero decir, creo que va a la universidad en otro lugar, pero se crió por aquí.

―Tiene el cabello extraño. Digo, ¿Quién tiene un pelo que es todo de colores diferentes?―

A mí me gustaba, pero esta vez no lo defendí porque no quería que nadie pensara que yo sentía algo por Natsu. Yo no estaba muy segura de cómo definir lo que sentía por él. Por un lado él era increíblemente ardiente. Por otro lado, él era mayor y parecía más experimentado de lo que yo era. La verdad era, que me intimidaba un poco.

― ¿Qué hay sobre ti?― Preguntó Sting, interrumpiendo mis extrañas reflexiones.

―Oí por casualidad que dijiste que eras de Dallas. Este lugar prácticamente es junto a Canadá. ¿Qué te hizo decidir trabajar tan lejos de casa?―

Mi interior me indicó que lo mejor era dar una respuesta ligera, pero lo ignoré porque la clave para que todo el tratamiento fuera eficaz era afrontar mi pasado y no ocultarlo. Además, yo todavía tenía algunos sentimientos residuales y espeluznantes de mis pesadillas. Tal vez tenía que desahogarme, y Sting parecía un buen chico, alguien que estaba interesado en mí de todos modos. Toqué la pulsera trenzada que me había dado y dije tan silenciosamente como yo podía, ―Mi psiquiatra me lo recomendó.―

― ¿Vas a un psiquiatra?―

No podía saber si estaba impresionado u horrorizado. Los chicos de mi escuela tendían a pensar que si alguien iba a un psiquiatra, estaba a punto de entrar en una matanza, entonces nunca hablé de ello con nadie.

En casa me cerraba más dentro de mí que aquí estando en la naturaleza. Aquí me sentía mucho más en casa de lo me sentía en Dallas. Si consideraba las opciones entre vivir en la ciudad o en el bosque, yo siempre escogería el bosque. De pronto sentí la necesidad de conectar con alguien a un nivel que yo nunca había alcanzado antes. Asentí con la cabeza y decidí contárselo a Sting.

―Sí.

―Entonces ¿eres bipolar o algo así?―Bien, ahí estaba la connotación negativa de todo, envuelto con un poco en un poco de respeto.

―Digamos que tengo cuestiones.― Y porque él había golpeado en un punto dolorido, seguí de manera cortante, ―Mis padres fueron asesinados en este bosque. Mi terapeuta dice que necesito abrazar este bosque, en fin para dejar el pasado y dejarlos morir aquí.―

―Wow, eso es una mierda bastante pesada.―

Obviamente él tenía un problema discutiendo asuntos emocionales, pensé que estaba totalmente equivocada con lo que había sentido con él antes. Me lamenté por abrirme a él. ―Sí, usualmente no le cuento a la gente esto. Olvida que lo mencioné. No sé por qué te lo dije

―No, oye, fue mi culpa. Nunca he conocido a nadie cuyos padres fueron asesinados. Quiero decir, yo solamente no esperaba esto. ¿Cómo fueron asesinados? ¿Animales salvajes?―Sacudí mi cabeza.

―Lo siento. No quiero hablar más de ello. Yo no debería incluso llevarlo tan allá.

―Oye, está bien. No que ellos murieran, sino que tú no quieras hablar de ello. Desde el momento que te conocí ayer tengo una cierta conexión contigo. De verdad, si quieres hablar, estoy aquí.―Le di una sonrisa vacilante. ―Gracias.

―Seguro. Además, soy confiable, ¿Tú sabes? Y tú sólo me veras por un par de semanas y luego me marcharé lejos. A menos que…― Su voz se fue apagando.

― ¿A menos qué?― Seguí pinchándole.

―A no ser que nosotros realmente nos estrechemos en este viaje. ¿Después quién sabe? Con el correo electrónico y mensajes de texto, las relaciones a larga distancia pueden funcionar.―Salió de repente el anillo de compromiso. ―Espera, te mueves rápido.

―Solamente estoy dando posibilidades.― Se inclinó hacia mí. ―Definitivamente estoy interesado en las posibilidades.―

Yo lo estaba, también. O creí que lo estaba. Entonces ¿Por qué no le di a él un guiño y lo empujé en la dirección correcta? ¿Por qué me encontré a mi misma dando una mirada alrededor como si estuviera haciendo algo malo? Y ¿Por qué casi me salgo de mi piel cuando vi a Natsu apoyado contra un árbol mirándome?

¿Qué pasaba con este chico y su constante acechanza en el borde del grupo? ¿Y por qué en el mundo yo estaba pensando qué clase de posibilidades él podría mantener?

―Necesitamos adelantarnos si queremos hacer nuestro campamento designado para el anochecer.― De repente Natsu anunció. ―City Girl, todavía estás conmigo.―

Por regla general, yo soy una jugadora del equipo, excepto cuando no lo estoy. Estaba lo suficientemente cerca de la aldea para que él pudiese enviarme de regreso si yo realizaba un motín. Después de que me tropecé anteriormente, no podía discutir que yo no necesitaba ser observada.

Yo agarré mi mochila, encogí los hombros, y caminé con pesadez hacia él.

― ¿Es realmente necesario para mí caminar en tu sombra?

―Por ahora.― Él señalo con su cabeza hacia algo atrás de mí. ― ¿Querías caminar con él?

Sabía que se estaba refiriendo a Sting. ―Quizá. ¿Te importa?―

―Te metes en un problema y todo lo que veras será su trasero cuando él salga corriendo para garantizar su propia seguridad.―

―Tú no sabes eso.―

―Soy un buen juez de personas. Sting ladra y no muerde.―

―Supongo que tu eres de los que muerden.―

Una esquina de su boca estiró en lo que podía haber sido una sonrisa.

―Depende de si alguien necesita o no ser mordido.― Antes de que yo pudiera responder con algo ingenioso, su versión de una sonrisa desapareció y el dijo, ―Puede que haya peligro por ahí. Mantente conmigo por un poco más de tiempo.― ¿Él me estaba hablando a mí acerca de peligro? ¿Él no conocía mi historia? ¿Por qué le importaba de todas maneras? ¿Era por qué yo era la novata? ¿O era más que eso?

Y ¿Por qué yo quería ser más? Consideré discutir más adelante, pero todo el mundo se había reunido y yo era el impedimento.

Me encogí, tanto como era capaz de encogerme con una mochila de dos toneladas en mis hombros.

―Vamos, Jefe.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _OTRO MAS! pero es el ultimo por este mes. Quiero ver comentarios! por fa. jaja._


	5. Chapter 4

_**Capitulo 4**_

― ¿Hombres lobo? ¿Realmente crees en la existencia de hombres lobo? ―yo casi me estrangulé a mí misma reteniendo mi risa cuando hice la pregunta, si bien sabía que en las ventas el cliente siempre tiene la razón, no sabía si este mantra se aplicaba a estos campistas que me habían contratado para servirles de guía. En este caso, ellos estaban definitivamente equivocados, y yo simplemente no podía guardar silencio acerca de ello.

Varios de nosotros estábamos sentados en la fogata con el Dr. Eucliffe. El resto de nuestro día ha ido más o menos igual que por la mañana: caminando sin rumbo fijo a través del bosque, parando para un descanso, regresando a caminar. Hasta que llegamos a un gran claro y Natsu anunció que allí instalaríamos el campamento. Ya había anochecido para entonces. Ahora era de noche y estábamos tostando malvaviscos. Cliché, pero oh, estaban buenos.

El doctor Eucliffe ha estado entreteniéndonos con cuentos antiguos acerca de hombres lobos, los cuales han sido fascinantes, absurdos pero fascinantes y luego siguió hablando de los lobos vistos en la región. Estaba convencido de que los lobos, en realidad eran hombres lobos. El creía que este bosque nacional en particular era su terreno de caza, donde ellos se escondieron lejos del mundo real.

―¿Por qué es tan difícil de creer?― el Dr. Eucliffe preguntó en respuesta a mi pregunta. Él estaba sentado sobre un pequeño taburete pegable, luciendo como todo un profesor. Todo lo que necesitaba era una corbata roja. ―Cada cultura tiene sus propias leyendas sobre hombres que cambian a formas animales. Las leyendas se basan en hechos.

―Estoy con Lucy en esto‖― dijo Juvia, sentada al lado de Jellal.

―Los hombres lobo sólo existen en la ficción. Mira a pie grande y al mounstro del lago Ness, todos ellos han sido descubiertos.‖

―No lo se― dijo Jellal ―el Dr. Eucliffe podría estar en algo aquí. Hubo un muchacho en mi dormitorio que podría haber sido un hombre lobo. Nunca se afeitaba, cortaba el cabello o bañaba. Era difícil llamarlo humano‖.

Me eché hacia atrás por la risa. Al parecer, ninguno de nosotros se estaba tomando en serio sus teorías.

―Pero, ¿qué si es cierto? ¿que los hombres lobos existen y habitan en este bosque?‖― Sting preguntó. El estaba sentado lejos de mi. Era muy particular acerca de sus malvaviscos, tostándolos lenta y cuidadosamente hasta llegar a un color marrón dorado. En un buen día, yo no tendría tanta paciencia. Esa noche estaba tan cansada que no tenía ninguna en absoluto. Mis malvaviscos fueron rápidamente puestos en el fuego y lanzados a mi boca.―Entonces todos estamos condenados a morir.― Dije en un modo malvado como los científicos en las películas de horror. Todo lo que faltaba era luz de flash y el sonido de un rayo como efectos especiales.

Jellal y Juvia comenzaron a reírse ante mi teatral actuación. Incluso los alumnos del profesor sonrieron.

―O todos nos convertiremos en lobos.― dijo Natsu ominosamente. El no estaba sentado en nuestro círculo, pero estaba apoyado contra un árbol.―¿No es así como funciona, Profesor? un hombre lobo te muerde y luego te conviertes en uno?‖

―Esa es una posibilidad, la otra es que es genético. Los hombres lobos nacen por alguna clase de alteración genética.‖

―¿Qué? ¿Como X men?― Natsu lo interrumpió con una sonrisa satisfecha.

―Incluso la ficción tiene algo de verdad en ella. ― insistió el Dr. Eucliffe.

―Pero ¿por qué son los hombres lobos las "mutaciones"?― Natsu hizo pequeñas comillas en el aire. ―¿Qué si todos los demás son la verdadera mutación? Quizás todos nosotros empezamos como hombres lobos.‖

―Interesante teoría, pero si este fuera el caso, ellos serían la especie dominante, ¿no crees? , ellos estarían cazándonos en lugar de nosotros a ellos.‖

―¿Los estamos cazando?― Gray impugnó.

―Di una mala impresión― dijo el Dr. Eucliffe.―Me refería a que estábamos descubriéndolos.

―Si ellos no quieren ser descubiertos, tal vez vendrán tras nosotros― dijo Erza ―Y entonces qué?‖

―No creo que tengamos nada de que preocuparnos esta noche― dijo Natsu mirando al cielo. ―No hay luna llena.

―Eso solo funcionaría si la transformación esta controlada por la luna.― dijo el Dr. Eucliffe. ―Qué si se pueden transformarse a su voluntad?‖

―Entonces diría que estamos en un gran problema.― su palabras no

expresaban ninguna emoción, y no estaba segura de si hablaba en serio o si se burlaba.

―¿No te crees esta historia, verdad? ―Le pregunté a Natsu.

Natsu era el último que yo pensaba que se tragaría esta ridícula noción de hombres lobo. El me guiñó y mi corazón dio un pequeño revuelco. ―Sólo se que cuando cierre mi tienda esta noche, no saldré hasta la mañana.‖

―Las tiendas no detendrán a un hombre lobo.― dijo Sting, antes de soplar su perfecto malvavisco.

―Nunca ha habido ningún archivo documentado sobre un lobo saludable atacando a un humano.― lo desafió.

―No estamos hablando de lobos, amigo.― dijo Sting bruscamente, volteando a ver a Natsu. Cuando lo hizo, el palo de su malvavisco se inclinó y su pegajoso malvavisco aterrizó en la tierra. No sabía la razón por la que me molestó. Mucho trabajo para nada, tal vez. ―Estamos hablando acerca de hombres lobo, de una persona que se convierte en una bestia. Ellos están ahí afuera, y nosotros vamos a probarlo.― Y, ¿antes me cuestionabas por haber ido a terapia?

―De esto se trata esta expedición?‖ ― preguntó Natsu con una mortal voz calmada que provocó un escalofrío por mi columna vertebral.

―Sting es sólo un poco demasiado entusiasta― dijo el Dr. Eucliffe. ―Esperamos ver algunos lobos y tal vez estudiarlos. Admito estar fascinado por la noción de la licantropía. Pero, ¿realmente creo que exista? No, por supuesto que no, pero me gusta tener la mente suficientemente abierta para dejarle espacio a la posibilidad‖.

―Los lobos estaban extintos en esta área hasta hace 20 años, cuando algunos fueron traídos para repoblarla. Los lobos originales han muerto probablemente ahora, pero sus descendientes han florecido. Son unas especies protegidas.― Dijo Natsu.

―No vamos a dañarlos.― el Dr. Eucliffe le aseguró a Natsu.

―Bueno, entonces, quizás tengan suerte y vean algunos.― Natsu se empujó fuera del árbol. ― ―Comenzaremos temprano mañana, me iré a la cama. Gray, asegúrate de que todo este seguro para la noche‖.

―De acuerdo.― dijo Gray, después de lanzar un malvavisco quemado a su boca. Una vez que Natsu se fue a su tienda, la tensión alrededor de la fogata se alivió. Tuve el presentimiento de que yo no era la única que pensaba que Natsu y Sting se dirigían hacia una pelea.

―Realmente crees es todas estas cosas?― le pregunté a Sting. Riéndose, el sacudió su cabeza. ―No, ¿pero no sería genial?‖

―Siempre hay algo de rabia en las películas.― le recordé.

―Un lobo me mordió una vez.― anunció.

―¿En serio?

―Si.― se inclinó hacia abajo y enrollo su pantalón en su pierna. Ahí en su espinilla había una horrible cicatriz.―Tomó un pedazo‖.

―Sting ha estado estudiando a los lobos desde entonces.― Su voz haciéndose eco de un sentimiento de orgullo.

―Pero Natsu dijo que no habían archivos documentados del ataque de lobos‖.

―Supongo que él no sabe todo‖― dijo Sting tranquilamente, enviando un escalofrío a través de mi.

―Entonces te conviertes en un hombre lobo cuando hay luna llena?― Juvia preguntó.

Sting inhaló.―Desearía.

―Yo siempre me arraigué por los hombres lobos. ―Juvia respondió. ―Reciben tan malas críticas en las películas. Demonios del infierno. Creo que son una metáfora sobre qué tan mal tratamos a las personas que son diferentes.

―Es sólo ficción.― dijo Jellal.―No mensajes subliminales o grandes secretos revelados. Y, de todos modos, una chica no va a gritar o a apretarse contra ti si estás viendo una película en donde el hombre lobo es dulce y comprensible.

―Pero hay un prejuicio en contra de ellos. Ellos son siempre los chicos malos. Sólo por una vez, me gustaría ver a un hombre lobo como héroe.‖

―Realmente te lo tomas personalmente.― dijo Sting, comenzando a tostar su siguiente malvavisco.

―Qué puedo decir, me gustan los caninos.

―Los vampiros también tienen las mismas críticas.― dijo Erza― ¿Van a defenderlos?

―Hay un montón de vampiros que son retratados en las películas luchando contra su adicción a la sangre, tratando de ser nobles. Sólo digo que sería bueno ver a un hombre lobo noble de vez en cuando en las películas.

―Siempre pierden su humanidad cuando se transforman.― dijo Sting distraídamente. El removió su perfecto malvavisco del fuego y miró alrededor. ―O al menos así es en las películas‖.

―En todas las leyendas, los hombres lobo hacen cosas horribles e imperdonables.― el Dr. Eucliffe dijo. ―Es natural que Hollywood incorporara esos miedos a sus narraciones.

―Aun así.― Juvia murmuró. Pero parecía que ella parecía haber renunciado a discutir a favor de los hombres lobo. De todos modos era tonto. Era, después de todo, sólo ficción.

Sting me ofreció su luminoso y dorado malvavisco. ―No puedo tomarlo.― le dije. ―trabajaste muy duro para que fuera lo bastante bueno.

―Porque lo quería perfecto para ti.

¿Como podía negarme? , lo lancé a mi boca. Era celestial. Le sonreí. Y el me devolvió la sonrisa. Cuando no discutíamos sobre hombres lobo y Natsu no estaba cerca, yo disfrutaba estar con Sting. Y él era seguro. El no me hacía querer hacer cosas que no debería hacer. Cosas que van más allá de un beso.

Después Erza, Juvia yo entramos a la tienda. Erza estiró su bolsa de dormir, se arrastró, y se fue a dormir sin decir ni una palabra. Le levante una ceja a Juvia, ella se encogió de hombros. ―Algo le esta molestando, no se qué.‖

Nos metimos en nuestras propias bolsas de dormir. Juvia apagó nuestra linterna principal y encendió una pequeña pluma de luz. Emitía un resplandor fantasmal.

―Entonces, ¿qué hay entre tu y Sting?‖ ― me preguntó silenciosamente.

―No estoy segura. Quiero decir, él me gusta‖.

―Necesitas ser cuidadosa. Algunos chicos creen que las sherpas son sólo para divertirse, que somos fáciles .‖

―No creo que Sting sea así. Y yo definitivamente no soy fácil.‖

―Sólo ten cuidado, no quiero que te lastimes en nuestra primera expedición‖.

―Tal vez salga con él, pero nunca en serio con alguien a quien quizás no vuelva a ver nunca.‖

―Si, eso es lo que todos dicen.― murmuró Erza.

―Pensamos que estabas durmiendo.― dijo Juvia.

―¿Cómo puedo dormir con ustedes dos hablando?

Juvia le sacó la lengua a la espalda de Erza. Yo sofoqué una risita. Juvia se acomodó en su bolsa.―Sólo ten cuidado.―Ella murmuró antes de enroscarse para dormir.

Miré al techo de la tienda. Juvia quiso que la pluma nos sirviera como luz de noche.

Yo aprendí el verano pasado cuando estábamos afuera en lo salvaje que ella no era una gran fan de la absoluta oscuridad. Tarde en la noche, después de que mis padres se fueran a dormir, me escabullía y rastreaba hacia la tienda de Juvia. Hablábamos durante horas acerca de la escuela, ropa y chicos. Ella fue la primera persona lejos de mi familia a la que alguna vez le conté sobre el asesinato de mis padres. Por alguna razón, excepto anoche, no tenía pesadillas cuando estaba cerca de Juvia, quizás porque ella no me define por mi pasado en cierto modo, ella es mucho más aceptable que mi terapeuta.

También había conocido a Erza el verano pasado, pero no me sentí tan cercana a ella. Quizá porque sentía que ella tenía sus propios problemas. Ahora estaba roncando. Era un poco ruidoso, similar al sonido que Fargo, mi perro *Lhasa* hacía en casa.

Pero no era la luz o el ruido lo que me estaba manteniendo despierta. Eran los lobos. Ellos no estaban aullando, pero sentía que estaban acechando muy cerca. Si lo que dijo Natsu era correcto, ellos habían estado en estos bosques por veinte años. El tiempo suficiente para haber estado alrededor cuando mis padres biológicos y yo habíamos venido a acampar hace mucho tiempo ese verano. ¿Los cazadores los habían visto? ¿Estábamos de excursión cerca de donde los lobos habían estado, cerca de donde mis padres habían muerto?

Yo no había querido visitar el lugar el verano pasado. No estaba preparada para eso. Además, nadie había parecido recordar donde había sucedido. O de esa manera lo habían dicho. Quizá ellos estaban asustados de que el trauma sería demasiado para mí. Pero esta noche, yo estaba recordando los bajos gruñidos guturales que no estaban precisamente en un sueño inducido.

¿Habíamos estado escapando de los lobos? Pero Natsu había dicho que ellos nunca atacaban a las personas, así que mis extrañas divagaciones no tenían sentido.

¿Qué había realmente pasado ese día? Tire hacia atrás la parte superior de mi saco de dormir y me senté.

De repente sentí como si tuviera que salir de la tienda de acampar. Yo no me había molestado por desvestirme temprano, así que todo lo que tenía que hacer era ponerme mis botas de excursión. Cuando estuvieron firmemente atadas, agarre mi linterna, tan silenciosamente como pude, abrí la cremallera de la tienda y me deslicé hacia fuera.

Un par de faroles habían sido dejados encendidos, pero no había nadie

alrededor. No quería compañía. Yo solo quería….

No sabía lo que quería.

―Enfrenta tus miedos―, Dr. Brandon me había estimulado. Eso sería mucho más fácil de hacer si yo conociera exactamente cuáles son esos miedos. Honestamente no tenía una pista. Sólo tenía una sensación de que algo trascendental estaba en el horizonte, y que yo estaba suspendida justo en el borde del cambio. No sabía que esperar, pero sentía como si eso estuviera conectado con mi pasado e influenciaría mi futuro. Yo tenía preguntas, pero no respuestas – y miedo sin ninguna justificación.

Pase por un lado de la tienda y me dirigí dentro del bosque. Había dado sólo unos pocos pasos antes de oír unas voces. Ellos estaban cerca de una de las otras tiendas de campaña.

Yo sabía que esos no eran mis asuntos, pero me acerqué lentamente.

―Lo se, Papá. ¡Dios!, ¿cuántas veces tengo que decir que lo siento?― reconocí la voz. Era Sting.

―No queremos despertar ninguna sospecha.

―Tu fuiste el que comenzó a hablar acerca de hombres lobo.

―Como una leyenda.

―Pero estabas sonando como un predicador, predicando el evangelio de los hombres lobo. Esa fue la razón por la que Lucy te pregunto si creías en ellos. Tu hiciste tanto daño como yo lo hice.

―Sólo necesitamos estar alerta y ser más cuidadosos acerca de lo que les decimos.‖

―Como yo dije, no soy el único que empezó esto.‖

―Seriamente, Sting, cualquiera de nuestros guías puede ser uno.‖

Tuve que poner mi mano sobre mi boca para evitar reírme en voz alta.

―Apuesto que es Natsu,― Dijo Sting, y yo estaba aun más impactada.―Ese chico es demasiado silencioso. Es escalofriante como él puede comportarse tan calmado. ¿Y por qué desaparece, cada vez que nosotros paramos para descansar? ¿Qué hace cuando está ausente?‖

―Nosotros lo averiguaremos. No te preocupes, lo averiguaremos.‖

Permanecí allí, sorprendida, mientras sus voces se hacían más silenciosas cuando ellos caminaban directo hacia sus tiendas de campaña. ¿Qué estaban diciendo ellos? ¿Creían que los sherpas eran hombres lobo?

¿Que Natsu era un hombre lobo?

La completa idea de personas transformándose en animales era ridícula, pero el pensar que alguien realmente lo creía era aterrador. Yo pensé acerca de todo el equipo que ellos estaban cargando. ¿Había una jaula dentro de esa gran caja de madera? ¿Estaban tratando de capturar un lobo? Y cuando ellos se den cuenta de que el lobo es sólo un lobo…luego ¿qué?

Sabía que las personas creían en toda clase de cosas que no existen, pero esto parecía un poco fuera de lugar.

Tan silenciosa y cautelosamente como fuera posible, avance hacia los árboles. Ciertamente no quería que ellos me escucharan, para saber que acababa de oír de su conversación. Yo no pensaba que ellos me matarían para silenciarme o algo loco como eso, pero estaba un poco asustada por que ellos parecían estar en una expedición de caza de hombres lobo. Aunque ¿en dónde estaba el verdadero daño? Las personas buscaban OVNIS en los cielos. Algunos creían que habían sido interrogados por extraterrestres o estado en una nave espacial. Otros invertían en elaborados equipos para detectar la existencia de fantasmas. Supuse que no era tan extraño que algunos creyeran en hombres lobo. Yo pensé que eran los loony tunes, pero siempre y cuando no lastimaban a nadie, supuse que ellos tenían tanto derecho como cualquiera para explorar el bosque.

Cuando creí que estaba lo suficientemente lejos para poder ser detectada, encendí la linterna que suministró una reconfortante luz, pero extrañamente yo estaba tan cómoda por los árboles rodeándome como por cualquier otra cosa. Oí las hojas agitándose por la brisa casi como una canción de cuna.

Por un momento de locura, creí que podía escuchar a mi mamá cantando. No creía en fantasmas pero creía que el alma o el espíritu o cualquiera que nos hizo dejo que nosotros viviéramos más allá de la muerte. Así que quizá creer en hombres lobo no era tan loco después de todo.

―¿Yendo a alguna parte, City Girl?‖

Hice girar el resplandor de la linterna hacia donde se origino la voz. Natsu estaba parado a mi lado. Yo no lo había escuchado aproximarse. ¿Cómo había el llegado tan silenciosamente?

Presioné mi mano a mi pecho, donde mi acelerado corazón estaba amenazando con fracturar una costilla. ―Casi me das un infarto.―Mi voz mantuvo la acusación, con justa razón.

―¿Qué estas haciendo aquí afuera?― él preguntó.

―No podía dormir.‖

―¿Así que creíste que era una buena idea deambular por el campamento?‖

―No estaba deambulando. Yo solo estaba…―¿Por qué me estaba explicando? Estreché mis ojos hacia él.―Que estas haciendo tú aquí afuera?‖

―Tampoco podía dormir. ¿Qué te estaba manteniendo a ti despierta? ―Lamentando haber sido tan abierta con Sting antes, decidí ser evasiva.

―Sólo tenía demasiadas cosas en mente.‖

―¿Tus padres fueron asesinados aquí afuera, verdad? ―Su voz se mantuvo compasiva y comprensiva.

―¿Cómo lo supiste?― Pregunté.

―Oí algo acerca de eso el verano pasado. Se nos dijo el porqué tu estás aquí. Así no diríamos algo insensible cuando nosotros te estábamos guiando por el bosque. Debió haber sido duro regresar aquí.‖

Yo asentí, mi garganta de repente se engrueso para evitar el derramamiento de

mis lágrimas. ―Si.‖

―Si quieres caminar un poco más, caminaré contigo.‖

―Gracias, pero… realmente no estoy de ánimo para compañía.‖

―Sin hablar. Sólo caminar. Puedo echar un ojo afuera y mantenerte a salvo.‖

―¿Y si nos perdemos?‖

―Conozco estos bosques como la palma de mi mano. Cuando creces en Tarrant, el parque nacionales tu patio de juegos.‖

―Está bien. Si no te importa. Sólo necesito deambular por un tiempo.― Comencé a caminar y él dio un paso al lado mío. No me gustaba admitirlo, pero él era en muchas maneras más reconfortante que los árboles o el resplandor de mi linterna. Era en verdad muy agradable sólo tenerlo aquí, sin necesidad de mantener una conversación o algo.

Era extraño, pero cuando caminábamos juntos, yo era capaz de oler ese único aroma de su piel. Era un olor a tierra como el de los árboles alrededor de nosotros. Era placentero, poderoso y sensual. Yo no podía creer cual silencioso el era. Pase ligeramente la linterna hacia atrás por un segundo. El estaba descalzo.

―¿No es eso un poquito peligroso?― Pregunté cuando redirigía la luz hacia delante.

―Mis pies son toscos. He ido descalzo desde que era un niño.‖

―Te mueves tan silenciosamente.‖

―Tuve que aprender a hacerlo. Jellal, Gray y yo solíamos jugar a la guerra con otros niños. La única manera de ganar era ser capaz de moverse a hurtadillas para que no te detectaran.‖

―¿Y te gusta ganar?‖

―Claro, no tiene sentido jugar si tu objetivo es perder.‖

Hice una parada e incliné mi espalda sobre un árbol. Apunté con mi linterna hacia abajo, aunque tuviéramos luz nuestras caras estaban perdidas en las sombras. Pero aun así sentí que el me estaba observando.

―Tienes malos recuerdos?― Pregunté. Él tenía una idea acerca de los míos.

―Todo el mundo tiene malos recuerdos.‖ ― Dijo él.

―Esa no es una respuesta.‖

―Si, he tenido algunos.‖

Su voz no mostró emoción, y supe que él no estaba para hablar acerca de ellos, pero saber que él había tenido malos recuerdos era suficiente. Suspire pesadamente. ―Yo estaba con ellos cuando fueron asesinados. Pero realmente no recuerdo que sucedió. Recuerdo el eco de los disparos. Fueron demasiado ruidosos. Y luego mis padres murieron. Eso me ha estado volviendo loca últimamente, siempre desde que regresé al bosque este año. El año pasado fue como si estuviera dentro de una burbuja, tratando de aislarme del pasado. No quería enfrentarlo. Pero este año es diferente. Es como si algo dentro de mí quisiera liberarse. No lo puedo explicar, pero siento que estoy como en el borde de recordar algo realmente importante.‖

Él se acerco a mí y rozó sus nudillos a lo largo de mi mejilla. Hasta ese momento, no me había dado cuenta que yo estaba llorando. Me percaté de una breve explosión de risa avergonzada. ―Lo siento. No quería descargar todas estas cosas tan pesadas en ti.‖

―Eso esta bien. Tuvo que haber sido difícil, estando aquí de nuevo. Yo amo estos bosques. Tu tienes que odiarlos.

―Tú piensas que lo haría, pero no los odio. De una manera, cuando estoy aquí, siento una conexión con mis padres.‖

Él se quedó callado. En una forma extraña, me hizo pensar mejor de él por no tratar de decir algo, porque nada tendría que haber sido trillado. Sentí que quizá debería apartarme, pero no lo hice. Aun si el sentía mi dolor, no podría experimentarlo.

―De acuerdo con mi terapeuta, se supone que tengo que enfrentar lo que sucedió, pero yo sólo quiero olvidarlo. Tengo estas pesadillas….que no tienen sentido.‖

Sus nudillos tocaron mi cara otra vez, pero su pulgar estaba acariciando la curva de mi mejilla. Eso era increíblemente tranquilizador. Aun en la oscuridad, sus ojos sostuvieron los míos.

―¿Era de noche o de día?‖ ― El preguntó silenciosamente.

―De noche. Pero apenas era el fin del atardecer. La luz era suficiente para ver, pero no para verlo todo. Y todavía no era lo suficientemente oscuro para usar una linterna.‖

―¿Estaban todos juntos?‖

―Si, ellos querían mostrarme algo. Habíamos dejado a los otros.― Yo parpadeé y traté de extraer los recuerdos.―He olvidado donde estaban los demás.

―¿Quienes eran, familia?

―No, ellos me hubieran acogido. ¿Amigos?― Sacudí mi cabeza.―No se quiénes eran ellos. ¿Crees que es importante?‖

―Yo no soy un psiquiatra. ¿Qué era lo que tus padres querían mostrarte?‖

―No lo puedo recordar. Yo estaba asustada por algo. Había visto algo. No lo se.‖

―Yo no me preocuparía por eso. Si es importante, vendrá a ti.‖

―Creí que tu no eras un psiquiatra.‖

―No lo soy, pero se que algunas veces intentarlo demasiado duro es peor que no intentarlo del todo.‖

―Eso no tiene sentido.‖

Sus blancos dientes brillaron en la oscuridad. Yo casi los apunto con mi linterna, sólo para ver esa sonrisa de verdad.

Aquí afuera, lejos de todos los demás, cuando él no era el líder, cuando él era sólo un chico, no era tan intimidante.

―Así que, ¿por qué no podías dormir?‖― Pregunté. Asumiendo que su respuesta anterior no había sido simplemente una burla repitiendo las mías.

―Toda esa charla acerca de hombres lobo. Me hizo estremecer en mis botas de excursión.‖

Él me hizo sonreír.

―Si, claro. Estas asustado de el gran hombre lobo malo.‖

El sonrió abiertamente. El tenía una amplia sonrisa increíblemente sexy.

―Ellos creen que tu eres un hombre lobo,― Dije y le explique,―Dr. Eucliffe y Sting.‖

―¿Ellos creen eso?‖ ― Oí la diversión en su voz.

―¿Crees que es chistoso?‖

―Siempre y cuando ellos no carguen balas de plata.‖

―Oh, genial. ¿Tu verdaderamente también crees en todas esas cosas?‖

―No, pero no los quiero disparándole a los lobos, podríamos encontrarlos de casualidad.‖

―Estas protegiéndolos.

―He pasado mucho tiempo en estos bosques. Llegas a conocer a los animales. Y no quiero verlos lastimados. Justamente como no quisiera verte lastimada a ti.

El bajó su cabeza un poco y yo tuve esa increíble realización de que el iba a besarme. No solo eso… Yo desesperadamente quería que él lo hiciera.

Un repentino aullido en la distancia nos inmovilizo. Era un solitario sonido. Por alguna extraña razón, me hizo pensar en un animal lamentándose.

―Probablemente deberíamos regresar,― Dijo Natsu silenciosamente, poniendo distancia entre nosotros. Yo asentí.

―Si.

Dirigí la linterna en dirección al camino.

―De hecho, es en esta dirección,― Dijo Natsu, tomando mi mano y guiándome en la dirección correcta.

―¿Estas seguro?

―Positivo.

No estaba segura como había dado la vuelta, pero lo seguí y me deje guiar. Pronto, pude ver las débiles luces de nuestro campamento.

―Gracias por venir conmigo.― Dije cuando llegue a mi tienda de campaña.

―En cualquier momento que necesites salir a caminar en la noche, solo házmelo saber. No es seguro salir solo.‖

No fue hasta que estuve enrollada dentro de mi saco de dormir que recordé que él había estado afuera solo. ¿Por qué era seguro para él y no para mí? Luego oí otro aullido de lobo. Este último estaba más cerca, tan cerca que podría haber jurado que fue justo afuera de nuestra tienda de campaña. Pensé que debería de haber estado asustada. En lugar de eso, justo igual a cuando había estado caminado con Natsu, me sentí confortada.

Después me quede dormida, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, cuando soñé con lobos no me levanté gritando.

.

.

.

.

 **Continuará. :D**

 **Okay, aun sigue siendo Octubre y les he traido otro cap. Pero es el ultimo xD. No he tenido mucho que hacer, comenten por favor!**

 **Chao.**


	6. Chapter 5

**CAPÍTULO 5**

El día siguiente fue bastante parecido al anterior excepto porque el terreno empezó a ser más escarpado. Todo el mundo pasaba apuros excepto los sherpas. En un momento, Natsu sugirió que Jellal y Gray llevaran la caja, pero Rufus y Orga insistieron en que ellos se ocuparían.

― ¿Te preguntas qué es lo que hay dentro para que sean tan protectores con ello? ―. Preguntó Erza.

Después de que paráramos para comer, Natsu no había insistido en que yo permaneciera cerca del frente (del grupo), así que retrocedí para ir de caminata con Erza y Juvia.

―Apuesto a que puedo conseguir que me lo digan―. dijo Juvia.

―Pienso que quizá sea una jaula―. Murmuré.

― ¿Una jaula? ¿Para qué? ―. Preguntó Erza.

A la luz del día, me sentí ridícula de decir: ―Les oí por encima la última noche después de lo de la hoguera. Creo que realmente creen que los hombres lobos están aquí fuera.

Juvia resopló. ―No son los primeros. Siempre conseguimos campistas que han escuchado los rumores y piensan que pueden encontrar las pruebas de la existencia de los hombres lobo. Y en cierto modo es nuestra culpa. En Halloween, siempre tenemos un bosque encantado con el que conseguir fondos para los refugios de animales. Algunas de nuestras costumbres son realmente guays y realistas.

―Y dan miedo. ― Añadió Erza.

―Pero eso es lo que pretenden. Creo que Sting y su padre van en serio sobre cazar hombres lobo―. Insistí.

― ¿Y? No encontrarán nada. Mientras tanto, nos ganaremos el sueldo...―Dijo

Juvia.

―Supongo. Es sólo que esto me hace sentir desconfiada de ellos.

―La gente cree en todo tipo de cosas. Mientras que son sean violentos, ¿A quién le hace daño esto? Y rumores como estos atraen a la gente al parque. Todo es bueno.

Supuse que lo que ella dijo tenía sentido. Ajusté el peso de mi fardo a mis hombros. Estaba orgullosa del hecho de que yo era capaz de llevarlo como todo el mundo. Gray era el último que iba por el sendero, asegurándose de que nadie se quedaba atrás.

―Así que, uh, Natsu. ¿Hace él la cosa del bosque embrujado? ― Pregunté. No

podía imaginarlo. Parecía tan serio que no podía imaginarle actuando.

―Lo hizo antes de que se marchara a la universidad―. Dijo Juvia. ―Ahora sólo va a casa por las vacaciones y el verano. ¿Estás interesada en él?

― ¿Qué? No. ― Me reí con disimulo. ―Sólo curiosidad. Todos vamos a pasar el verano juntos. Parece como que deberíamos saber cosas unos sobre los otros.

―Quizás esta noche alrededor de la hoguera, podamos jugar a Verdad o

Castigo. ―Dijo Erza.

―Hey, os estáis quedando atrás. ― Gritó Jellal desde el final del sendero, y reanudamos nuestro ritmo.

Deseaba que Erza estuviera bromeando sobre Verdad o Castigo. Había un montón de cosas que yo quería saber, pero no un montón que quisiera compartir. Resultó que no practicamos ningún juego alrededor del fuego. Tampoco el Dr. Eucliffe o Sting mencionaron a los hombres lobo.

Más tarde esa noche cuando Erza y yo estábamos en las tiendas preparándonos para dormir, Juvia se deslizó dentro con un aire de agitación.

―Vale, chicas, estuve cerca y personalmente con Orga y sé lo que hay en la

caja. Cerveza.

―Estás bromeando. ―Dijo Erza. ― ¿Qué es?

―Bien, hay equipamiento, también, pero están pasando de contrabando cerveza en los espacios vacíos y han decidido que es demasiado pesado para transportarlo, así que tan pronto como el Dr. Eucliffe se acueste —nos dio una gran sonrisa— ¡hora de fiesta!

Erza y yo inmediatamente paramos nuestros preparativos para irnos a la cama y empezamos a prepararnos para volver afuera con los chicos. No había planeado tener una fiesta en tierras remotas, pero estaba entusiasmada con la idea. Cepillé mi pelo y le di por perdido para que se rizara salvajemente alrededor de mis hombros. Entonces empecé a escarbar en mi mochila para encontrar mi blusa verde-esmeralda de cuello alto.

Juvia intentó ver algo fuera de la tienda abierta de campaña. ― ¿Qué pasa con el Dr. Eucliffe esta noche? Que se vaya a la cama ya.

― ¿Vas a enrollarte con Orga de nuevo? ―Preguntó Erza. Su brillante pelo

rojizo colgaba pasados sus hombros.

―No. Y no me voy a enrollar con él prematuramente. Sólo estaba flirteando un

poco.

―Para alguien que está supuestamente comprometida con Jellal, no pareces tomártelo muy en serio.

― ¿Qué? ―pregunté, finalmente agarrando el bozal. ― ¿Tú y Jellal? Nunca dijiste nada. Les había visto juntos un par de veces, pero no había estado segura de que fuera algo romántico.

―Es complicado. ―Dijo Juvia, y pude oír la frustración en su voz.

Acabó de peinarse su pelo azulado, entonces enrolló las partes finales de su camiseta y las ató en un nudo que mostró su ombligo. Parecía que todos queríamos atraer un poco de atención esta noche.

―Mis padres y sus padres son viejos amigos así que ellos nos presionaron para que estuviésemos juntos.

―Si no quieres ser presionada, retrocede. ― Dijo Erza. ―Sólo creo que él se merece a alguien que quiera estar con él.

― ¿Y con quién estarías tú?

―Whoa, amigas, ¿Estamos a punto de tener una lucha de gatas aquí? ―pregunté.

Ellas se miraron fijamente la una a la otra. Juvia se echó atrás primero. Quizás porque Erza se despierta más temprano todas las mañanas y hace una rigurosa y fuerte rutina.

―Jellal y yo no estamos seguros hasta dónde vamos a llevar esto. Así que ¿Estaremos tranquilos hasta que está excursión se acabe?

Erza se encogió de hombros. ―Lo que sea.

De tanto en tanto yo sentía la tensión que había entre ellas. Esto explicaba un montón de cosas. Me pregunté si a Erza le gustaba Jellal.

Me puse mi blusa verde y unos pantalones cortos blancos. Por una parte, yo comprendía a Juvia. A veces era difícil saber exactamente lo que sientes por alguien. Por el momento yo no estaba segura de sí estaba intentando ponerme atractiva para Natsu o para Sting. Había sentido una conexión con Natsu la pasada noche, pero él aún me abrumaba. Sting… bien, Sting sólo parecía menos complicado.

Deseé tener algunas sexys sandalias para ponerme, pero todo lo que yo tenía eran mis botas de montaña. Tendría que valer. Pero al mirarme en el pequeño espejo que yo tenía, estaba satisfecha con la forma en la que todo se veía.

Juvia miró atrás, afuera. ― ¡Al fin! El Dr. Eucliffe se ha ido. Vamos.

Todo el mundo estaba saliendo sigilosamente del campamento como guerreros ninja o algo. Cada uno de los estudiantes de posgrado, incluyendo a Minerva, estaba llevando packs de seis cervezas cada uno. Sólo la más diminuta y plateada luna estaba en el cielo, así que Jellal nos mostró el camino con destellos de luz. Cuando estuvimos lo suficientemente lejos del campamento para que el Dr. Eucliffe no nos oyera, Orga empezó a distribuir las latas de cerveza.

Para mi total shock, incluso Natsu estaba allí para agarrar una. Por supuesto, entonces él se fue a buscar un árbol contra el que apoyarse. Minerva se le unió. Él le dio una de esas raras sonrisas suyas. Los celos centellearon a través de mí, pero los hice a un lado, no queriendo reconocerlo. Habíamos compartido un momento especial la otra noche, pero obviamente para él no había significado nada más que un momento haciendo de gran-hermano cuidando de alguien del que era responsable.

Juvia golpeó su lata contra la mía. ―Por los buenos tiempos.

― ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada sobre Jellal y tú? ―De acuerdo, yo estaba un poco deprimida. Le había dicho a ella muchas cosas sobre mí desde que nos conocimos el verano pasado, incluyendo lo de mis pesadillas. Y ella estaba ocultando algunas cosas críticas aquí.

―Como dije, no sé hasta dónde vamos a llegar. ¿Y quién quiere ser establecido por sus padres?

―Parece que Erza está realmente fascinada por Jellal.

―Creo que puede que lo esté. Está luchando con alguna cosa sobre la que no habla. Ves todo el ejercicio y tonificación que hace, como si quisiera ser una súper-sherpa o algo así. Y vale, sí, ella lo hizo —y hace— por Jellal, pero él está de acuerdo con nuestros padres, y se supone que nosotros estamos juntos. Hemos sido siempre amigos desde que crecimos. No quiero hacerle daño, pero sólo no sé si él es el único, así que en este momento no quiero tratar con esto. ―Bebió a sorbos su cerveza.

― ¿Cómo se siente Jellal?

―Decepcionado porque yo no comparto su entusiasmo. Como dije, es complicado.

―Estoy aquí siempre que quieras hablar. ―Me inspeccionó detenidamente y sonrió. ―Gracias.

Ella otra vez dio un toque contra mí. ―Piensas que me voy a ir a mezclar con algún estudiante caliente. ― Cuando ella se alejó, tanto como lamenté admitirlo, era un poco tranquilizador y consolador saber que no era la única que fue jodida.

― ¿Qué pasa?

Echando un vistazo a Sting, que de repente había aparecido, reí. ―No mucho. ― Me levanté como pude. ―Loca porque ustedes estuvieron tirando cerveza.

―No bromeo. Orga y Rufus están perdiendo su entusiasmo por la idea. ― Él alzó la vista. ― ¿Tú sabes lo que me gusta del camping? Como mirar el enorme cielo de noche. ¿Quieres ir a estudiar a las estrellas? Encontré una parada lejos de los árboles donde nosotros podríamos estar sobre la hierba... ―Él inclinó su cabeza al lado en un gesto de pregunta.

Eché un vistazo a donde Natsu hablaba con Minerva. Yo definitivamente había leído mal lo de anoche. Tal vez ya que él sentía que era una carga, él pensó que tenía que alejarse de las vinculaciones emocionales. O tal vez yo no era nada más que alguien para cuidar, la novata, alguien que no estaba muy seguro de lo que lo que llevó a ser sherpa.

―Seguro. ―Dije. ― ¿Por qué no?

Sting y yo agarramos otra cerveza. En el momento que alcanzamos el punto del que él hablaba, yo tenía un zumbido agradable. La hierba se sentía fresca y ligeramente húmeda con el rocío mientras me acostaba sobre ella.

―Esa es la Osa Mayor. ― Dijo Sting, apuntando hacia arriba. Yo señalé también. ―Y ahí Casiopea―. Sting gimió. ―Tú sabes de constelaciones. ―

―Bien, dah, sí. Eso fue la primera cosa que mi papá me enseñó cuando él me llevaba de camping. ―

―Yo esperaba impresionarte, pero ahora tengo una confesión que hacer. La Osa Mayor es la única constelación que fui alguna vez capaz de descubrir. Nunca he podido unir las estrellas de todo lo demás. ―

Yo tenía un presentimiento que no era un problema que Natsu tendría, que él sería capaz de identificar más de lo que yo podría. ¿Por qué aún pensaba yo en Natsu ahora?

Rodé ligeramente hacia Sting. ―Okey, Cassie podría ser difícil, pero si tú puedes encontrar la Osa Mayor, tú deberías ser capaz de distinguir Draco, el Dragón. Su cola se tuerce hacia abajo entre las osas.

―No.

―Sigue la línea de mi dedo. Justo allí. ―

―No. Lo siento. Nunca he sido bueno para ver las imágenes dentro de los patrones. ―

Me alejé de él. ―No importa. La mejor parte son las estrellas fugaces de todos modos. ―

―De algún modo siempre las echo de menos, también. ―

Me reí. ― ¡Sting! Esto es insano. Solamente tenemos que quedarnos aquí afuera hasta que tú veas una. ―

―Esto podría tomar toda la noche. ― Dijo él silenciosamente.

Hice rodar mi cabeza hacia él. Yo podía ver que él me miraba. ―Esto definitivamente lo será si tú no miras al cielo.

―Pero tú eres más interesante. ― Él hizo una pausa. ― ¿Qué te hizo querer ser un sherpa? ―

―Me gusta estar en los bosques, y de esta manera me pagan por estar en él, es un triunfo de triunfo.

―Ya que tú eres de Dallas, tú probablemente no conoces a estos chicos muy bien. ― ¿Trataba él de establecer un nosotros - contra - ellos con su tono? Parecía contraproducente para nuestro objetivo de llevar a Sting y su grupo en condiciones de seguridad a la zona que habían identificados como donde querían acampar. Por otra parte, tal vez, él tenía dudas sobre los empleados del parque. O tal vez él solamente buscaba una conversación.

―Los conocí el verano pasado. ― Aseguré. ―Juvia y yo hemos estado enviándonos correos electrónicos y llamándonos la una a la otra desde entonces. Nos hemos hecho amigas. Pienso que porque tenemos tanto en común. ―

― ¿Como qué?

―Nuestro amor por el aire libre, sobre todo. Además, vamos a ser mayores este año. Y no importa donde tú vas al instituto, es siempre lo mismo. Pandillas. Profesores. Tarea. Chicos. ― Yo pensé otra vez sobre la situación de Juvia. Nosotras habíamos hablado de chicos en términos generales, pero ella nunca había mencionado lo que estaba pasando con ella y Jellal. Tengo que admitir, que me duele un poco que no haya confiado en mí.

―Entonces ¿Tú conociste a todos los guías en el verano pasado?

―Si.

―Yo supongo que nosotros somos afortunados por tenerlos a nuestro alrededor. ―Dijo él. ―Yo nunca consideré lo peligroso que sería estar en el bosque. Considerando lo que les pasó a tus padres, ¿No estás asustada?

―No. Por extraño que parezca. Yo siempre me sentí segura aquí. Mientras te mantengas alerta, tú estarás bien. Y a los sherpas les pagan por estar alerta. Por otro lado, yo confío en Natsu con mi vida. ―Yo me sorprendo de mí misma por decir eso en voz alta.

― ¿En serio?

―Oh sí. Él siempre está muy consciente de las cosas.

―Él pareció muy consciente de Minerva allá atrás.

No sólo porque ella se paró al frente de él, yo pienso con poca amabilidad.

― ¿A ti te gusta Natsu? ―Él preguntó, tal vez en respuesta de mi silencio.

―Él no me disgusta.

― ¿Yo te gusto?

Yo tuve el presentimiento de que él preguntaba algo más. Antes de que yo pudiera contestar, el pelo de la parte de atrás de mi cuello y el de mis brazos se erizó. Y me alcé hasta una posición sentada.

― ¿Qué es? ―preguntó Sting.

―Estamos siendo observados.

Él se mofó. ―Oh. Probablemente sea ese tipo, Natsu.

―No, no es Natsu. ―Yo no estaba segura de cómo yo sabía que no era él, o quizás un mejor modo de decirlo era que yo sabría si fuera él. La forma como él me mira se siente muy diferente. Se siente protectora. Esto es como... amenazador.

―Nosotros probablemente deberíamos irnos. ― Me puse de pie.

―Pensaba que nosotros íbamos a esperar hasta que yo descubriera una estrella fugaz.

―Pero si no hemos estado mirando el cielo. Y enserio. Tengo un mal presentimiento. Tenemos que regresar.

―Es sólo porque comenzamos a hablar del peligro.

Comencé a frotar mis brazos. ―No es eso. Vamos, Sting. Natsu va a empujarnos otra vez mañana. Tengo que dormir algo. ―Él de mala gana se puso de pie.

―Está bien. ―Agarré las latas de cerveza y las empujé en sus brazos. ―Ellas son ligeras, pero tú y los chicos todavía van a tener que llevarlas. No podemos dejar basura en el bosque.

―Supongo que traer la cerveza no era una idea tan simpática después de todo. ― Yo podía ver su sonrisa. ―Excepto que me dio algún tiempo a solas contigo.

Mientras nos dirigíamos de nuevo al campamento yo no podía sacudirme el presentimiento de que había algo mirándonos, algo peligroso. Entonces lo vi, perdido en las sombras de los árboles, los pequeños caminos a lo lejos. Sólo sus ojos plateados brillantes eran visibles. Un lobo. Este sacó su cabeza sólo una fracción, pero para mí era bastante para ver que era negro. Negro sólido.

Este nos miraba.

Natsu había dicho que los lobos no atacan a la gente. Pero yo no estaba tan segura.

― ¡Eh!, yo vi un lobo así la noche que te seguí a la fiesta de cumpleaños. ― Dijo Sting.

― ¿En serio?

―Sí, casi tuve un ataque al corazón, a la derecha del lugar. Simplemente salió de las sombras cuando yo iba a volver a la cabaña―.

Lo que yo sentía esta noche era muy parecido a lo que yo había sentido esa noche. ¿Por qué un lobo me seguiría?

― ¿Tú piensa que es peligroso? ―Preguntó Sting.

¡Sí! mi mente gritó.

―No sé. ― Contesté. Yo sabía que no debía confiar en este lobo. Algo al respecto envió una señal de que estaba buscando problemas. O eso, o que ya tenía una cerveza de más.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Bien mis chicos, otro cap para ustedes. Comenten Porfa!**


	7. Chapter 6

**CAPITULO 6**

A la tarde siguiente llegamos al estrepitoso río. El agua fluía rápidamente, creando grandes olas blancas. Aún, si no era terriblemente profundo, parecía increíblemente peligroso.

Observe, con mi corazón prácticamente en la garganta, cuando Natsu pasaba peligrosamente a través de él. Un nudo atado a un árbol en la orilla del río estaba amarrado alrededor de su cintura. Si el resbalaba, eso no permitiría que fuera arrastrado corriente abajo. Una vez que él llegara a la otra orilla, aseguraría la cuerda en otro árbol, formando una línea a través del río para que el resto de nosotros pudiéramos sujetarnos. Él estaba casi en medio de la corriente y el agua chocaba retumbantemente feroz alrededor de sus caderas, lo cual significaba que llegarían a mi cintura o quizá más arriba.

El peligro envió una ola de adrenalina y ansiedad a través de mí. Esto iba a ser divertido, por no mencionar desafiante. Yo amaba el agua casi tanto como amaba las excursiones. Estaba anticipando y verificando mis habilidades en contra del enfurecido río.

―Oye, Lucy, ¿quieres ayudarnos por aquí? ― Preguntó Erza.

Eché un vistazo alrededor. Habían inflado una balsa amarilla y estaban cargando los suministros dentro de ella. Sting y su grupo estaban cargando otra balsa con la caja que ellos estaban remolcando, una caja de madera que hoy estaba un poco más ligera.

Me arrodillé al lado de nuestra balsa y comencé a atar las cosas.

―Tú y Sting parecían muy cercanos anoche, ― Dijo Juvia.

―Solo miramos las estrellas. ― No sabía porque de repente me sentí consciente de haber pasado tiempo con él. ―Él nunca había visto una estrella fugaz.

―Si, claro, ― Dijo Erza. ―Los campistas siempre están usando esa misma excusa para tener tiempo a solas con una sherpa.

―No, en serio, ― Insistí.

Erza rio ligeramente. ―Eso no es un problema. Él es lindo. ―Ella tenía razón en eso.

―Natsu probablemente dejará a uno de nosotros atrás para mantener un ojo sobre ellos, ― Dijo Juvia.

― ¿Eso es normal? ― Pregunté. Juvia había estado con nosotros el verano pasado, pero solo habíamos estado en el parque cerca de una semana.

―Si, especialmente si ellos van lejos en el bosque tal y como este grupo lo está haciendo. La última cosa que el parque quiere es una reputación de que los campistas se meten en problemas.

― ¿Quién estará atrás?

―No lo sé todavía. A cualquiera que le toque la tarea más fastidiosa, probablemente, ― Dijo Erza. ―Ya que te gusta Sting, quizá esa serás tú.

Un grito victorioso hizo eco alrededor de nosotros. Provenía de Jellal y Gray, que habían estado parados permanentemente en la orilla, sirviendo como ayudantes. Supuse que, si Natsu había perdido su equilibrio o se hundía, uno de ellos planeaba lanzarse al agua detrás de él. No estaba segura de lo bien que lo hubieran hecho….

Pero eso era un caso hipotético. Él había cruzado sin percances hasta el otro lado. No estaba muy segura porque me sentí tan orgullosa de él, como si su victoria fuera la mía.

Amarró la cuerda antes de despojarse de su camiseta y colgarla por encima de un arbusto para que se secara. A pesar de la distancia, se podía apreciar la belleza de su torso desnudo. Era principios de junio y ya lucía un perfecto bronceado. No parecía la clase de chico que utilizara cámaras de broncear. Él amaba el aire libre tanto como yo lo hacía, así que ese bronceado era totalmente natural.

Cuando se giró, también note algo en la parte de atrás de su hombro izquierdo.

¿Una marca de nacimiento? ¿Un tatuaje? Se veía tan perfecto que tenía que ser tinta. ¿No es eso interesante? Me pregunté que sería lo que él consideraría suficientemente importante para haber querido que estuviera permanentemente en una parte de su cuerpo. Igualmente, no podía negar que encontraba la idea de tatuarse atractiva-cuando estaban bien hechos. El suyo, incluso desde aquí, era definitivamente sexy.

―Nosotros terminamos por aquí, ― Dijo Sting.

Me sorprendí con su repentino anuncio y su cercanía- como si yo hubiera sido agarrada haciendo algo que no debería haber estado haciendo. Gracias a Dios él no era lector de mentes. No hubiera apreciado mis pensamientos acerca de Natsu. Sin embargo, ¿cuánta lealtad le debía a Sting? Sólo habíamos observado las estrellas juntos.

―Lucy, ¿tienes un segundo? ― preguntó.

Miré a Juvia y a Erza. Ellas dos se encogieron de hombros.

―Casi hemos terminado, ― ofreció Juvia vacilantemente, como si no estuviera segura de si yo la estaba mirando por una excusa para no alejarme.

Me levanté y seguí a Sting por una corta distancia hasta que estuvimos lejos de los demás.

― ¿Qué pasa? pregunté.

―Realmente no he tenido mucho tiempo para hablar contigo hoy. Desearía que Natsu te dejara libre. ―Yo sonreí. ―Él no es mi guarda de prisión.

―Entonces quizá cuando lleguemos al otro lado del río, tú puedes decirle que quieres caminar conmigo. O quizá yo debería decírselo.

―No sé si él está abierto a sugerencias como esa, pero hablaré con él.

―Genial. Sabes, el problema de acampar un mes es que destruye totalmente tu vida amorosa. Quiero decir, ¿qué pasa si yo quiero invitarte a salir en una cita? No es como que pudiéramos ir al cine.

Sonreí abiertamente, pensando que yo quizá podía saber a dónde esto estaba yendo- y me sentí increíblemente halagada. ―Eso es verdad.

―Pero una cena a la luz de las velas-…

― ¿Una lata de frijoles a la luz de las velas?

―Oye, no es la comida, es la compañía y yo traje la vela. Así que quizá esta noche…

El dejo las palabras desvanecerse formando una pregunta segura. Si yo estaba interesada…

¿En realidad lo estaba? Desvié mi mirada hacia el agua. Natsu estaba en su camino de regreso. Yo no podía verlo a él siendo romántico. Aunque él había sido dulce la primera noche cuando yo había necesitado deambular por ahí.

¿Dulce? No era exactamente una palabra que asociaría con Natsu. ¿Por qué si importar lo que yo estuviera haciendo, siempre estaba pensando en él? Eso era demente, especialmente cuando tenía a un chico que estaba prácticamente pidiéndome salir en una cita- aquí en el bosque.

―Cena a la luz de las velas esta noche. Por supuesto.

―Estupendo. Nos vamos a escapar.

La niña aventurera en mi interior se estaba sintiendo malvada. ―Estupendo. Te alcanzaré luego.

Caminé de regreso hacia donde Juvia y Erza estaban amarrando unas pocas cosas dentro de la balsa. La idea era que entre menos cosas lleváramos, más fácil seria atravesar el río. Nuestras mochilas, botas y cualquier cosa que fuera una carga irían dentro de la balsa.

Una vez las tres balsas estuvieron completamente cargadas, los chicos las jalaron dentro del agua. Natsu, Jellal y Gray se esforzaron en llevar la balsa de suministros a través del río.

Detrás de ellos, Dr. Eucliffe, Sting y Orga comenzaron su propia lucha contra el río cuando ellos guiaron su balsa de equipo secreto. Dobengal, Rogue y Rufus estaban empujando la última balsa, la cual cargaba las mochilas de los estudiantes de postgrado y diversos artículos.

El resto de nosotras esperamos en la orilla del río.

―Hablando de machismo- como si nosotras no fuéramos lo suficientemente

fuertes para atravesar las balsas, ― Dijo Minerva.

―Trabajan para mí, ― Dijo Juvia. ―Déjalos hacer todo el trabajo pesado.

―Es fácil de decir para ti. Tú no tienes que impresionar al Dr. Eucliffe. No puedo esperar hasta que lleguemos a nuestro destino y realmente poder trabajar.

― ¿Y qué es exactamente? ― Yo pregunté. Todavía estaba un poco confundida sobre lo que ellos planeaban archivar.

―Descubrir el origen de la leyenda del hombre lobo en este lugar. Es en parte el enfoque académico del Dr. Eucliffe.

― ¿Crees que vas a encontrar un libro por ahí en alguna parte? ― Ella me dio una sonrisa indulgente.

―Algo así. Los lobos. ¿No los oyes de noche?

Pensé en el que yo había visto la noche anterior. Me preguntaba si debería mencionarle a Natsu. Algo sobre el lobo me pareció siniestro. Si estuviera rabioso, probablemente habría atacado. Yo probablemente era más cautelosa a medida que nos alejábamos más de la civilización, de mi zona de comodidad.

―Los Aullido de los lobos― Erza dijo. ―Es lo que ellos hacen.

―Sea lo que sea. ― Minerva asintió con la cabeza hacia el río. ―Natsu es tan caliente. No puedo creer que no tenga novia.

―Pienso que él es uno de aquellos tipos que cree en la espera de la chica adecuada. ― dijo Juvia.

―Si, claro. ¿El tipo fuerte y silencioso? Siempre un jugador. Tómalo de mí. He visto lo suficiente de ellos en el campus para saber.

― ¿Vas a la misma universidad? ― Yo pregunté, sorprendida por sus palabras.

―No, somos de Virginia. Natsu dijo que él iba a la escuela en Michigan.

―Si, ― dijo Juvia ―Beca de atletismo

―Supongo que siempre se puede transferir― Dijo Minerva, sin apartar los ojos de encima de él, mientras él y los otros arrastraban las balsas hacia la orilla.

―Bien, parece que nos toca cruzar a la cabeza. ― Dijo Erza.

Juvia y yo dimos un paso al río. El agua fría se escuchaba poderosa una vez corriendo por mis pantorrillas. Juvia y yo llegamos de nuevo para dar una mano a Erza y a Minerva para mantenerlas estables contra la corriente del agua. Cuando estaban en su camino a través del río, Juvia me saludó y comenzó a hacer su camino hacia la distante orilla.

Natsu había designado que yo iba de última. No me engañé pensando que él creía que yo era especial.

Él probablemente había leído mi solicitud de Sherpa y sabía que yo era una nadadora fuerte. En la escuela secundaria había estado en el equipo de natación y había intentado entrar en el equipo olímpico. Me perdí por unas centésimas de segundo. Aun así, nadie me estuviese cuidando las espaldas, no estuve preocupada.

Ya que nosotros dejábamos al grupo del Dr. Eucliffe, ellos volverían al pueblo utilizando esta ruta, nosotros solamente íbamos a mantener la cuerda asegurada aquí entonces estaría listo cuando regresáramos a este punto. La mayor parte de nuestras provisiones permanecerían con el Dr. Eucliffe, entonces nosotros podríamos movernos más deprisa de regreso.

Esperé hasta que Juvia fuera casi tres cuartos del camino a través antes de comenzar a hacer mi camino. Agarré la cuerda con fuerza y luché contra la poderosa agua que se precipitaba. Sin la cuerda, yo sabía que no podría haber mantenido el equilibrio, no podría haber quedado en posición vertical. Las corrientes eran salvajes y turbulentas. El agua me había subido a la cintura, cuando sentí un tirón rápido sobre la cuerda. La extraña vibración me recordó la forma en que la línea se puso tensa cuando fui a pescar y había mordido con mis padres adoptivos.

Erza y Minerva lo habían hecho para llegar a la orilla. Juvia continuó. Ella no había sentido el tirón inusual en la cuerda, como ellas estaban detrás de mí viajaron solo las sensaciones de las extrañas miradas que me habían perseguido después de aquella primera noche cuando Juvia había arreglado la fiesta sorpresa para mí. A pesar de las advertencias que sonaban en mi cabeza, me paré y eché un vistazo hacia atrás. Como era tan de tarde, las sombras se alargaban. Yo no podía ver nada. Supuse que podría haber sido un pájaro- Un gran pájaro- aterrizando y volando.

― ¡Lucy!

Incluso con el ruido del río, yo reconocí la voz de Natsu y la impaciencia en ella. Me volví a la distante orilla del río. Juvia estaba haciendo su camino para salir del agua. Yo sabía por qué Natsu estaba algo molesto conmigo. Yo era la interrupción. Natsu quería hacer algún progreso más antes de la caída de noche. Ese chico no sabe el significado de los meandros o tomar las cosas con calma. Con él todo era empujar las cosas a los límites, sus límites y-…

La cuerda se rompió de repente. El agua tumultuosa empujó mis piernas debajo de mí y caí sobre ellas. Perdí mi agarre de la cuerda floja y comencé desesperadamente a buscarlo. Me había ido. Pero lo peor de todo, era que yo no podía sentir el aire. Yo estaba completamente sumergida y atrapada en la corriente. Mis pulmones me quemaban, y mi pecho se iba apretando. Luché para conseguir mi equilibrio, pero el agua caótica me empujaba a lo largo. No podía encontrar el fondo del río. Debí haber ido a lo más…

¡Paff! ¡Un Golpe!

Me golpeó una piedra o una roca o algo increíblemente grande y pesado. Un último aliento llego a mí. Empecé a luchar para llegar a la superficie.

Mis pulmones estaban ardiendo. Tenía el pecho muy adolorido. Yo no sabía si iba a ceder o iba a explotar. Parecía que sería capaz de hacer ambas cosas al mismo tiempo. Me abrí camino a la superficie, falto el aire, y volví al agua. Tuve que conseguir el control. Me defendí del pánico creciente y el miedo de morir.

No voy a ahogarme. Rechazo ahogarme.

Luché para levantar mi cara de la turbia corriente e hice rodar mi espalda. ¿De dónde habían venido los rápidos turbulentos? El agua se mueve más rápido aquí. Era más fuerte. ¿Hasta qué punto había viajado? A mí me parecían millas.

Por el rabillo del ojo, vi a una gran rama flotando cerca. Luego me abalancé sobre ella. Me mantuvo a flote, me dio una oportunidad para juntar mis pensamientos y mi aliento. Tenía que ponerme a la orilla. Di patadas, tratando de usar la rama como un flotador, pero los rápidos jugaban con la rama como si la poseyeran. Le dejé ir y comencé a tratar de nadar hasta la orilla.

No estaba tan lejos. Yo podía hacer esto. Yo podría hacerlo. Algo rozo mi rodilla. Estaba nerviosa, pero también me di cuenta que el agua de pronto estaba más baja. La corriente era todavía fuerte, que me empujaba a lo largo de la zona rocosa, eso impedía a mis pies ganaran estabilidad. Me arrastre hasta casi la orilla. Entonces di sacudidas encima y sobre el borde, de banco herboso de la orilla. Mi estómago y mi pecho me dolían mientras tosía el agua. Entonces me derrumbé, respirando pesadamente. Me dolía todo el cuerpo. Mis brazos y piernas estaban raspados y en algunos lugares sangrando. Comencé a temblar, no sólo del frío, sino por la impresión de todo. No quise pensar cuán cerca había estado yo a ahogarme.

Yo había tomado clases de natación hace un par de veranos cuando yo había trabajado como salvavidas en la piscina de la ciudad. Pero el río era más peligroso que una piscina. Yo había tenido suerte… Hasta ahora. Yo sabía que las clases que había tomado eran para darme el lujo de descansar no para la supervivencia. Era imperativo que yo no estuviera caliente.

Me obligue a sentarme. Exprimí tanta agua como yo podía de mi ropa, pero esto no trajo ningún alivio inmediato. Solo quería acostarme a dormir, pero yo sabía que debía buscar el camino de regreso hacia los demás. Correr ayudaría al calor en mi cuerpo. Necesitaba el calor. Luche con mis pies y me tambalee hacia delante a través de los árboles.

Un siniestro gruñido congeló mis pasos. Yo pensaba que el río sería lo más peligroso que iba a enfrentar hoy. Había estado muy, muy mal.

Un oso enfurecido era mucho peor.

.

.

.

.

CONTINUARA (?

:D holis... dejo otro y me voy...

chau :´D


	8. Chapter 7

**CAPÍTULO 7**

¡El oso era enorme! Parado en sus patas traseras, parecía que estaba cerca de los siete pies de altura, aunque mi percepción de su altura podría haber sido afectada por mi terror. No sabía si los osos reaccionaban al olor de la sangre o el miedo, pero yo seguía sangrando y definitivamente estaba asustada.

Diría que si tú te enfrentaras a un oso la mejor manera de hacerlo sería dejándose caer en el vientre y estirar. Aunque también diría que enroscarse en posición fetal. Decisiones, decisiones. Todavía estaba recuperándome de la penosa experiencia en el río y apenas podía pensar, y mucho menos decidir la estrategia a seguir. Sabía lo suficiente como para no entrar en pánico o correr. Pero no podía ponerme sumisa. Si algo pasaba, quería estar en condiciones de, al menos, tratar de salvar mi vida.

Sacudiendo su cabeza, el oso abrió su boca y rugió. Sus dientes eran enormes y sus patas monstruosas. Entonces se dejó caer en todo en sus cuatro patas y comenzó a atacar.

Instintivamente, me giré para correr. Por el rabillo del ojo, capté un vago movimiento. Un gruñido bajo, amenazador –diferente al del oso, aunque resonaba en la zona. Giré de nuevo justo a tiempo para ver a un lobo saltar encima del oso.

Apresurándome hacia atrás, me tropecé con algo y caí duramente sobre mi trasero. Pensé que debía utilizar la distracción del ataque del lobo para correr, pero por alguna razón no podía apartar la mirada de los animales que estaban gruñendo y atacándose unos a otros. El oso le dio una palmada al lobo. Lo escuché aullar y pude ver borbotones de sangre en sus cuartos traseros, donde las garras del oso rasgaron.

Pero no dio marcha atrás, ya que se agachó, situándose entre el oso y yo. Pero yo no quería que este lobo muriera. No era el que había visto la noche anterior. De eso estaba segura. Su piel era diferente, una mezcla de colores. El enseñó sus dientes.

Parado en sus patas traseras, el oso gruñó. El lobo chasqueó. Un sonido bajo de advertencia vibrando desde su garganta.

Sabía que debería estar corriendo, pero simplemente no tenía energía. Ahora que estaba de vuelta en el suelo, no sabía si sería capaz de levantarme. Yo quería gritar, quería que uno de los sherpas me encontrara, que me ayudara.

El oso hizo otro golpe al lobo, lanzándolo en el aire como si fuera nada. Después del duro aterrizaje, el lobo se levantó, se puso en cuclillas, y empezó a rodear al oso. Entonces se movió hacia delante, yendo despacio, y mordió al oso en la pata. El oso lanzó un pequeño aullido, dio medio vuelta y corrió.

Todavía en cuclillas, el lobo se volvió hacia mí. ¿Estaba yo a punto de convertirme en su víctima? Me acordé de lo que Natsu me había dicho: Un lobo sano nunca había atacado a seres humanos. Traté de no acobardarme. No quería que sintiera que tenía reservas, que estaba siendo precavida. Pero el cansancio, el miedo, y todo lo que había perdurado desde que la cuerda se rompió, me estaba reclamando, y empecé a temblar violentamente.

Tratando de recuperar el control de mí misma, me centré en el lobo en lugar de lo mucho que estaba lastimada. Me recordó a un perro grande. Era la criatura más hermosa que jamás había visto. Su piel era una extraña mezcla de profundos, luminosos colores. Y sus ojos eran como de plata viva, y no del color gris del lobo que había visto la noche anterior. Tuve la extraña sensación de que me miraba, ¿tratando de determinar qué?

¿Por qué me miraba? ¿Por qué solo estaba allí parado?

Cuanto más tiempo se quedó allí, más cómoda me sentí con él. Me sentí extraña por este tipo de lazos que yo no podía explicar exactamente. Los lobos en mis pesadillas siempre fueron feroces, pero este me había salvado, se interpuso entre el oso y yo. ¿Todos estos años dejé que lo que pasó con mis padres afectara mis sueños? Tenía miedo de algo, pero no era del bosque o

los lobos. Se trataba de algo dentro de mí, algo que yo no entendía.

Oí una cacofonía de voces. Los demás. Pensé en el Dr. Eucliffe y su obsesión con los lobos.

―Corre― le susurre severamente. ―ponte a salvo.

Volvió la cabeza en un ángulo burlón. Luego escapó, desapareciendo detrás de la densa vegetación.

―Lucy! ― Juvia gritó.

― ¡Aquí! ― me quedé en donde estaba. Tratando de reunir mis fuerzas.

― ¡Oh mi dios! ― Juvia lloraba mientras ella, Erza, Gray y Sting entraban al claro. Estaba sorprendida de que Natsu no estuviera en el grupo.

Juvia corrió hacia mí, cayendo en sus rodillas, y comenzó a frotar mi brazo, cuidadosamente para no tocar los arañazos. Se sintió tan bien.

―Teníamos miedo de que te hubieras ahogado― dijo Erza mientras se unía a Juvia y comenzaba a frotar mi otro brazo. El calor adicional era celestial.

Me reí débilmente. ―No.

Gray se quitó su playera. ―Deberías quitarte tu playera húmeda―. Juvia arrebató su playera y corrió a los chicos.

―Natsu tiene uno como ese―, escuché a Sting decir mientras se alejaba.

En el hombro izquierdo de la espalda de Gray había un tatuaje, algo que parecía un símbolo Celta. Muy parecido al collar que tenía puesto. Lo toqué ahora, aliviada de encontrar que no lo había perdido en el río.

―Si, una iniciación de fraternidad― dijo Gray, ― ¿loco no?

Considerando las circunstancias, mi primer pensamiento era salvajemente loco: no podía imaginarme a Natsu uniéndose a una fraternidad. El pensamiento siguiente fue que él se había quedado atrás con los otros y los suministros, en vez de asegurarse de que yo estaba bien. No pude apabullar mi decepción.

Le dio un codazo a mi hombro, trayéndome de vuelta de mis distraídas reflexiones. ―Vamos, necesitamos sacarte de esas ropas húmedas―. Me quitó la playera y el brassiere. Erza las empacó mientras yo me metía en la playera de Gray. Aún conservaba su calor corporal y era tan reconfortante como una manta caliente. Me hacía sentir mucho mejor. Mis pantalones cortos eran de un material de secado rápido, y mientras no me tostaba, no estaba tan fría como lo había estado.

Una vez que me había puesto la playera de Gray, los chicos regresaron.

― ¿Debemos hacer fuego aquí o solo regresarla al campamento? ― Jellal preguntó.

―Regresarla al campamento― dijo Gray. ― ¿puedes cargarla?

―Si, seguro― respondió Jellal.

―Puedo caminar― insistí. ―el movimiento me ayudará a calentarme más, ¿no creen?

―Si, probablemente― dijo Jellal. ― ¿puedes pararte? ¿Comenzar a moverte alrededor?

Asentí y de un tirón me puso sobre mis pies.

― ¿Qué hay sobre Natsu? ― preguntó Sting. ― ¿Por la manera en que corría no debería habernos encontrado aquí?

¿Él no está en el campamento? ¿El vino tras de mí?

Sentí esta pequeña chispa de alegría que hizo que mis ojos picaran. ¿Qué tan raro era esto? Otra reacción tardía del trauma. Eso era lo que tenía que ser. Yo no era especial para Natsu, él no era especial para mí; excepto por un lazo del tipo ya que somos sherpas.

―Probablemente perdió de vista a Lucy en el agua y corrió justo hacia donde ella terminó acercándose a la orilla. ― Gray explicó. ―el chico está yendo a la universidad por una beca de atletismo. El corre como el viento. Lo buscaré un poco más allá, veré si lo encuentro. Ustedes chicos diríjanse de regreso. Lucy necesita beber algo caliente –mientras más pronto, mejor―

Él no esperó a que alguien discutiera con él. Él solo empezó a caminar en la dirección por la que el lobo había venido.

―Ten cuidado― le dije. ―había un lobo y un oso―. Gray se detuvo como si quisiera decir algo. Pero Sting lo interrumpió― ¿dónde?

―Aquí. Ellos pelearon. Ambos huyeron. El lobo está lastimado, si corres cerca de el-…

―no te preocupes. No me acercaré a él. Los animales salvajes y yo no nos llevamos bien. ― él se apresuró a irse para tratar de encontrar a Natsu y decirle que yo estaba bien.

Cuando regresamos al campamento, estaba contenta de que las tiendas de campaña estuvieran instaladas. Me deslicé dentro de la mía. No podía deshacerme de mi short húmedo lo suficientemente rápido. Me puse unos cálidos pantalones de franela y una sudadera. Los rasguños que recibí ya no sangraban, pero puse algo de antiséptico sobre ellos. No podía ser demasiado cuidadosa en el bosque. Luego tomé una manta, envolviéndola alrededor de mí, y salí para sentarme cerca del fuego. Necesitaba un poco de comida reconfortante. Una bolsa grande de Oreos doble estaría bien. Pero yo no había preparado nuestras provisiones.

Juvia me dio una taza de sopa. ―Toma eso. Te ayudará a calentarte―. Ella se sentó junto a mí. ―estábamos tan preocupados―.

―No tan preocupados como yo lo estaba.

―De acuerdo, no tomes esto a mal, pero me alegra que hayas sido tú y no yo. No soy una nadadora fuerte.

―Si nadar en los rápidos alguna vez es un evento olímpico, tal vez tenga una oportunidad de unirme al equipo.

Ella se rio, entendiendo mi chiste cursi. Había compartido con ella mi casi logro de integrarme en el equipo olímpico.

―Definitivamente―Ella puso su brazo alrededor de mí y me abrazó con fuerza.

―Dios, no sé si alguna vez he estado tan asustada por alguien en toda mi vida―. Apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro. Pensé que podría dormir justo allí. La única cosa que encontraría más reconfortante sería el hombro de Natsu. Estaba tan conmovida por el hecho de que él había entrado en pánico y corrido a buscarme, que me había pasado. Probablemente el estará enojado consigo mismo cuando se dé cuenta de lo que ha pasado. Él no era perfecto. No es que planeara señalárselo a él.

Natsu y Gray se pasearon en el campamento con una fácil zancada. Con su color moreno, casi parecían hermanos.

―Yo tenía razón. Él había corrido más rápido de lo que el río te trajo hacia aguas bajas. Él fue más allá de la zona en la que saliste a tierra.

―Eso te pasa por tener el récord en millas de la universidad― dijo Jellal. Natsu apenas reconoció el comentario de Jellal antes de agacharse al lado mío. ― ¿Estas bien? ―

―Si― respondí, avergonzada por toda la atención. ―no quise causar tanto alboroto, no sé por qué la cuerda cedió.

― ¿No te dijeron?

Le di una mirada confusa. ― ¿decirme qué?

―La cuerda estaba rota.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Esto de tener mucho tiempo libre me obliga a actualizar** **rápido** **D:**

 **nos vemos :D**


	9. Chapter 8

**CAPÍTULO 8**

― ¿De qué están hablando? ― el Dr. Eucliffe exigió.

Por un momento, mirando a Natsu a los ojos, olvidé que no estábamos solos.

―Después que Natsu se fuera, Jellal me halo a la orilla, ―Gray dijo.―Pensamos que la cuerda se había dañado con la corteza y se había deshilachado, pero los bordes están buenos. Alguien uso un cuchillo en ella.

― ¿Quién haría algo así? ―Minerva preguntó.

Natsu estiro su cuerpo como un depredador que solo él puede hacer. ― ¿Tiene enemigos, profesor?

―Uno de mis colegas y yo competimos por subvenciones, pero él no es el tipo que sabotearía una expedición. ― el Dr. Eucliffe dijo calmadamente, pero su mirada revoloteaba alrededor de los cargadores como si buscara algo sospechoso. ―No tiene sentido que alguien se sienta amenazado por lo que estamos hacienda. Sugiero que regresemos. Perdimos algo de tiempo hoy como resultado de este pequeño…percance. Me gustaría que lo hiciéramos mañana.

¿Casi me muero y él lo considera un percance inconveniente? ¿Y quería hacer caso omiso de las complicaciones de una cuerda cortada? Aunque no estaba segura del todo, pensé que esto merecía la pena hablarlo.

Sting me miraba como si él buscara decirme algo. Quizás busca disculparse por su padre.

Con gemidos y quejas, los estudiantes regresaron a sus tiendas. Todos excepto Sting. Podría decir que lo que el buscara decirme, no quería decirlo con público. Me compadecí de él. No es su culpa que su padre fuera un idiota. Coloqué mis pies fuertemente y él se me acercó. Forcé una sonrisa cansada.

―Supongo que no habrá cena a la luz de las velas.

Sus mejillas se oscurecieron cuando él se sonrojo. ―No hoy, ¿pero tal vez podríamos dar una pequeña caminata?

Cabeceé y comenzamos a caminar lejos del fuego.

―No vayan lejos del campo―Natsu ordenó bruscamente. Lo mire sobre mi hombro. No estaba feliz. Casi me muero y el humor de todos estaba agriado. No sabía si sentirme alagada o que tendría a influenciarme a estar enfadada o irritada. ―No vamos.

―Él te protege―, Sting dijo mientras caminábamos fuera del campamento

―El protege a todo el mundo. Es su trabajo.

―Lo hubieras visto ahí abajo moverse de un lado a otro. Nunca vi a nadie moverse así, casi ni podía verlo.

―Aparentemente él es un personaje de viaje a las estrellas.

―Sí, probablemente. ― Nos detuvimos bastante lejos para que nadie nos oyera. Tomó mi mano, ―Fui el único que no fui a corriendo a intentar atrapar la cuerda. Iba a correr junto con él, pero Gray me detuvo. No habría podido ayudar de todas maneras.

―Está bien. Estas ahí cuando te necesito.

―Intento, pero todos los exploradores son tan protectores que me hacen sentir como un forastero.

―Está bien, en serio. ― Odiaba que se sintiera mal por todo esto-y que el haya querido estar ahí para mí, pero los otros no lo dejaron. Sabía que él no se sentía bien con ellos. Creí que era por su grado académico. Es muy joven par a ir a la escuela de postgrado. Probablemente tenga un coeficiente intelectual increíblemente alto.

―Entonces quien vino primero- ¿el lobo o el oso? ― preguntó.

― ¿Como la pregunta que fue primero la gallina-o-el-huevo? ― no me importó disimular el tono irritado de mi voz, es una pregunta extraña.

―Realmente. Tengo curiosidad. Los osos no suelen atacar.

―Díselo al chico explorador que fue atacado hace algunos años en Alaska. ― De repente me di cuenta que mi molestia con él era tan estúpida como su pregunta. ¿Qué importa? Estoy viva. ―El oso.

― ¿Así que era un oso y un lobo los que vinieron al rescate?

―No sé si vino al rescate. Quiero decir, sí, persiguió al oso, pero puede ser que no le gustaran los osos.― Traté de irme de eso. ―No tiene nada que ver conmigo. No estoy segura que sabía que estaba ahí hasta después.

― ¿Cómo era el lobo?

Esto es ridículo. Quite mi mano. ―Era negro.

― ¿Solo negro? ¿Como el que vimos anoche?

No, pensé. Pero sentí como si el lobo me protegía. ― ¿qué esperabas?

Cambio su mirada hacia los exploradores que estaban alrededor del fuego. Dr. Eucliffe no les ha dicho que se fueran a dormir, tenía la sensación que esta noche, por ser caprichosos, se quedarían hasta muy tarde - y probablemente harían ruido.

―No lo sé.―Dijo en voz baja, ―pensé que podría ser de varios colores.― Se agacho hacia mí y bajo la voz aun más. Entre tú y yo, creo raro que a Natsu no lo hayamos encontrado antes.

― ¿Que tratas de decir?

Recuerdo la conversación que había tenido con su padre la primera noche. ¿Pensaba que Natsu….era el lobo? ¡Eso es una locura!

¿Esta conversación realmente paso? Claro, debí sufrir falta de oxigeno al haber estado en el agua.

―Creo que Natsu corría rápido mientras yo estaba en el agua, por un momento pudo perderme de vista.

―Tal vez―; Sting murmuro. ―hay algo extraño en todo esto.

―Lo que sea. Estoy cansada.

―Lo siento. No te traje aquí para molestarte. Solo tengo curiosidad. Ocurren cosas inexplicables en este bosque.

―La gente juega malas pasadas a los campistas todo el tiempo, tratan de asustar a todos. Igual que las historias de fantasmas que cuentan alrededor de la fogata.

―Supongo.― Me sonrió. ―me alegra que estés bien. Estaba un poco celoso pensando que Natsu iba a tu rescate. Me alegra que se haya movido como un idiota al irse lejos. No es perfecto.

Toqué su brazo. ―No tienes porque estar celoso.

―Tal vez podamos tener una cita mañana en la noche.

―Tal vez.

Se acerco a mí para tratar de besarme. Se detuvo. Probablemente sentía lo mismo que yo. Sin necesidad de darse la vuelta, sabía que Natsu nos observaba.

Vi la determinación en los ojos de Sting, sabía que él iba a besarme. Buscaba hacerlo para tener algo con qué pelear con Natsu. Pero no iba a jugar su juego. Antes que su atención volviera hacia mí, dije ―Buenas Noches― y me fui caminando.

Este campamento tiene una sobrecarga de testosterona. Casi me meto a mi cabaña cuando Natsu dijo. ―Hey Lucy, ¿me permites un momento?

Sus palabras eran las de una pregunta; su tono no. Era una orden. Estaba física y mentalmente cansada. Así que, reuní mis reservas y fui a donde los otros exploradores estaban.

Me pregunto qué pasa con sus expresiones secretas. Tenía el presentimiento que lo que ellos estaban hablando, no querían que el grupo de Eucliffe lo supiera.

― ¿Cómo estás?―Natsu preguntó. Verdadera preocupación se reflejaba en su voz. Parpadee las lágrimas que reflejaban mi debilidad. No solo frente a Natsu sino también a los otros guías. Juvia me dio una sonrisa de confianza.

―Estoy bien. Le debo mi vida al lobo. Escuchaste sobre ello. ¿Verdad? ¿Con el oso?

―Sí, Gray me dijo. Siento no haber estado ahí para ayudar.

―No eres de los que entran en pánico y salen corriendo sin ver hacia tras.― Le dije las palabras y comprendí que no debería haberlas dicho con los otros exploradores escuchándonos, ellos sabían que era cierto. Natsu no entra en pánico. Además, él no comete errores tan estúpidos.

―El agua iba tan rápido que pensé que te alejabas. No creí que podría alcanzarte y estar seguro.―Cabeceé, aun cuando sus palabras no son verdaderas.

―Me gustaría dejar al lobo un filete si pudiera, ― le dije.

―Estoy seguro de que lo apreciaría. De todos modos, te llamé otra vez porque queríamos saber si viste cualquier cosa. No has notado nada extraño en la orilla del río antes de comenzar a cruzarlo.

Miró a su alrededor los rostros graves de los sherpas, sacudí la cabeza. ―Yo tenía un segundo para mirar hacia atrás antes de ir abajo, pero vi sólo sombras. ¿Por qué alguien intenta sabotear esta expedición? Eso no tiene ningún sentido.

―No estamos seguros de qué es la expedición, ― dijo Gray. ―Estamos pensando que podría ser alguien con un rencor en contra de los sherpas, en contra de nosotros.

―Eso no es exactamente cierto, ― dijo Natsu. ―Es un rencor contra mí.

― ¿Por qué alguien tiene un rencor contra ti?―, Le pregunté. ―Quiero decir, tu eres el señor Agente Especial.

Sus dientes blancos brillaron cuando él sonrió. "Mono". Sí, pensé, que es absolutamente "Mono" cuando sonríe así. ―Así que en serio. ¿Quién te guarda rencor? ―, Le pregunté.

―Zeref. Era un sherpa aquí el verano pasado. Hizo algunas cosas que no debería haber hecho, tuvo oportunidades, puso a los campistas en riesgo ―, explicó Erza.

―Natsu le pateó el trasero―, dijo Jellal. Parecía tan impresionado que me sorprendió que no dio a Natsu un golpe en el puño.

―Después de lo cual, Zeref dio un paseo.― Aparentemente Gray quería añadir a la historia.

―Pero eso no significa que él no ha regresado, o que no está dando vueltas―, Juvia advirtió.

Un reflejo, todo el mundo miró a su alrededor. Parecía extraño que estaban preocupados acerca de algunos sherpas flojos del verano pasado. ¿Por qué iba a estar aquí ahora? Yo era el newbie. Yo debía estar nerviosa. No lo estaba. Me dio un mal presentimiento acerca de todo.

―Queremos saber si eran de alrededor―, dijo Jellal.

―No, si se quedaba lo suficientemente lejos―, respondió Juvia.

―Juvia tiene un punto―, dijo Natsu.

―No es para añadir a la paranoia que se está despertando aquí, pero me sigue dando la sensación de que estoy siendo observada, ―les dije.

―Así es―, Juvia murmuró. ―La primera noche, ella estaba asustada.

―No estaba asustada. Simplemente, me parecía como si alguien me estuviera mirando. Y anoche, también.

― ¿Lo de anoche?― Preguntó Natsu.

―Cuando estábamos bebiendo la cerveza, tuve la sensación de que alguien estaba mirando. Quiero decir, yo vi a un lobo más tarde.

― ¿De qué color?

Sting acababa de hacerme la misma pregunta sobre el lobo que atacó el oso.

―¿Hay algo que enfurece a los lobos del parque que tenga que saber? tú has dicho que no atacan a la gente .

―No, pero hemos tenido algunos informes de al menos una que merece ver. Entonces, ¿de qué color era el lobo que viste?

―Anoche era difícil de decir. Si tuviera que adivinar diría que negro, pero podría haber sido sólo las sombras noche. La cosa es, Sting estaba conmigo anoche cuando vi al lobo. Dijo que vio el mismo lobo, al menos piensa que era el mismo lobo que andaba dando vueltas la noche de mi fiesta de cumpleaños.

― ¿Sting estaba en el bosque durante la fiesta?― Juvia preguntó. ― ¿Y el lobo?

―Sting dijo que no podía dormir. Pero no creo que él sea lo que yo sentía que me observaba. Creo que era el lobo, porque yo tenía la misma sensación espeluznante de esa noche. ―di una pequeña risa. ―Por supuesto, un lobo no pudo cortar un cuerda, de manera que no sé qué es lo que todo esto significa.―Natsu intercambio una mirada extraña con Gray.

― ¿Qué?―, Le pregunté.

―Zeref tenía un lobo de mascota―, dijo Natsu. ―Si es todo, hay una buena probabilidad de que Zeref este, también cerca. Todos necesitamos mantenernos alerta. Comenzaremos por fijar guardias por la noche.

Gray y Erza, se fueron primero unos minutos más tarde, se sintió muy bien meterme en mi saco de dormir. Yo estaba maltratada y golpeada, pero sorprendentemente no había sufrido importantes cortes o raspaduras. Con todo, yo había sido muy afortunada.

Con esta realización, mis pensamientos cambiaron de nuevo al lobo. Me preguntaba si él estaba en alguna parte de la ciudad cuidando de sus heridas.

¿Existiría una loba esperándolo en algún lugar? ¿No que los lobos se aparean de por vida? ¿Eran más leales que los seres humanos?

― ¿Lucy?― susurró Juvia.

Me giré sin pensar, gimiendo mientras mis músculos y mi amoratada piel protestó. El verano pasado habíamos compartido una tienda y hablado hasta tarde por la noche. Y tanto como me gustaba Erza, yo no era tan cercana a ella como era con Juvia, y sentía que Juvia no estaría a gusto hablando sobre todo con Erza en la tienda. ― ¿Sí?―

― ¿Qué piensas de Gray?―

De todas las cosas que había esperado que ella me preguntara, después de todo lo que había pasado hoy, esa pregunta no había aparecido en mi radar.

―Pienso que es amable. ¿Por qué?

―No sé. Ha estado siempre alrededor. He crecido con él. Es sólo que él parece… diferente. Más al mando. Quiero decir, he estado pensando sobre él un montón, y es raro.

― ¿Quieres decir que te gusta?―

―Sí, eso creo.

― ¿Qué sobre Jellal?

―Lo sé. Y no quiero hacerle daño. Realmente no quiero, pero es sólo que no sé si es la persona correcta para mí.

― ¿Tienes que decidirte este verano?

―Es una especie de tradición en nuestras familias que tu sepas para el tiempo que tengas diecisiete con quién se supone que vas a estar. Mi cumpleaños se acerca.

―Eso es tan… medieval.

Ella soltó una risa dura. ―Sí, lo sé. Sólo deseo que Natsu me empareje, en vez de Erza, con Gray como guardias esta noche. No hay ninguna diversión en absoluto en estar emparejado con Jellal. No nos hemos estado poniendo juntos últimamente.

Arrugué mi frente. ―Quizás él me emparejará con Jellal para la guardia más tarde.

―Sí, correcto. ¿No ves cómo te mira Natsu? Definitivamente vas a compartir el servicio de guardia con él.

De repente el interior de mi saco de dormir estaba demasiado caliente. Saqué mi pierna fuera y rodé hacia un lado, mitad dentro y mitad fuera de mi saco de dormir. ―No creo que eso signifique algo. Quiero decir, a veces tengo la impresión de que me considera un montón de problemas. Además, él está bastante bueno. Probablemente tenga novia.

―Nunca le he visto con alguien más de un par de veces. Nunca ha ido en serio con una chica. Al menos, no que yo sepa.

―No estoy incluso segura de que él me guste. En serio. Él siempre me está ladrando― Ella rió suavemente. ― ¿Literalmente?

― ¿Qué? No. Él es sólo temperamental, de humor variable, pero entonces supongo que tiene un montón de responsabilidades.

―No es sólo eso, estoy segura de que él está tratando de estar a la altura de las expectativas de todo el mundo. Su familia es bastante poderosa en la zona.

―No sabía eso.

―Oh sí. Los Dragneel, dominan bastantes cosas.

― ¿Han vivido por aquí mucho tiempo?

―Seguro. Son una familia vieja. Han estado aquí, como desde la Guerra Civil o algo así.

―Me pregunto si estaban por aquí cuando mataron a mis padres. Mi terapeuta dice que necesito enfrentarme a mi pasado, pero es un poco duro cuando no tengo recuerdos nítidos de ello y no conozco a nadie que estuviera aquí.

―Eso debió de haber sido duro. Ver morir a tus padres. No puedo incluso imaginarme…

―En realidad no les vi morir. Mamá me hizo retroceder a empujones dentro de este… —una imagen me vino y con ella llegaron sonidos, olores— en esta pequeña cueva o algo. Había aullidos/gruñidos.― ¿Había lobos? ¿Los cazadores les habían disparado y herido a mis padres? ¿Estaba mi madre intentando protegerme?

― ¿Sabes qué sucedió exactamente en el parque?

Sacudí mi cabeza. ―No. No le pregunté a nadie el año pasado. Realmente no creo que quisiera enfrentarme a los detalles concretos. Fue lo suficientemente duro sólo venir aquí. Pero este año… no puedo explicarlo, Juvia, pero me siento diferente. Me siento como si se supusiera que tengo que estar aquí. Que estoy a punto de descubrir algo.

― ¿Algo como qué?

―No estoy segura. Pero ese lobo de hoy… yo no tenía miedo de él. Era como si yo le conociera. ¿Cómo de raro es eso?

― ¿Estaban los lobos allí cuando tus padres fueron asesinados?

―No lo creo. Creí que los cazadores estaban locos. Pero yo he estado teniendo esos pedazos de memoria y hay lobos, pero no están rabioso o algo.

―Quizá necesitas relajarte con esos pensamientos. Déjales que te cojan en cualquier parte.

―Quizás― solté una profunda respiración. ―Estoy demasiado cansada para pensar con claridad sobre esto esta noche. Me siento como si fuera a romperme desde lo del torrente de adrenalina.

Ella alargó su mano y me apretó la mía. ―Sólo estoy contenta de que estés bien.

―Yo también lo estoy― Le sonreí. ―Buenas noches.

Me giré y traté de dormir, pero estaba pensando en el lobo de nuevo. ¿Por qué me había parecido tan familiar? ¿Habíamos descubiertos mis verdaderos padres y yo una guarida de lobos? ¿Quizá algunos lobeznos? ¿Mis padres habían intentado protegerlos de los cazadores? Deseé poder recordar más cosas sobre ese día. ¿Cuánto tiempo vivieron los lobos? ¿Por qué sentí una conexión con éste?

Entonces oí un solitario y triste aullido, y de alguna manera supe. Supe que era él llamándome. Sentí esa conmoción en el fondo de mi pecho. Quería sentarme, echar mi cabeza hacia atrás, y aullar a cambio. Quería contestar su llamada. Mi extraña reacción a su aullido era espantosa/aterradora. Era como si él estuviera sacando a la luz con su llamada a alguna parte fundamental de mí que yo nunca había comprendido que existiera.

Enfréntate a tus miedos, había dicho el doctor Brandon.

Era difícil de hacer esto cuando cambiaban constantemente. En un principio estaban centrados alrededor de mi pasado y lo que había pasado con mis padres. Esos miedos daban lugar a mis pesadillas. Pero últimamente mis miedos tenían más que ver con mi futuro, con lo desconocido, con esta extraña y profunda conmoción dentro de mí. A veces me sentía como si estuviera pasando a través de cambios que no podía entender. Y no sabía con quién hablar de ellos, porque no podía definir exactamente qué es lo que estaba sucediéndome.

Pero sabía una cosa: yo no tenía miedo de ese lobo. Me deslicé fuera de mi saco de dormir y me puse las botas. Juvia no se movió. Agarré mi botiquín de primeros auxilios y mi linterna antes de salir afuera. Erza y Gray estaban de pie hablando en un lado lejos del campamento, no prestando realmente atención. E incluso si ellos me hubieran descubierto, ellos estaban buscando cualquier peligro que pudiera venir al campamento. Yo desde luego que no era una amenaza para nadie, y no nos prohibieron salir.

Dudé un momento y pensé en ir a buscar a Natsu, pero yo no había planeado ir lejos. No pensé que lo necesitara. Me escabullí por un lado de la tienda y luego caminé a grandes zancadas hacia fuera, hacia el matorral, usando la linterna para guiarme hasta alcanzar un punto lo suficientemente lejos del campamento para que mi voz hablando no se escuchara, pero lo suficientemente cerca para que mi grito sí lo hiciera. Apagué mi linterna y esperé. Era tonto creer, desear, que el lobo vendría.

Una luna creciente me alumbraba. Era suficiente para ver. En la ciudad, nunca había comprendido cómo de brillante podía ser la luz de la luna —o quizás sólo eran mis ojos que se estaban ajustando a la oscuridad— pero mi visión nocturna era de algún modo más aguda.

De repente oí un sonido suave de almohadillas. Parecía que mis oídos también estaban más alerta. Moví mis ojos a un lado y allí estaba.

Descendí sobre una rodilla, deseando haberle llevado algo de comer. La luz de la luna se reflejaba a lo largo de su pelaje multicolor como si lo estuviera dibujando. ―Hey, amigo―

Mi voz se atascó con un borde de timidez. Yo hablaba con Fargo, el Lhasa que yo tenía en casa, todo el tiempo. Pero esto era diferente. Este era un animal salvaje, aunque no pareciera amenazador. No quería hacer algún movimiento repentino porque no quería asustarle. ―Quiero darte las gracias.

Para mi asombro, él se movió cuidadosamente un poco más cerca, lo suficientemente cerca que yo podía acariciarle. Vacilé, antes de enterrar lentamente mi mano en su espesa piel. Por encima el pelaje era tieso, pero por debajo era suave y reconfortante. Luchando para mantener mi voz calma e incluso dije: ―No tengas miedo. Sé que estás herido. Quiero ver cómo de malo es.

No estaba precisamente segura de qué podía hacer para ayudar. ¿Tratar de limpiarlo y poner un poco de antiséptico? Tenía miedo de que si le vendaba la herida, él sería más visible para los depredadores. Sabía que los lobos variaban en color así que ellos podían esconder los alrededores con más facilidad. Arrullé suavemente mientras me movía hacia sus cuartos traseros, hacia el que había sido herido. Yo nunca había estado tan cerca de una criatura salvaje. Era emocionante y desconcertante. Sabía que si él decidiera atacarme yo no tendría una oportunidad de sobrevivir, pero casi instintivamente sabía que él no me haría daño. No sabía cómo un animal podía estar tan quieto. Cepillé su pelo con mi mano, esperando sentir el pelaje enmarañado y sangre seca. Pero se sentía igual que el pelaje de su hombro. Alcancé mi linterna y alumbré su lomo.

No había sangre. No había señales. Eso no tenía sentido. Podía haber jurado que él había salido herido. Pensé que quizás si había ido al río o a una laguna la sangre se habría lavado pero debería haber estado saliendo sangre fresca de donde el oso le había arañado. Muy suavemente eché el pelaje hacia los lados, pero no pude encontrar ninguna herida. Desconcertada, me recosté en mis talones. ―Supongo que la sangre era del oso.

No era como si me hubiera recuperado totalmente de la terrible y traumática experiencia del río, yo podía haber estado confundida sobre lo que realmente había pasado.

Miré al lobo. Su cabeza estaba ladeada mientras me miraba. Dije: ― ¡Eres tan hermoso! Estoy contenta de que estés bien, pero no puedes merodear por aquí. Podrías salir herido― Especialmente si el Dr. Eucliffe o Sting lo descubrían. ―Necesitas volver con tu manada―

De repente echó su cabeza hacia delante bruscamente. Él hizo un gruñido gutural.

― ¿Qué es, chico?― Entonces me reprendí a mí misma. ¿Realmente pensaba que él podía entender lo que le estaba preguntando? ¿Que podía contestarme? Volvió a mirarme fijamente antes de salir disparado como una bala a toda velocidad. Había estado preocupada porque quizá yo no había sido capaz de encontrar la herida, pero ahora sabía con certeza que después de todo él no estaba herido.

Me senté allí durante un rato, mirando fijamente hacia la oscuridad donde él había desaparecido. Había visto programas en la tele sobre gente que estaba en comunión con los animales salvajes, pero esta era mi primera experiencia. Una parte de mí pensaba que esto debería de haberme hecho sentir rara, pero al mismo tiempo, había parecido casi algo natural, como si el lobo y yo estuviéramos conectados de alguna manera.

Era extraño. Desde que había vuelto al bosque, había tenido esa rara sensación de que yo pertenecía a este lugar. Sentí que debía proteger a los lobos, en particular a ellos. Era algo más que el hecho de que eran hermosos. Era como si tuvieran cualidades humanas: eran inteligentes, monógamos, orientados hacia la familia. Quizá era ese sentido de familia lo que me atraía hacia el lobo. Habiendo perdido a mis padres, la familia era algo muy importante para mí.

― ¿Lucy?―Sobresaltándome por la inesperada voz de Natsu, me di la vuelta. ―Hey.

― ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí afuera?― Mi encuentro con el lobo era muy personal y privado. No quería compartirlo. Además de que pensé que era posible que él creyera que yo era un poco psicópata.

―Sólo otra noche en la que no era capaz de dormir.― Me puse sobre mis pies.

―Me ha pasado. Cuando estás tan cansado piensas que te quebrarás y en cambio te mantienes despierto.

―Es un poco irritante.― Aunque pensé que si me volvía a mi saco de dormir, me quebraría. Si se dio cuenta del maletín de primeros auxilios, no dijo nada. Por todo lo que yo sabía, me había visto con el lobo y sólo estaba siendo amable, pretendiendo que se creía mis mentiras.

― ¿Alguna vez duermes?― pregunté.

―No mucho. Un mal hábito que cogí este año en la universidad. Una manera de pasar mucho tiempo estudiando, cuando no me estaba divirtiendo.

―No te lo tomes a mal, pero no puedo imaginarte yendo de fiesta.

―Mi primer semestre lejos de casa fui un poco salvaje. Todos lo fuimos. Jellal, Gray y yo. En el campus nos llaman los chicos salvajes. Pero al final del año, sentamos la cabeza.― Echó un vistazo alrededor ―Mencionaste que habías visto un lobo negro anoche. ¿Qué sobre el lobo de este mañana? ¿Era negro?

―No― Mientras que había dudado en contarle a Sting el verdadero color del lobo, sabía que Natsu era sobretodo protector con la vida salvaje. ―Su pelaje era de diferentes colores, más o menos como tu pelo, en realidad. Rosa, marrón, blanco.

―La mayoría de los lobos tienen tonos variables de pelaje, que es por la razón por la que el lobo negro destaca. Probablemente no sea una buena idea salir afuera solo hasta que encontremos a ese lobo y sepamos que no va a causar ningún daño.

―Lo dices como si conocieras a los lobos.

―A través de los años hemos visto a muchos de ellos. No creo que los conozcamos a todos, pero algunos son más amigables que otros.

Asentí con la cabeza. El lobo sobre el que yo había empezado a pensar como mío ciertamente parecía que nunca me haría daño.

―Creo que el ajetreado día me está pasando factura― dije.

Sin decir una palabra, Natsu me acompañó de nuevo hasta mi tienda. Se esperó mientras yo avanzaba lentamente hacia dentro.

Yo tenía razón. No me llevó mucho tiempo dormirme. Soñé con la cena a la luz de las velas que Sting me había prometido. Sólo que en mi sueño, no era Sting el que estaba cenando conmigo. Era Natsu.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Continuara chicos, nos vemos luego :D**


	10. Chapter 9

**CAPÍTULO 9**

Juvia tuvo razón. Mi cambio de guardia de la noche fue con Natsu.

―Si no te sientes a la altura, puedo vigilar yo solo. ― Dijo cuando me reuní con él en el centro del campo, cuando Juvia me dio un codazo para despertarme avisando que había terminado su turno.

―No, estoy bien. ― Él me dio una mirada mordaz.

―Okey, así que no estoy bien, pero yo soy capaz de vigilar sin forzarme a mí misma. ―Me dio esa pequeña contracción de los labios que se parecía a una sonrisa.

― ¿Necesitas una sacudida de cafeína antes de empezar? Yo tengo un poco de

café por aquí.

―Oh, eso sería fantástico. ―Nos sentamos sobre un tronco cerca del fuego y él me dio una taza de café.

Era una noche fría, y el calor del fuego se sintió maravilloso. Natsu se inclinaba adelante, sus codos sobre sus muslos, ambas manos alrededor de su taza, sus ojos en el café. Su perfil hacia mí. Él era rudamente hermoso.

―Te asusté, ¿no? ― Preguntó en voz baja.

Si yo hubiese tomado un sorbo de café, habría vomitado o bien atragantado con él.

―Eres muy amable e intenso. ― Admití.

Soltó una oscura carcajada. ―Si. Aprovecho la protección de este páramo en serio, y cuando las personas como el profesor y su grupo entran en ella, no estoy seguro de que ellos lo respetan como deberían. ― Él me hecho un vistazo por encima de su hombro. ―Yo crecí aquí. ¡Me encanta! ¿No sientes lo mismo por Dallas?

―Yo nunca he sentido que pertenezco a algún lugar. ― Confesé. ―Siempre me he sentido más en casa aqui en el bosque.

―Así que tenemos eso en común. ―Era extraño pensar que podríamos tener algo en común. ―Entonces, ¿De qué te vas a graduar?

―Ciencias Políticas. ―Arqueé una ceja.

― ¿Qué? ¿Vas a entrar a la política? ― Él me dio una sonrisa irónica.

―Trato de mejorar mis habilidades de comunicación.

Tuve que admitir que él no era para una charla, aunque yo no pensaba que él tuviera algún problema de comunicación. Como en cuestión de hechos, me encontré fascinada de que siempre que nosotros entablábamos una conversación, era obvio que cuando él se preocupaba por algo, él se preocupaba profundamente.

―Juvia dijo que tu padre fue alguien importante en la comunidad.

―Si, ha servido como alcalde de Tarrant y estaba en el consejo escolar, entonces adivino que mi interés en la política viene naturalmente. Él siempre tenía altas expectativas.

― ¿Él supo acerca de que le diste una paliza a ese chico Zeref?

―Si. Él no estaba contento con eso. ― Él sacudió su cabeza. ―Padres. Algunas veces, no importa lo que hagas, no se puede complacerlos.

―Cuéntame.

Nos sentamos un minuto en silencio, cada uno tomando su café.

―El color de tu cabello me recuerda a un león de montaña que vi una vez. ― Dijo él en voz baja.

―Gracias. Creo. Era un cumplido, ¿Verdad? ― Se río entre dientes. ―Si. Definitivamente.

―Nunca he visto a un león de montaña en su hábitat natural.

―Tal vez te mostraré uno antes de que el verano termine.

―Eso estaría bien. ― Yo lo pensé seriamente. Mejor que una cena a la luz de las velas donde la entrada principal era una lata de frijoles. A pesar de que me lo imaginaba, me sentí culpable pensando eso de la luz y el intento de romance de Sting. Lo curioso fue, que, dada la elección entre ir penosamente por el bosque en busca de un león de montaña y una cena con velas en el restaurante más elegante, yo escogería al león de montaña. Yo pensé, Natsu me entiende, él es único. Pero en vez de decirlo, tragué saliva y decidí cambiar de tema, porque tenía la sensación de que cuando se trata de relaciones, Natsu no perdía el tiempo. Él estaría interesado en enamorarse como lo estaría con cualquier cosa. Yo todavía llevaba conmigo demasiado equipaje para ser intensa con alguien. Tal vez yo tenía alguna posibilidad de desligarme de ello…

― ¿Entonces piensas que de verdad ese chico Zeref fue quien cortó la cuerda? ― Yo pregunte.

Si el cambio de tema en la conversación le sorprendió, no lo demostró. ―Es lo único que tiene sentido. ―Dijo.

―Pero mira, esto para mí no tiene ningún sentido. Él fue despedido, y entonces sigue adelante con su vida.

―Él no va a seguir adelante, no hasta que vuelva. Desde que estoy en la escuela que ha tenido que esperar. En este lugar, en esta madera es donde él querrá tomar su venganza.

― ¿Venganza? ¿Sólo porque le pateaste el trasero? Parece un poco extremo.

Él soltó una estridente carcajada. ― ¿Extremo? Así es Zeref. En cierto modo creo que está al límite de lo psicótico.

― Pero ¿qué logró él cortando la cuerda, excepto asustarnos?

―Para él, eso es motivo suficiente. Crear el caos.

― ¿Piensas que el Dr. Eucliffe y sus estudiantes estarán seguros cuándo los dejemos?

―Si. Zeref quiere desacreditarme. Él no les hará daño.

―Suenas como que lo conoces bastante bien.

Volvió su plateada mirada de nuevo hacia mí. ―Debería. Él es mi hermano.

Me sentí como si hubiera recibido un golpe en el pecho. Mi shock debía ser muy fuerte, ya que él se levantó, tiró su café en el fuego, y se alejó. Pensé que iba a desaparecer en el bosque, pero él se paró en el punto donde yo había visto a Gray y a Erza en su puesto de vigías.

Entonces él había luchado con su hermano y había conseguido despedirlo, ocasionando una conducta impropia. Dejé mi taza al lado, me levanté, y me acerqué a él. Toqué su brazo.

―Debe haber sido difícil, no dejarte otro camino. ―Él dio una sacudida rápida a su cabeza.

―Era como si se hubiese transformado en Anakin Skywalker y se fue al lado oscuro o algo así. Estaba haciendo todo tipo de cosas locas. Se sabe estos bosques tan bien como yo. Él podría esconderse, sobrevivir en ellos, sin que nadie sepa que está aquí.

―Su mal comportamiento no es tu responsabilidad. ― Sonaba como el Dr. Phil.

―Me enfrenté a él. Lo humillé. ― Él tocó mi mejilla. Sus dedos estaban calientes sobre mi piel. Sus ojos se habían oscurecido a la sombra de estaño.

―Realmente quiero mostrarte aquel león de montaña, pero ahora mismo mi trabajo es guiar al profesor a su destino, luego tengo que encontrar a Zeref y tratar con él. Tengo que concentrarme en eso.

Dejo caer la mano a su lado. Parecía incómodo, como si hubiera mucho más que quería decir, algo que podría ser demasiado pronto para saberlo.

―Tu probablemente deberías asumir tu puesto de guarda allá. ― Dijo, indicando la esquina opuesta del campamento.

―Si, seguro, buena idea.

La decepción por su despedida me golpeaba con fuerza. Cuando ya había cruzado el campo, decidí que lo que sentía por Natsu era algo pasajero. Yo tenía la atención de Sting. Siempre he sido una niña de un chico joven.

Sting era eso. Sting era seguro. Natsu tenía demonios para luchar. Tal vez cuando se reconciliará con su hermano, él tendría tiempo para mí.

O tal vez esta extraña atracción que sentía por él se rompería, como la cuerda sobre el río. Tal vez podría ser cortada limpiamente.

Si, claro, Lucy Heartfilia. El Dr. Brandon estaba equivocado. No es necesario hacer frente a tus miedos. O afrontar la realidad.

Desde que tus padres murieron, tú has cerrado todos tus sentimientos. Natsu te asusta porque con él, los sientes otra vez.

Y cuando se siente, te puedes hacer daño.

No quería ser herida nuevamente. Sting no me haría daño.

.

.

.

.

.

CONTINUARA :v


	11. Chapter 10

**CAPÍTULO 10**

Al día siguiente, a causa de que yo todavía estaba golpeada y lastimada, viajamos a paso lento y casual. Podía sentir la tensión en todos los sherpas. Habíamos decidido no mencionar nuestras sospechas acerca de Zeref al Dr. Eucliffe y a su grupo. Que sospecháramos que la cuerda fue cortada, era todo lo que ellos necesitaban saber. Natsu estaba convencido que una vez que dejáramos nuestro grupo, ellos estarían seguros.

Cuando tomamos nuestro primer descanso, cuidadosamente me quité la mochila, colocándola en el suelo y sentándome en él. Acercándose a mí, Sting extendió un puñado de flores silvestres. No eran muy abundantes en esta área, así que él había tenido que alejarse del camino de vez en cuando, cada vez que localizara alguna.

―Pensé que éstas te podrían hacer sentir mejor, ― Dijo. Las tomé de sus manos y las olí. ―Gracias.

―Son de diferentes clases.

―Puedo notarlo.

―Algunas de ellas no fueron fácil de localizar, pero estuve buscando.

―Eso fue muy dulce.

―Es contra las políticas del parque recoger flores silvestres, ― Dijo Natsu de repente.

Como de costumbre, no lo había escuchado aproximarse, pero estaba parado al lado de nosotros.

―Entonces ponme una multa, ― Dijo Sting. ―No parece que por aquí haya una floristería a la que pueda llamar.

―Sólo son unas pocas, ― Dije. ―No creo que haya hecho algún daño.

Natsu estrechó sus ojos hacia nosotros. Sin decir ninguna otra palabra, se alejó.

―Que chico tan romántico. ― Sting dijo entre dientes.

Natsu era romántico, en verdad, solo que no en el sentido tradicional. Y tenía razón. Las flores deberían marchitarse y morir por falta de agua. Pero, aun así, apreciaba el esfuerzo de Sting. Lo que no aprecié fue ver a Minerva caminar rápidamente hacia Natsu. Ella era indudablemente muy hermosa. En ese mismo momento quería quitarme las pecas de mi cara.

―Entonces, ¿cómo te estás sintiendo? ― preguntó Sting, trayendo mi atención de nuevo hacia él.

―Sólo unos pocos dolores. Nada porque preocuparse.

―Si yo hubiera estado pasando por lo que tuviste que atravesar, creo que estaría listo para abandonar el viaje.

―Ayer fue, un poquito, como navegar en los rápidos del río. Hubo algo de emoción en eso. ― Dije subestimando lo que había ocurrido.

―Probablemente hubiera sido mejor con una balsa, ¿no lo crees? ― Me reí ahogadamente. ―Si.

―Entonces, tal vez esta noche podemos hacer la cena a la luz de las velas. ― Arrugué mi nariz. ―Creo que Natsu va a querer que todo el mundo se quede cerca del campamento.

―Él, no es nuestro jefe.

―Es el mío.

―Deberías considerar quedarte con nosotros una vez lleguemos a nuestro destino. Podríamos tener algo de diversión.

―Sé que ellos van a dejar a alguien-…

―Así que, ofrécete como voluntaria.

―Tal vez. ― No sabía cómo Natsu se sentiría respecto a eso, pero la idea tenía cierto atractivo. Eso podría darme una oportunidad para explorar el área, para entender donde mis padres habían muerto. El problema era que, cuando yo tenía cinco años, todo el bosque lucía igual para mí, e incluso, si no lo era, habría cambiado en la docena de años desde que me había ido.

Por los siguientes dos días hicimos estupendos progresos.

Natsu siempre tomaba la delantera. Estábamos viajando hacia donde ningún campista había ido antes. Tenía un terrible machete que usaba para quitar de en medio los matorrales. Él nos llevaba a cada uno de nosotros a nuestro límite personal y cuando alcanzábamos eso, nos empujaba más allá. Cada noche prácticamente nos derrumbábamos una vez que el campamento estaba armado.

Sin coqueteos, sin diversión.

El Dr. Eucliffe parecía complacido con el ritmo que teníamos. Una vez él llegara a donde quería estar, lo dejaríamos meterse en sus asuntos, y regresar al final de dos semanas para ayudarlos a transportar sus cosas de vuelta.

No había ocurrido ningún otro incidente extraño. Pero igual todavía manteníamos turnándonos la guardia en la noche. Natsu siempre era mi compañero. Nunca hablábamos. Tomábamos los lados contrarios del campamento. Yo lo estaba estudiando hasta que giró su cabeza y me miró- así que desvié mi atención lejos y traté de parecer indiferente, esperando que no se diera cuenta de cuánto tiempo había estado fantaseando con él.

Los pensamientos acerca de él ocupaban mi mente tanto como los recuerdos del lobo. Lo había oído aullar todas las noches antes de que me quedara dormida. Continúe esperando que el lobo apareciera mientras estaba en la guardia. Por alguna razón, no creí que Natsu se alarmaría por verlo pasearse a través del campamento. Porque los aullidos nunca sonaban lejos, yo estaba segura que él nos estaba siguiendo. Ese conocimiento me dio una sensación de seguridad que no podría explicar.

Era el final de la tarde del cuarto día desde mi incidente en el río cuando nos abrimos paso en un bellísimo espacio abierto. Era lo más extenso que habíamos alcanzado antes. Frente a nosotros estaba un estrecho riachuelo, el agua balbuceaba cuando viajaba. Eso no era ni parecido al amenazante río que habíamos cruzado antes. A corta distancia, la tierra se inclinaba abruptamente y me di cuenta de que estábamos en la base de las montañas. El valle se extendía ante nosotros. Todo era tan tranquilo.

―Que piensa, Profesor― Pregunto Natsu.

Mire atrás para ver a Dr. Eucliffe asentir con la cabeza. ―Esto va a salir bien, muy bien de hecho.

Cuando nos establecimos en el campamento, sentí una creciente sensación de éxito en saber que no estaríamos empacando todo de nuevo la mañana siguiente. Dr. Eucliffe y sus estudiantes estarían aquí cerca de diez días.

Los chicos sherpa habían ido a cazar, como era de costumbre, siempre lo hacían de la manera Yo Tarzán-Tu-Jane. Estaban esperando atrapar algunos conejos. Yo, estaba recogiendo leña en el área rodeada por árboles cuando Sting se acercó.

― ¿Has pensado en mi propuesta? ― preguntó. ―En realidad quiero que te quedes aquí con nosotros.

Tomó mis manos y luego parecía confundido cuando vio que estaban llenas de astillas por la leña. Así que, en vez de cogerlas, el deslizo sus manos hasta mi antebrazo y envolvió sus dedos alrededor de mi codo. ―Me gustas, Lucy, mucho. Quiero decir, demasiado. Me gustaría tener algo de tiempo para… bueno, para explorar que es lo que estoy sintiendo. Tal vez encuentre esa estrella fugaz.

Toda mi vida- o al menos desde que mis padres habían muerto- me gustó cualquier cosa que fuera segura. Había buscado siempre la seguridad. Natsu no era seguro. Él agitaba cosas en mí que nunca sentí antes. Cosas que me asustaban. Sentimientos enormes llenaban mi interior cuando él estaba cerca. Algunas veces sentía como que la chica dentro de mí saldría de mi piel y me convertiría en alguien totalmente diferente si pasaba demasiado tiempo con Natsu.

Natsu era el gran lobo malo y Sting era el único que construiría la casa en la que el lobo no podría entrar. Sting era una cobija cálida en una noche de invierno. Natsu era…en realidad no sabía lo que él era. Pero me asustaba completamente.

―No sé cómo es que deciden quien se queda, ― Le dije honestamente.

―Ofrécete como voluntaria. Puedes compartir la tienda con Minerva. ―Ella obviamente no era mi primera opción, pero como era la única chica era la única opción que tenía. Me imaginé escucharla hablando sin cesar todas las noches hasta que estuviéramos listas para entrar en la cama, de lo sensual que era Natsu. Pensé que podría volverme loca, pero por otro lado podría hablar de Sting. Además, no podría pensar en una mejor manera de enfrentar mi pasado que pasar unos días aquí, solo quedándome, en vez de ir de excursión hasta que estuviera demasiado agotada en la noche como para que no me importara nada.

―Voy a pedírselo a Natsu.

―Excelente. Estoy muy contento de que te vayas a quedar.

―Voy a tratar de quedarme. Tenemos que ver que dice Natsu.

―No estoy tan seguro de que sea una buena idea. ― Dijo Natsu, tenía sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho mirando con el ceño fruncido en su expresión Yo-soy- el-líder-no-me- molestes, arruinando las perfectas líneas de su cara.

―Por qué? ― Pregunté.

―Eres una principiante.

―He acampado toda mi vida. Admito que no estoy tan familiarizada con estos bosques como tú, pero es un simple bosque como todos los otros. El campamento está instalado. Ellos van a hacer un día de caminata y van a investigar alrededor. No veo cual es el gran problema. Además, tienes que soltarme algún día.

― ¿Por qué quieres quedarte? ― Exigió.

―Por la experiencia. Para afrontar mi pasado-…

― ¿Por qué?

―Porque el Dr. Eucliffe es muy interesante con todas sus teorías salvajes y podría ser divertido-…

― ¿Por qué?

Apreté mis dientes. ¿Por qué él era tan difícil?

―Porque me gusta Sting, ¿Bien? Quiero pasar algún tiempo con él, llegar a conocerlo. Me siento cómoda a su alrededor. ― Y no siempre me siento cómoda a tu alrededor.

―Bien. Quédate.

Sus palabras eran bruscas. Ásperas. Llenas de rabia. No sabía porque me sentí defraudada cuando se dio la vuelta y se alejó dando pasos largos. Yo había conseguido lo que quería. Más tiempo con Sting. Más tiempo donde todo era seguro.

¿Por qué me sentía como si hubiera perdido algo que era más importante?

Esa noche cuando fui a la cama, por primera vez, esperaba con impaciencia mi cambio de turno. Sting había sido un poco excesivo con su entusiasmo de

que me quedara con el grupo. Hasta me había dado una de sus camisetas Eucliffe's Kampers verdes para que usara - que infantil. Se había pegado a mí como el pegamento al papel. Era tan obvio que estaba increíblemente feliz de que iba a estar a su alrededor. Eso debería hacerme sentir alegre.

Pero Natsu se ponía muy malhumorado cuando Sting era feliz. Mantuvo la distancia. Él y Gray habían tenido muchas conversaciones privadas al otro lado del campamento. Una vez, parecía como si estuvieran discutiendo. La cara de Natsu tomo una expresión tempestuosa y finalmente se alejó.

―Hombre, pensé que lo iba a golpear― susurró Sting a mi lado y me di cuenta que no era la única que había estado mirando como transcurría el pequeño drama.

Tenía una furtiva sospecha de que ellos habían estado discutiendo sobre mí y mi insistencia en quedarme. ¿Pero, por qué se preocuparía Gray? ¿En realidad, por qué lo haría Natsu? No es que tuviéramos una conexión o algo.

Cuando Juvia finalmente volvió a la tienda y me dio un codazo con un cansado ―Tu turno― estaba más que lista para salir. Quería hablar con Natsu, tratar de explicarle…

¿Qué exactamente?

No estaba segura. Sólo sabía que no quería que se marchara en el mañana todavía molesto conmigo. Pero él había sido el que había dicho que tenía cosas más importantes que hacer que preocuparse por mí. Sting me hacía sentir como si yo fuera lo más importante.

Una chica necesitaba eso.

Pero cuando di un paso fuera de la tienda, no era Natsu el que me esperaba. Era Jellal.

― ¿Dónde está Natsu? ― Pregunté

―Durmiendo, supongo. Tomaré ese lado―. Empezó a alejarse. ― ¿Jellal?

Se detuvo y miró hacia mí. No llevaba su habitual sonrisa burlona. Quise que la razón de ser fuera que era muy tarde, pero sabía que también él estaba molesto conmigo.

―no entiendo por qué el que me quede es una gran cosa―

Suspiró. ―Lo sé. Y esa es la razón de porque es un gran problema.

―Así que ¿por qué alguien no me explica eso? ― Le di una mirada puntiaguda. ―No me corresponde.

Que excusa tan poco convincente. ―Lo que sea. Es el día diez. Caray. Tus chicos están actuando como si los estuviera traicionando o algo así.

―Solamente no esperamos que tú fueras la que te quedaras. Esto es todo.

¿Porque era la novata? Si Natsu realmente estuviera preocupado por eso, él podría haber insistido para que me marchara. Las cosas eran tan confusas. Estaba agradecida que tendría unos días sin que Natsu bombardeara mis pensamientos.

El chico de manera típica, Jellal se alejó como si todas mis preguntas habían sido contestadas. Sólo que yo tenía más preguntas. Pero él no iba a responder a ellas. Pensé en despertar Natsu, pero no quería molestarlo.

Sobre todo, cuando duerme tan poco como lo estaba haciendo.

Y si era capaz de dormir, ¿Cuánto podría incomodarle realmente el que me quede aquí? No mucho.

Caminé por el perímetro y cuando llegué a la corriente, me quedé de pie allí, mirando la luz de la luna que bailaba sobre el agua.

Fue entonces que me di cuenta que no había oído al lobo como las demás noches. Me preguntaba si había viajado fuera de este territorio. Si lo hubiéramos dejado atrás. Me entristeció pensar que sí, casi me hizo considerar regresar mañana, sólo para tenerlo cerca de nuevo.

Pero era una idea tonta. Probablemente fue todo una coincidencia- sus aullidos cuando fui a la cama cada noche.

Me voy a divertir aquí con Sting.

Los sherpas se marcharon al amanecer. Mientras estuve al borde del campo y los miré marcharse, yo vi que Juvia era la única que miró hacia atrás. Este sentido de abandono era ridículo. No era como si nosotros nunca nos veríamos la una a la otra vez.

Como la atmósfera de traición, que era aún más tonta.

No estaba exactamente segura por qué había pensado que sería apasionante quedarse. El Doctor Eucliffe era un profesor, y no de los didácticos, si él enseñaba con tanto entusiasmo como planificó actividades en el hábitat natural, nunca quisiera estar en una de sus clases. Pensé que todos dormían en ella.

Durante dos días, nos quedamos tan cerca del campamento que dudé en llamar senderismo a lo que estábamos haciendo. Estábamos cerca de las montañas. Había senderos vírgenes para explorar, habilidades para ser probadas. Pero el Dr. Eucliffe constantemente comprobaba los equipos - un poco tardío para esto, ya que no era como si una tienda de REI estuviera cercana - haciendo notaciones en su cuaderno, y mirando a lo lejos.

Después del almuerzo durante el tercer día, me acerqué a Sting y dije, ―Tenemos que hacer un descanso de él.

Sonrió. ―Sí, mi papá es un poco controlador y puede ser algo carente de imaginación. ¿Qué has pensado?

―Exploración de las montañas.

―Vamos a hacerlo.

Incluso aunque fuera temprano en la tarde y nosotros no iríamos demasiado lejos, agarré mi mochila.

Los Paseos con Sting eran diferentes de la excursión con Natsu. Me dije que era porque no tenía ningún objetivo concreto que alcanzar, mientras que Natsu siempre ha tenido una meta. Pero Sting no condujo. En cambio, solo anduvimos al lado del otro.

―Así que, ¿sabes dónde te vas a la universidad? ―, Preguntó.

―Se me ocurrió empezar en el colegio de la comunidad. Ningún SATS, ACTOS, o cualquier clase de Ts necesaria para entrar.

Le di una sonrisa triste. ―Me absorben las pruebas―.

Él sonrió. ―A mí también. Incluso cuando estudio mi trasero. Tan pronto como ellos dicen saquen el lápiz número dos o el libro azul –El juego se terminó, hombre. De más está decir, esto no me hace amar a mi querido viejo papá.

Hoy era la primera vez que lo había oído decir algo remotamente despectivo sobre su padre. ―Tú y tu padre parecen llevarse bien. ― Bueno, excepto por la noche que habían hablado de hombres-lobo.

―Sí, generalmente lo hacemos, pero cuando lo miras bien, es todavía un padre. Él no siempre recuerda lo que le gusta hacer a los jóvenes.

―Te entiendo.

Las sombras habían comenzado a alargarse. Me sorprendió cuanto habíamos progresado. Estábamos lejos de todo y todos, excepto del páramo. ―Probablemente deberíamos volver, ― sugerí.

―No aún. ― Él metió la mano en uno de los bolsillos de sus pantalones y sacó una vela gruesa blanca. ―Te prometí la cena a la luz de las velas.

―Pero si la tenemos aquí y ahora, arriesgaremos de perder la luz y nuestro camino de regreso al campamento. No es realmente sabio -…

―Sabio. Entonces no haremos la cena. Vaya, al menos tomemos un bocado a la luz de las velas. ―

Sonaba mucho más romántico de lo que pensé sería, ¿pero qué diablos? Era más romance del que Natsu había dado. Además, estaba irritada de que tres días más tarde, todavía estaba pensando en él.

Sin que todo el equipo a distancia y los excursionistas inexpertos aminoren su velocidad, él y los otros están probablemente ya de vuelta en la aldea preparándose para tomar otro grupo en el páramo antes de regresar por nosotros.

Sting y yo nos quitamos nuestras mochilas. Se sentía muy bien no tener el peso en mis hombros. Hice un par de períodos. Sting pudo equilibrar la vela sobre una lata vacía y volvió a su mochila. ―adelante, siéntate. Solo tengo un par de cosas más por hacer.

Me senté con las piernas cruzadas sobre la tierra. ―Sabes, no sé si la iluminación de la vela sea realmente una buena idea. No es exactamente estable, y lamentaría aparecer en las noticias nacionales como la pareja romántica que por casualidad quemó cinco millones de hectáreas de tierra forestal.

―Probablemente tengas razón, ― contestó claramente distraído

Traté de inclinarme alrededor de él. ― ¿Qué haces?

Él se balanceó hacia atrás y se sentó a mi lado. ―Nada.

―Me alegra que me pidieras quedarme alrededor. ― Le dije

―Esto realmente me dice mucho, él que tú te quedaras. ― Él tocó mi mejilla. ―Yo nunca te hubiera hecho daño.

―Eso es algo extraño para decir.

―No he salido mucho. Todos los académicos, ¿Tú sabes? Supongo que soy un perdedor en ese sentido

―No seas tonto. Quiero decir, ¿Qué decir de mí si tú eres un perdedor? ―

―Cierto, sí. Realmente me gustas, Lucy. ― Entonces él se inclinó y me besó.

Pero no era apacible o dulce. Era tan poco Sting - como, un bruto, casi desesperado, lo aparté.

Se Retiró. Me acostó en el suelo y se montó a horcajadas sobre mí.

―Lo siento―, susurró en voz baja. Comenzó a besarme de nuevo. Más áspero que antes.

El pánico se apoderó de mí. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué lo hace? Hasta ese momento había sido tan agradable.

Empecé a pegarle. Me agarró las muñecas con una mano por encima de mi cabeza. Bajó su boca cerca de mi oído.

―Sólo tienes que ir junto con él―, dijo en voz baja.

― ¡No! ¡Fuera!

Sacudí la cabeza de lado a lado, tratando de liberarme, pero él apretó con su mano libre mi mandíbula y trató de besarme de nuevo. Luché para esquivarlo.

Mi corazón latía locamente. Nunca había estado tan aterrorizada, nunca me había sentido tan impotente.

Entonces lo oí. Un bajo gruñido de advertencia. Sting estaba completamente inmóvil, sus labios a sólo una pulgada de los míos. De una manera extraña, vi satisfacción en su rostro. Cambié mis ojos al lado.

Y estaba mi lobo. Él descubrió sus dientes en un gruñido amenazador. Sting se levantó de mí. Éste pudo regresar, y se apartó.

De repente, hubo un estallido sordo. El lobo lanzó un gruñido y se tambaleó. Miré hacia atrás. Sting estaba con una pistola, apuntándola hacia el lobo.

― ¡No! ―, Grité. Me abalancé, demasiado tarde.

El lobo saltó. Sting volvió a disparar y el lobo cayó.

.

.

.

.

.

.

oh Dios, ya empezó lo bueno :'v

 **CONTINUARA**


	12. Chapter 11

**CAPITULO 11**

― ¿Estás loco? ―Grité cuando se lanzó hacia el lobo. No podía creer lo que había pasado. Absolutamente nada.

El lobo no está muerto, pero sus hermosos ojos plateados tenían una mirada vidriosa. Jadeaba, hizo un esfuerzo en vano por levantarse, pero se cayó. Enterré mis dedos en su piel, buscando la herida. Pero sólo vi un hilo de sangre. Y comprendí que Sting no había estado disparando balas, sino dardos.

―Lo conseguí―escuché que dijo.

Moví mi cabeza hacia atrás. Llevaba un radio de distancia corta. Dio un paso y se agachó a mi lado. ―No está herido, sólo drogado. ― Con mi puño cerrado lo golpe primero en su hombro, luego en su pecho.

― ¡Cretino!

―Hey! ― Gritó y me agarró las manos. ―Tómalo como quieras. No pretendía hacerte daño. Sólo te necesitaba para hacer esto.

Me soltó y lo empujé nuevamente. Buscaba sacarle los ojos con mis propias manos.

―Hey, ¿Quieres parar? ―Gritó, revolviéndose. ―Dios, no iba hacerte daño. Sólo fingía. Necesitaba que el pensara que estabas en peligro.

― ¿De que estas hablando?

―Sabía que él se presentaría si tú eras atacada.

¿Estaba loco? ¿Pensaba que la misión en la vida del lobo es protegerme? Claro, seguro, tal vez podríamos vincular el ataque del oso, pero ese era un animal salvaje, no un perro domesticado. Para que el me siguiera, para que viniera a rescatarme otra vez, nadie podría predecir algo así. Sólo era una gran coincidencia. Mientras estaba sorprendida por la presencia del lobo, estaba furiosa por las acciones de Sting y sus traiciones.

― ¿Así que toda esta estrategia romántica era sólo una confabulación para atacar al lobo? ―no me importó mostrar el enojo en mi voz. Sus acciones habían sido repugnantes. Para asustarme, hacerme creer que me iba a hacer daño…

Usarme como carnada. Es inhumano.

―No digas que mis sentimientos por ti no son sinceros, ― dijo persuasivamente. ―Me gustas, Lucy. Demasiado. Pero teníamos que hacer algo más importante y necesitábamos que fueras parte de ello.

Estaba tan enojada que apenas podía ver con claridad. Me sentía como si Sting se hubiera burlado de mí. Pero peor, me usó para capturar al lobo. Mi voz fue un rugido cuando le pregunte ―Sting, ¿qué es lo que está pasando? ― Pero él no me miraba. Estaba hipnotizado por el lobo. ―Mira lo grande que es. Mira como sus ojos siguen siendo humanos. Todo cambia, pero los ojos permanecen humanos. Justo como dijo que sería.

― ¿Quién? ¿De qué diablos estás hablando? ―Antes que pudiera responderme, se escuchó el crujir de pisadas. Viniendo de entre los árboles, Orga y Rufus llevaban una gran jaula de barras de metal. Era más pequeña que la caja que habían estado cargando. ¿Era eso lo que había dentro?

El Dr. Eucliffe estaba detrás de ellos. Avanzó a grandes pasos y golpeó a Sting en el hombro. ―Buen trabajo, hijo.

―Gracias, papá. ― Mientras ellos colocaban un bozal en su boca, el lobo hizo otro valiente esfuerzo por intentar levantarse.

―Le di dos dosis de tranquilizantes. Debería tener frío a lo mucho, ― Sting dijo, claramente sorprendido. ― ¿debo disparar de nuevo?

―No, está lo suficientemente drogado para que podamos manejarlo. Su resistencia es fuerte. Eso es bueno, ―Dr. Eucliffe murmuró. ―necesitara toda la fuerza que tenga.

Me coloqué en frente del Dr. Eucliffe y di un golpe fuerte con mis zapatos para que viera lo enojada que estaba.

― ¿Qué va a hacer con él? ― Dr. Eucliffe me miró como si fuera un insecto molesto. ―Estudiarlo por supuesto.

Mi corazón latía fuertemente mientras caminaba hacia el campamento. Me sentí como si hubiera traicionado al lobo. Pensé en Natsu y lo protector que era de la naturaleza, los animales y especialmente los lobos. Esperaba que él nunca se entere de esto.

No podía pensar en nada. Tenía que encontrar la manera de dejar al lobo libre. Orga y Rufus colocaban la jaula al otro lado del campamento, cerca del bosque. Una loca excitación se sintió por todo el campamento, y todos voltearon para ver al lobo.

Odiaba que lo trataran así. Me pregunté si los animales si pueden sentirse humillados.

Si no era así, yo me sentía apenada por él. Parecía una criatura orgullosa. Merecía un trato mejor que este. Me dolía el corazón por él.

Después de un rato, todos se alejaron excepto Sting y yo. Sting estaba increíblemente fascinado con el lobo. ¿Pero, cómo él puede hacerle eso a una criatura tan hermosa?

No era justo, pensé que conocía a Sting, pero realmente no lo hacía. ¿Por qué no me fui con Natsu y los otros? ¿Y qué iba hacer ahora? Pusieron un simple candado a modo de cierre de la jaula, pero no creí que lo iban a dejar sin vigilancia.

― ¿No es hermoso? ―Sting dijo, sin quitar los ojos del lobo.

Mi terapeuta una vez me hipnotizó tratando de encontrar mis miedos, pero tenía la impresión que me parecía a Sting, así como estaba en ese momento - como si hubiera fumado algo ilegal.

Estaba furiosa con Sting y conmigo misma.

¿Por qué no lo vi venir? No había tantos lobos alrededor. Sabía que este había sido el que me había salvado del ataque del oso. Le debía esto a estos animales. Y por mí, fue encerrado en una jaula.

El lobo se movió. Observé cómo trato de pararse. La jaula era pequeña. No podía estar completamente de pie.

No podía dar un paso. No podía dar la vuelta. Le quitaron el bozal cuando lo metieron en la jaula. Miré esos ojos plateados y sentí la misma una conexión que tuve después de ser atacada por el oso. ¿Para qué lo quería estudiar el Dr. Eucliffe? probablemente era un descendiente de los lobos que habían sido introducidos en el mundo silvestre. Tenía la sensación de que los lobos no atacan a los hombres al dar la vuelta.

Dr. Eucliffe y sus estudiantes le declaran la Guerra a una especie. ¿Por qué hacían eso?

Sting se agachó, y metió un palo entre los barrotes, y señalo al lobo de costado y éste emitió un gemido, un gruñido para advertirle, separó los labios y mostró los colmillos.

Le quité el palo Sting y lo tiré a un lado. Estaba que echaba chispas de la cólera. ―no hagas eso. ―

Sting se levantó. ―Tienes razón. Si está enojado no se moverá.

― ¿Moverse? ¿De qué estás hablando? Es un lobo y es ilegal capturarlos. ― Me dio una sonrisa como quién dice "¿en qué mundo vives?"

―Él no es un lobo, ―dijo―bueno, obvio que es un lobo ahora pero antes del cambio él era humano. Por el color de la piel, estoy completamente seguro que es Natsu. Tiene sentido la forma en que te mira, sabía que no te dejaría atrás. ― Bueno, alguien tiene que traer sus medicinas. Me reí.

― ¿Eres un loco peligroso? ― entrecerró los ojos.

―Los licántropos existen, Lucy. Aquí, en este bosque. Hay una aldea…

―No, no― lo interrumpí. ―y no la hay. Es sólo una leyenda, historias locas que la gente cuenta a luz de la fogata.

Con una sonrisa maliciosa, se inclinó hacia mí. ―Puedo probar que es cierto.

Se agachó, abrió su mochila, y sacó un revolver. No era como la que había usado antes. Esta luce igual al Glock (es una fábrica de armas cuyo nombre se ha usado para denominar de la misma manera las armas que fábrica) que mi papa lleva.

― ¿Qué demonios…? —Antes que terminara la oración, calmadamente le apunto al lobo

― ¡No! ― Grité, lanzándome a detener a Sting. Una vez más, demasiado tarde. Apretó el gatillo. El lobo aulló y cayó a un lado. La sangre salía por montones por su cadera.

Los estudiantes comenzaron a correr de un lado a otro.

―Todo está bien. Es un accidente. El arma fallo. No es gran cosa. ― Sting gritó, agitado detrás de ellos.

¿No es gran cosa? ¡Le disparó apropósito al lobo!

Lo empujé con fuerza y se tambaleó. ― ¿Qué te pasa? ―exigí saber.

―Estoy probando lo que digo.

―Estás loco. ―Si tuviera en mis manos esa pistola, le dispararía. Agarré la cerradura y la sacudí.

El lobo jadeaba. Pude ver el dolor en sus ojos. ―ábrela para que pueda hacer algo por él, antes que muera desangrado.

―Cálmate. No va a morir desangrado.

―No me digas que me calme. No permitiré que lo lastimes de nuevo, necesito ver la herida.

Me dio una sonrisa tranquila que ya empezaba a odiar. ―está bien, ―dijo, arrodillándose. ―mira.

Caí de rodillas y agarré con mis manos las dos barras.

―Mira su pata izquierda que es donde le disparé― Sting dijo.

Así como la sangre se había derramado, había dejado de derramarse, usando otro palo Sting señalo la herida y la herida se había cerrado tan rápido que sólo lo había visto en un video de la clase de biología. No lo hubiera creído sino lo hubiera visto yo misma.

―Cuando están en la forma lobo, sanan más rápido que nosotros. ―Sting dijo. ―imagínate las ramificaciones médicas. Si puedes aislar el gen, podríamos crear un suero que sería la réplica de dicho gen de rejuvenecimiento. Alguien que esta devastado en un accidente automovilístico desangrándose hasta morir, le damos una inyección y estaría curado antes que la ambulancia lo lleve al hospital más cercano. Luego, por supuesto un uso militar. Un ejército de soldados que cambia de forma, con un sentido del olfato, audición y vista más agudo. Serian invencibles. ―

Lo hacía sonar como si todo fuera por el bien de la humanidad. ¿Se me hace un terrible ser humano porque pensara que este mal explotar a una especie así?

No creí ni por un minuto que era un hombre lobo. Que fuera Natsu. Por alguna razón, en particular este lobo tenía increíbles propiedades curativas.

Pero tenía que ser mutación genética, un golpe de suerte. Nada especial como humanos que se convierten en lobos o lobos que cambian a humanos.

Sting me miro. ―Claro, el dinero sería de gran ayuda. Si logramos crear una droga que nos permita transformarnos en un par de horas, ¿Tú no lo tomarías? ¿Sólo para saber qué se siente?

Toda la rabia de los licántropos. Y tendremos la patente. Y si el FDA (centro de registros de estados unidos) no lo aprueba, ¿a quién le importa? Podríamos hacer mucho más dinero en el Mercado negro de todos modos.

Así que no todo es por el bien de la humanidad. Se trata de dinero.

―Es muy egoísta de tu parte resistirse, Natsu. Debiste donarte tú mismo para la investigación. En cambio, hemos tenido que venir y atraerte a nuestra trampa. Fue tan fácil una vez descubrimos lo protector que eras con Lucy. ―Sting lo golpeó de nuevo, y el lobo gruñó.

―No es Natsu. Suenas demente, ―insistí.

―Por supuesto que lo es. Ya lo veras. Esta demasiado débil para mantener esta forma y tendrá que regresar a ser humano. Entonces lo sabrás.

―No te van a permitir que te vayas con un lobo.

Me dio una sonrisa arrogante. ―No vamos a caminar. Tendremos helicópteros que aterrizarán en la mañana. ¿Por qué crees que elegimos este valle tan grande? Vendrás con nosotros, una vez que lo veas todo, entenderás el significado de nuestro trabajo. Quiero que seas parte de esto. Tendremos nuestra celebración en una cena a la luz de las velas.

En mi mente gritaba, ― ¡no puede ser! ―

Pero sabía que tenía que jugar a ser linda. Hasta que se me ocurra una estrategia de escape para mí y el lobo, tendría que pretender que todo esto era asombroso. Tenía que mentir. Y necesitaba más información.

― ¿Así que, lo van a llevar a la universidad?

― Por Dios, Lucy, ¿cómo puedes ser tan ingenua? Empezando con el programa. Todo fue un engaño. Mi papa no es profesor. Él es el director de investigaciones de Bio-Chrome. ¿Has oído hablar de nosotros? ¿el estudio de los cromosomas para el mañana? ―Tenía el vago recuerdo de un estúpido comercial de televisión.

―Pero esos estudiantes…

―Estamos todos en su equipo de investigación. Somos genios. ―Se rio. ―Me gradué de la Universidad a los diecisiete años. Mi compañero de cuarto vive por aquí. Me habló sobre los rumores de que mutantes que cambian se escondían en este bosque. Me dijo que mantuviera atención especial en Natsu. Comencé a investigar. Demasiados caminos para que no sean verdad. Y ahora no sólo lo probaré, nos beneficiaremos de ello. ―Volvió a mirar al lobo. ―Vas hacer historia, Natsu. ― Sting devolvió su atención a mí. ― ¿Puedes imaginarlo? ¿Puedes ver lo que vamos a lograr? Quiero que seas parte de esto, Lucy. Queremos que seas parte del equipo.

―Estoy en la escuela secundaria, Sting. ―dije siguiéndole el juego. ―No hay manera de que me vuelva parte del equipo.

Rodó sus ojos. ―Esta es una oportunidad -única-en-la-vida, Lucy. Mi papá puede hacer que tengas el diploma que equivale a la escuela secundaria. Puedes comenzar a tomar cursos universitarios en línea y trabajar en la investigación. Estaremos a la vanguardia de todo. Seremos millonarios. Te ofrecemos la oportunidad de ser parte de esto.

Tragué saliva. ―Suena muy bien, ― mentí. ―Me uno.

―Sabía que lo estarías una vez que entendieras todo. Y no te preocupes por Natsu. Él lo entenderá también.

Sting se levantó y se alejó, dejándome ahí. Mis dedos estaban envueltos con tanta fuerza alrededor de las barras que estaban empezando a doler. Estudié al lobo y sostuve su mirada. Y él me estudió a mí.

Era una extraña conexión. Quizás yo también estaba un poco loca. Sabía que los hombres lobo, cambiadores de formas, licántropos, como sea que quieras llamarles sólo existían en las películas y en programas de TV. Aun así, me incliné cerca y susurré― ¿Natsu?

Con gran esfuerzo, levantó la cabeza y lamió mis dedos.

Solté mi agarre de las barras y me tambaleé hacia atrás. No podía ser. Simplemente no podía ser. Los hombres lobo no existen.

Y este no era Natsu.

Moví la cabeza al oír el sonido de alguien que se acercaba. Orga llevaba un rifle. Yo no sabía si tenía más dardos tranquilizantes o balas. Él me dio sonrisa incómoda.

―Bastante bueno, ¿eh? ―Preguntó. Se sentó en el suelo, se apoyó en un árbol, y puso el fusil en su regazo.

― ¿Tienen miedo de que intente escapar? ―Le pregunté a la ligera, tratando de parecer lo menos amenazante posible.

Se encogió de hombros. ―Hasta que lo estudiemos, no sabemos de lo que es capaz. Además, él no es el único. Los otros podrían intentar algo.

Esto se ponía cada vez mejor.

Estaba furiosa con Sting y su padre, y estaba aterrada por el lobo. Estaba planeando un escape. Pero no sabía nada de lo que mostraba en mi cara mientras me sentaba en la hoguera después de la cena. Sting estaba tostando malvaviscos de nuevo, lo cual parecía tan bizarro. El Dr. Eucliffe estaba sentado en su taburete. Me imaginé pateándolo por debajo y riéndome mientras caía al suelo. Pero él no valía mi esfuerzo.

Tuve que actuar normal. Tuve que darles la impresión de que había aceptado su loco plan y que podía ser confiable.

Sting me ofreció su malvavisco perfecto. Le di una coqueta sonrisa antes de arrojarlo a mi boca.

―Ves, papá―dijo Sting―te dije que una vez que entendiera, ella vería la importancia de nuestro trabajo―. El Dr. Eucliffe me dio una mirada sospechosa, así que sonreí alegremente y dije―creo que usted es un completo genio.

El pecho del Dr. Eucliffe se hinchó ligeramente y comenzó a hablar por un rato sobre todo el dinero que obtendrían una vez que descubrieran el secreto de cómo se transformaban los hombres lobo.

― ¿Entonces, usted cree que hay más criaturas como esta? ―pregunté, pretendiendo estar interesada en sus locas ideas.

―Oh, absolutamente― dijo el Dr. Eucliffe.

Miré hacia la jaula. Rufus estaba de guardia sobre ella ahora. ― ¿No deberían alimentarlo, o al menos darle un poco de agua? No querrán que se les muera.

―Oh, yo creo está lejos de morirse. Ahora mismo es imprescindible que lo debilitemos, así se revertirá a su forma humana. Se necesita mucha energía para mantenerse en forma de lobo―dijo el malvado científico – mi nuevo nombre para el Dr. Eucliffe.

― ¿Cómo pueden siquiera saber eso? ― pregunté. ―Porque tiene sentido.

― ¿Qué pasaría si la forma de lobo es su forma original y toma más energía para volver a su forma humana? ― Pregunté, estaba tratando de hacer conversación, pero las palabras enviaban un escalofrío a través de mí. No creo ninguna de sus locas teorías, pero ¿qué pasaría si fueran verdad? ¿Sería genial ser capaz de transformarse en otra forma, o sería una pesadilla? Una pesadilla, decidí. Desde que mis padres fueron asesinados, he tratado de asimilarlo. No podría imaginar algo más horroroso que ser tan diferente a los demás.

El malvado científico reflexionó mi pregunta por un momento, luego sonrió con su perversa sonrisa de malvado científico. ―Supongo que haremos algunos experimentos y lo resolveremos. ¿Cuál vino primero, el lobo o el humano?

Deseé haber mantenido mi boca cerrada. No quería que experimentaran con el lobo. Sentía la obligación de protegerlo.

Sting tomó mi mano. ―No te preocupes tanto, no es de nuestro beneficio lastimarlo.

Claro. Y dispararle fue tu forma de hacerlo sentir bien.

No dije nada en voz alta. Yo solo me quedé con una sonrisa que decía, -creo que eres absolutamente maravilloso, un gran material para novio. Soy la chica más afortunada-.

―El helicóptero estará aquí en la madrugada― dijo el Dr. Eucliffe. ―Vamos a tener que levantar el campamento antes de eso. Probablemente tendremos que regresar temprano.

Cuando todo el mundo se levantó y se dirigió hacia las tiendas, Sting tomó mi mano y me llevó a las sombras. ―Sólo quiero que sepas que quise que te quedaras aquí porque me gustas. No se trataba sólo de usarte para atrapar al hombre lobo.

―Sólo debieron haberme dicho, entonces podría haber ayudado.

―Necesitábamos que tu reacción fuera honesta. ―El tocó mi mejilla.

―Realmente me gustas Lucy. ― Sonreí.

―Tú también me gustas. ―La mentira vino fácilmente, talvez porque él me había dicho tantas que yo no tenía ningún problema en regresarle unas cuantas.

Él se inclinó para besarme. Puse una mano en su pecho. No podía soportar el pensamiento de él besándome. ―Lo siento, después de esta tarde, estoy un poco golpeada, física y emocionalmente. Incluso aunque entiendo porque hiciste lo que hiciste, y yo habría hecho lo mismo en tu lugar, me gustaría ir un poco lento ahora.

―Seguro, tienes razón. Ha sido un día de descubrimientos.

Un día de traiciones era lo que yo estaba pensando.

El me encaminó a mi tienda y me dio las buenas noches. Me metí en la tienda que compartía con Minerva. Ella ya estaba acurrucada en su saco de dormir y leía un libro.

―Así que todo el coqueteo que estabas haciendo con Natsu…

Ella sonrió. ―Es parte de la atracción. A pesar de que está caliente. Y si él este lobo, eso lo hace mucho más caliente.

Ella estaba enferma. Totalmente.

A medida que me preparaba para ir a la cama, deslicé mi lima de uñas metálica de mi mochila y la puse en el bolsillo de mis shorts. La necesitará para forzar la cerradura.

Tal vez parecería extraño, pero después de todo, mi padre adoptivo es policía. Estaba obligada a tomar algunos consejos sobre actividades delictivas como encender coches y allanar casas.

Me dirigí a mi saco de dormir. ―Buenas noches.

Pasaron varios minutos antes de Minerva apagara la luz. Me quedé allí, sin moverme, sólo planeando.

Finalmente escuché la caída de la respiración de Minerva en ese profundo y lento movimiento que significaba que ya estaba dormida. No había cerrado mi saco de dormir porque no quería que el ruido del cierre la despertara. Salí de mi saco. Mirándola sobre mi hombro, me até mis botas. Una luna brillante proveía luz suficiente para ver su silueta. No se movió para nada. Deslicé mi mano de vuelta a mi saco de dormir y envolví mis dedos alrededor de linterna. Siempre la mantenía a la mano en caso de que tuviera que despertarme en medio de la noche. Definitivamente la necesitaba esta noche.

Salí de la tienda. No traje mi mochila conmigo. Yo no estaba pensando en irme - no creí que podría volver a la aldea por mi propia cuenta de todos modos. Yo sólo quería dejar el lobo libre. Si Sting y su padre se dieran cuenta de que fui yo, tal vez podrían enojarse, pero no iban a dispararme. ¿O si lo harían? Por supuesto que no. Creía que se habían pasado al lado oscuro, pero ellos eran científicos no asesinos.

El campamento estaba extrañamente tranquilo. Me incorporé y deslicé por detrás de la tienda. Me moví a hurtadillas hasta que llegué al perímetro exterior donde Orga estaba de nuevo observando la jaula. Estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas. De vez en cuando, pinchaba al lobo con un palo afilado. Supongo que el imaginaba que, si él no se dormía, el lobo tampoco debería. O quizás era parte de su plan debilitar al lobo hasta que se cambiara de nuevo a su forma humana. Personalmente, creo que es una mala idea maltratar a los animales salvajes.

Sostuve con fuerza mi linterna. Era una buena, pesada y sólida herramienta. Cuando era necesario, hacía una excelente arma. Y justo ahora yo necesitaba un arma.

Mi corazón estaba latiendo tan fuerte que estaba sorprendida de que el chico no lo escuchara. De hecho, estaba sorprendida de que no despertara al campamento entero. Otro paso.

Snap!

Aterricé en una rama seca e hice una mueca. Orga comenzó a girar alrededor. Colgué con todo lo que había en mí. La linterna se estrelló contra su cráneo. Sentí el impacto del contacto a través de mi brazo. Orga se desplomó en una expansión. Ni siquiera me vio. Me arrodillé junto a él y chequeé su pulso. Era constante. Probablemente no estaría inconsciente durante mucho tiempo. Tendría que trabajar rápido.

Tomé un rápido vistazo alrededor. No podía creer que tuvieran a una sola persona cuidando este precioso premio, pero me imaginé que ellos pensaban que estaba seguro encerrado. Y sólo el malvado científico tenía la llave.

Me apresuré en torno a la puerta, encendí mi linterna, y la coloqué de modo que la luz iluminara el candado. Esto no era nada lujoso. Iba a ser fácil. Saqué a lima de mi bolsillo y me puse a trabajar.

―Te tendré fuera de aquí en un minuto― susurré.

Me sorprendió lo alerta que el lobo parecía. Especialmente desde que le había sido negado cualquier tipo de comodidad o esencialidades, como la comida y el agua al tratar de debilitarlo. Sádicos.

Él emitió un gruñido, casi un ronroneo. Un sonido gutural. Lo ignoraba. Yo no quería que el tratara de comunicarse conmigo. Yo sólo quería que se largara.

Oí el chasquido de la cerradura. Lo golpeé para abrir la puerta. Tragando difícilmente, me escabullí de vuelta.

Con movimientos ágiles, el lobo paseó fuera de la jaula y se acercó al guardia. Él comenzó a olfatear alrededor. Me preguntaba si estaba considerando la posibilidad de comérselo.

Me acerqué hacia él ―No, ―susurré. ―tienes que irte. ¡Fuera, vete!

Pero él no se fue. Simplemente se puso muy, muy calmado, tan poco natural, y yo pude sentir una pequeña carga eléctrica en el aire. Me puse de pie y miré alrededor. Todavía estábamos de suerte. No había nadie a la vista. Tal vez golpeaba al lobo con mi linterna, lo asustaría y se iría lejos. Me agaché, agarrándola de donde la había dejado en el suelo, y me volví-…

El lobo se había ido. Pero no sentí ningún alivio. Como cuestión de hecho, me sentía cerca del pánico. Porque mientras el lobo ya no estaba allí, Natsu lo estaba.

Un Natsu desnudo estaba agachado cerca de Orga. Yo no podía procesar eso. ¿Él era un hombre lobo? ¿El Dr. Eucliffe y Sting tenían razón? No, no, no. Había otra explicación. Tenía que haber. Mi mundo se inclina y me dieron ganas de gritar histéricamente.

Me quedo mirando su espalda desnuda mientras que él tira fuera los pantalones caros de Orga. No tenía ninguna línea de bronceado. Era como un perfecto dios bronceado. Yo podría haber caído en la lujuria en ese mismo momento si no supiera que venía con problemas en forma de un cuerpo peludo e incisivos caninos.

―Buena suerte―dije. Mi voz tembló, y supe que soné completamente aturdida. Estaba cerca de perderlo totalmente. Quizás aún estaba en mi tienda soñando. Tomé un paso atrás a las sombras.

― ¡espera! ― Natsu ordenó en voz baja.

Volteé de nuevo. Él ya se había puesto el pantalón y estaba subiendo el cierre.

―Tengo que irme―dije.

Antes de que pudiera correr, él estaba a mi lado, agarrando mi brazo. Di un tirón. ―Déjame sola, eres libre. Sólo vete.

―No te dejaré aquí con Sting. No después de lo que trató de hacerte. ―

―Todo era un engaño, él no iba a lastimarme. ―Sacudí mi cabeza. ―no sé cómo o por qué, pero él sabía que estabas cerca y estaba tratando de atraparte. Obviamente funcionó.

Apretó su mandíbula ―Caí justo en su trampa. Me olvidé de todo cuando él te atacó. Sólo quería rasgarle la garganta. Él podría intentarlo de nuevo…

―No, estoy atenta a él ahora. No dejaré que me ponga en esa posición. ―De hecho, estaba pensando que tendría que dirigirme por mi cuenta tan pronto como viera que Natsu se hubiera ido a salvo.

―Tienes que venir conmigo―dijo Natsu.

―Estaré bien.

―No, no lo estarás. ―Dijo increíblemente serio. Pero él siempre estaba serio. El tipo nunca reía, y rara vez sonrió. Pero, oh, cuando sonreía, las cosas que le hacía a mi corazón.

―Ellos no saben que fui yo la que te dejó salir―insistí.

―Eso no importa. En menos de 48 horas habrá luna llena, la primera luna llena después de tu cumpleaños.

―Si, ¿Y?

―La primera transformación sucede durante la primera luna llena después de tu cumpleaños número diecisiete.

―De acuerdo, gracias, es bueno saberlo. Pero no tenemos tiempo para una lección sobre hombres lobos para tontos. Necesitas salir de aquí.

Debí haber corrido cuando él se paré enfrente de mí. Pero no lo hice. Permanecí ahí mirando sus ojos plateados. Ellos me mantenían cautiva. No me dejarían mirar hacia otro lado. Sentí esa extraña atracción. Yo quería recostarme sobre él. Quería envolverme en torno a él. Alrededor de Natsu, que siempre me hacía sentir como si quisiera arrastrarme de mi piel. Sus ojos eran tan solemnes. Pero había algo más, algo posesivo.

Quería que esto fuera un momento romántico, como esas películas cursis. Quería que él me tomara en sus brazos y me besara como si su vida dependiera de eso. Luego quería que él corriera a través del bosque y desapareciera para siempre. Que estuviera a salvo.

¿Por qué era de repente tan importante para mí que él estuviera a salvo?

Él envolvió sus manos alrededor de mis brazos. Creí que tiraría de mí hacia él y me plantaría ese beso que tan desesperadamente quería.

En vez de eso dijo solemnemente ―Lucy, tú eres uno de nosotros.

.

.

.

.

.

 **CONTINUARA**

 **AH, AHORA SI** **EMPEZÓ** **LO BUENOOOOOOO**

 **BYE :3**


	13. Chapter 12

**CAPÍTULO 12**

Para ser tan pocas palabras, ese nos daba muchas ramificaciones. Nosotros podíamos significar una raza humana. Bien, salvo que él no era humano, no totalmente. O al menos, pensé que así era.

Se podría decir que desde que me había rescatado, ahora estaba destinada a seguir con él. En algunas culturas, cuando una persona salva la vida de alguien, ellos se ataban para toda la vida. Lo había leído en alguna parte. Mi mente balbuceo mientras buscaba otras explicaciones para nosotros. Tal vez quería decir…

Dios. ¿Quién estaba bromeando conmigo por aquí? Sólo había una cosa que podía significar, y no era la que yo quería pensar. Nosotros. Fuese lo que fuese, yo estaba incluida en ese pequeño círculo de rarezas. No era natural. La gente no se convierte en lobos. Ya había tenido suficiente equipaje Freak con el cual lidiar y hacerle frente. Yo no iba a agregarle el ser físicamente anormal a la lista.

Orga gimió.

Sacudí la cabeza. ―Yo no soy como tú.

―Lo discutiremos más tarde. Debemos irnos.

―Yo no voy.

―Lucy, en menos de cuarenta y ocho horas se sabrá la verdad sobre ti, y entonces tú serás la de la jaula. Si sobrevives a la transformación. Necesitas que te ayude con eso… Si quieres sobrevivir.

Esto estaba cada vez mejor. No sólo estaba diciendo que yo iba a ser de los peludos, sino… ¿Qué puedo morir en el proceso si él no estaba allí? Mi mente estaba tratando de procesar eso, y simplemente no lo sé. Yo soy un ser humano. Yo no soy como él.

¿Y nosotros? ¿Cuántos de nosotros estaban allí? Yo no podía encontrarle sentido a todo esto. Yo no podía entenderlo. Era demasiado grande para comprenderlo. Mi mente quería cerrarse.

¿Realmente la gente podía convertirse en lobos? ¿Y yo era una de ellos? Esa idea se salía de la realidad.

Orga comenzó a gemir más fuerte y ahora luchaba por levantarse. Natsu y yo estábamos de vuelta en las sombras, pero no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que estuviera al tanto de nosotros. Natsu al parecer había llegado al final de su paciencia, por lo que me levantó y me echó encima de su hombro. Antes de que pudiera recuperar la voz para protestar, corría. Rápido. Sus pies, como siempre, en silencio.

¿Cómo podía ser tan fuerte, tan rápido, y estar tan tranquilo cuando yo sobre su hombro? ¿Qué era? ¿Un súper lobo?

Yo estaba aferrada a mi linterna. Pensé en utilizarla contra sus piernas. Detenerle y obligarle a depositarme en el suelo al mismo tiempo. Pero no lo hice. Sólo me quede allí colgada, viendo como los árboles se precipitaban con aspecto borroso.

Tú eres uno de nosotros. Yo soy uno de ellos.

Pensé en este extraño miedo que había estado dando vueltas dentro de mí. El temor cuyo origen no podía imaginar.

Consideré todas las sensaciones extrañas que yo había tenido en mi interior, el sentimiento de que yo cambiaba de modos que yo no podía comprender.

Me dije que eran los temores normales de adolescentes, los cambios son normales en la adolescencia.

Yo no era uno de ellos. Natsu estaba equivocado. Tal vez él quería que me pareciese a él.

Pero se equivocó. Yo no soy como él. Yo soy normal. Soy Lucy Heartfilia, una adolescente confundida.

Yo no estaba a punto de convertirme en un hombre lobo.

No sé cuánto tiempo o cuán lejos corrió Natsu antes de que finalmente yo gritara, ―Bien ya, ¡Alto!

Él no me hizo caso. Siguió adelante. Golpeé su trasero con mi linterna.

¿Qué voy a hacer? Él es más grande, más resistente, y más fuerte que yo.

Tal vez oyó algo en mi voz, o tal vez sólo estaba agotado, pero se detuvo y me bajó. Mis pies tocaron tierra, pero mis piernas estaban temblorosas y me desplome en el suelo.

Él se agachó a mi lado. Respiraba pesadamente, como cuando se suben las escaleras. Pero después de correr conmigo encima de su hombro, el debería jadear, jadear. Yo nunca en un millón de años estaría en esa forma física.

La luz de la luna se abría camino entre las ramas, pero quise más. Yo quería la luz del sol, pero no saldría por un par de horas más. Encendí mi linterna. Pero no la dirigí directo a su cara. No hacía falta. Sólo tenerlo a él era suficiente.

―Tu no corriste para nada. ― Dije. Era una cosa sin sentido para decirla. Que él pensaba así también, porque miró un poco sorprendido.

―Tengo la visión realmente buena en la noche. ― Dijo finalmente.

― ¿Es por qué eres un…?

―Si. Visión, audición, olfato, ellos mejoran después de la primera transformación.

Asentí y tragué. ―Entonces, ¿Qué eres… exactamente?

―El término técnico es Licántropo. Nos referimos a nosotros mismos como Cambiadores. Las personas que no nos conocen nos llaman hombres lobo. ― Miro a su alrededor. ―Tenemos que comenzar a andar, poner más distancia entre nosotros y la Estática.

― ¿Estática? ― Pregunté.

―Aquellos que nunca cambian. ― Él lo dijo con un poco de tristeza. Yo no sabía si sentía pena por los que no tienen la capacidad de cambiar o por los que la tienen.

Tomó mi mano y me levanté. Me balaceé. Si no hubiera chocado contra él, probablemente me habría caído. Sus brazos me rodearon y sostuvo mi mirada.

―Se que es un shock, todo lo que has visto esta noche.

¿Ya, te parece? Sacudí la cabeza y el asintió. Yo todavía estaba muy confundida. Mi cerebro no estaba funcionando a toda máquina. ― ¿Qué quisiste decir con "si quieres sobrevivir"?

Suavemente, me tocó la mejilla con la mano. Eran ásperas y callosas. No quise pensar que antes, esa noche, ellas también se podrían haber divido en garras que podían destrozar mi cara.

―La primera vez el cambio es doloroso, tanto como un parto. En cierto modo, creo que tiene sentido. Estas dando a luz a tu lobo interior. Entonces necesitas a tu compañero contigo, para ayudarte a pasar por ello.

― ¿Mi compañero?, ¿Es real?

― ¿No lo sientes? ― Él preguntó. ―Esta atracción entre nosotros. ― ¿Hablaba él de este sentimiento que me aterrorizó?

Di un paso lejos de él. ― ¡Yo no quiero esto! ― Me acechaba en torno a la poca área que había entre los árboles. ― ¡Yo no te pregunte sobre esto! ― llegue a un abrupto final. ― ¿Y qué? ¿En qué momento de mi vida fui mordida?

―Es genético, tal como dijo Eucliffe.

― ¿Estás diciendo que he heredado esta capacidad de cambio? ¿Qué? ¿Al igual que mis padres? Que estaban…― Tartamudeé y me detuve, tratando de abrir mi mente y abarcar alrededor las ramificaciones. ― ¿Qué eran lobos?

Él sólo me miró.

― ¡Eso es una locura! Ellos me habrían dicho. ― Tuve un recuerdo Flash de los lobos. Lo ignoré. ―Y te equivocas, no soy uno de ustedes.

Sus grandes hombros se encorvaron en un encogimiento.

―Bueno, no lo eres. Pero será mejor que te quedes conmigo, por si acaso tengo razón. Además, el Científico Malvado sabrá que me ayudaste a escaparme y él no es muy misericordioso.

Mi ceño estaba tan fruncido que me dolía. ― ¿Cómo sabes que yo le digo así? ― Aguanté un paso. ― ¡Oh dios mío! ¿Tienes la habilidad de leer mentes? ― Mi voz brilló con indignación y acusación. No se molestó en negarlo. ¿Sabía todo lo que pensaba?

―Sólo cuando estoy en forma de lobo. ― Dijo. Él tomó la linterna, apagándola, y me la devolvió. ―No tiene ningún sentido a donde vamos.

Me cogió la mano y me tiró más profundo en el bosque. Yo no quería ir, pero tenía razón. Desgraciadamente. Estaba atrapada con él hasta que pudiera averiguar mis alternativas.

Mis ojos se adaptaron al desierto bañado en La Luz De Luna. Yo estaba siguiendo tan de cerca a Natsu que pisaba donde él lo hacía. Su mano sostuvo la mía firmemente. Era tan alto y ancho, y sus dedos se sentían tan fuertes, envueltos alrededor de los míos, que me preguntaba si era así naturalmente, o si esto se produjo la primera vez que cambió en forma de lobo. Por supuesto, supuse que, naturalmente, era la palabra adecuada. Por otra parte, para él cambiar era algo natural. No cambiar era lo extraño.

Era un mundo al revés, un mundo demente del cual yo era de repente parte. Yo tenía un montón de preguntas, pero estaba tratando de estar tranquila hasta que llegásemos a donde íbamos. Yo no había preguntado y él no lo había dicho, pero sus pasos definitivamente tenían un propósito. Seguí guardándome todas mis preguntas. Además, él se movía rápido y yo estaba teniendo un momento difícil para mantener el ritmo. Yo que había pensado que estaba en buena forma, pero yo estaba respirando como un perro después de perseguir un Frisbee. Perro, lobo, tenía que dejar de pensar en animales.

Yo no tenía mucho tiempo para averiguar cómo no cambiar en una criatura salvaje, si de verdad estaba a punto de ser mi turno. Aún tenía dudas al respecto. ¿No sabes, en el fondo, si se parte siendo lobo o has tenido un poco de lobo en ti? Simplemente todo parecía inconcebible. Pero si iba a suceder, seguramente había algún modo de evitarlo. Si se enfrentaran… mente sobre la materia. O en este caso, mente sobre el lobo. Yo no lo aceptaría.

¿Por qué si yo lo aceptara, tenía que aceptar a Natsu como mi compañero? ¿No debería yo tener una opción en el asunto? Él me preguntó si yo no sentía la atracción. Yo no podía negar que así era. Y que me aterrorizaba.

No fue como un flechazo. Tampoco fue como mirar a un chico y pensar que me gustaría que me llevara al baile de graduación. Era algo más profundo, como si él fuera todo para mí, el único, por siempre. Tuve que recordarme a mí misma que apenas conocía a este chico. Pero aun así no pude evitar la sensación que éramos el uno para el otro, por muy cursi que eso sonara.

Estábamos yendo a una parte del bosque en la que nunca había estado. La maleza era espesa, los árboles crecían muy juntos. Las hojas casi bloqueaban cada gota de la luz de la luna. Él me llevaba encima, inclinada en un lado de su espalda y luego paraba y me deslizaba para el otro.

Me acorde que él estaba descalzo. Sus pies estarían hechos un desastre sangriento de rasguños y cortes. Pero nunca se quejó. Nunca gruñó. Él continúo como si los perros cazadores del infierno estuvieran siguiéndonos de cerca.

Sólo que él era el perro cazador del infierno.

Yo estaba completamente desubicada. Mis movimientos eran robóticos, hechos sin pensar.

Finalmente estábamos trepando por la ladera de una pendiente rocosa. Me di cuenta instintivamente de que Natsu pudo haber cambiado y haberse alejado por ahora. Pudo haber atravesado el pedregoso camino fácilmente. En vez de eso, no lo hizo por mí.

―Debes continuar. ― Insistí después de deslizarme unos pasos atrás y doblar los codos.

―No te voy a dejar.

―Pero eres el único que está en peligro. Ellos no me harán daño.

Él se detuvo y me dio una dura mirada por encima de su hombro. ―No te voy a dejar, Lucy.

Terco. ¿Y qué si Sting y sus -amigos- me encontraban? Ellos sólo irían detrás de Natsu y yo podría alejarme. Pero era obvio que Natsu no me iba a escuchar. Así que puse muy poca presión en mis esfuerzos.

Cuando finalmente lo alcance, él dijo, ―Bien, sólo sigue escalando. Voy a retroceder para borrar nuestro rastro. No tardare mucho.

Con miedo, cogí su brazo. ―Vas a perderme.

―Puedo seguir tu aroma.

― ¿En verdad? ¿Necesitas tomar un pedazo de mi ropa o algo, para recordarme?

―No, pero…― Él se inclinó contra mi garganta. Lo oí inhalar. ―Hueles tan bien. Que te encontraría en cualquier parte.

¿Era esa su idea de romance? Yo no podía negar que eso pareció amoroso. Antes de que pudiera responder, él se había ido.

Quería sentarme y pensar en todo esto. Quería tratar de darle sentido. Todo había empezado a parecer extraño después del río. Tal vez realmente me había ahogado. Tal vez estaba en el infierno. Pero eso tampoco tenía sentido. Lo que sabía era que Natsu estaba en peligro y si no empezaba a moverme, Eucliffe y su grupo podrían alcanzarnos. No estaba preocupada por mí. No era yo a la que querían estudiar. Pero no quería que algo le ocurriera a Natsu.

Mis preocupaciones por él hicieron agilizar mis movimientos. Yo estaba determinada a no ser la razón por la que él terminara en una jaula. Siendo estudiado, como un animal en un laboratorio. Un animal. Esa palabra resonó en mi cabeza. Ahora cuando miraba a Natsu, veía a un humano que se transformaba en lobo. Sting y su papa veían un lobo. No veían al humano, a la persona. Sólo veían a la criatura inusual cuya existencia desafiaba la lógica.

Su punto de vista justificaba ponerlo en una jaula. Mi punto de vista me había obligado a ponerlo en libertad.

Me resbalé, agarrándome de un árbol joven y adhiriéndome a él, recuperando el aliento mientras trataba de averiguar cómo podría ir más lejos. Todo de repente parecía amontonado. Pequeñas grietas y rocas. ¿De qué manera lo mantendría a salvo?

―Progresaste más de lo que esperaba. ― Él dijo mientras se acercaba a mí.

Casi grité por lo inesperada que fue su llegada. Él tenía que ponerse un collar con cascabeles o algo, así lo oiría cuando se acercara.

Se sentó a mi lado. ― ¿Estás bien?

Yo asentí. ―Sólo me tomara un minuto recuperar el aliento.

―Es más difícil desde aquí. ― Dijo.

―Oh, genial.

―Pero tengo un plan. ― Él se levantó y se alejó escondiéndose detrás de unos arbustos.

― ¿Qué estas…? ― Algo cayó sobre mi cara. Lo aparte. Eran sus pantalones. ― ¿Uh, Natsu?

―Está bien. Voy a cambiar. Tengo más estabilidad como lobo. Subirás a mi espalda y haremos un mejor tiempo.

―No eres un caballo.

―Confía en mí. Esta es la única manera de llegar a donde necesitamos estar. ― No podía verlo claramente.

―Yo confió…―Se había ido y el lobo salió.

―Deberíamos llevar este espectáculo a las Vegas. ― Murmuré.

Él emitió un pequeño gruñido que sonó como una risa ahogada. ¿Los lobos podían reír?

Él se acercó a mi muslo.

―No creo que pueda. ― Lamió mi mano.

―Oh, está bien, cuando lo pones de esa manera. ― Amarré los pantalones alrededor de mi cintura. Me monté a horcajadas sobre Natsu y clavé mis dedos en su piel para colgarme. Doble mis piernas y puse mis pies en su espalda así no estaría arrastrándolos por el suelo. Me aferre a él cuando comenzó a moverse. Yo podía sentir sus músculos agrupándose y estirándose debajo de mí. Él era tan poderoso. Me pregunté si yo lo sería también. ¿Acaso él entrenaba o era que su físico estaba relacionado con sus genes? Él tenía un cuerpo tan ardiente.

Suprimí definitivamente el pensamiento, recordando que cuando él estaba en esa forma, podía leer mis pensamientos. Trabajé en mantener mi mente en blanco. Esa habilidad que él tenía, era una invasión a la privacidad y tendríamos que establecer unos parámetros, pero hasta que lo hiciéramos, comencé mentalmente a organizar los zapatos en mi armario en casa. Mi

mamá era una zapato-adicta, así que por lo menos tenía cincuenta pares en los que podría pensar mientras Natsu trepaba por el accidentado terreno. Fuimos a través de las estrechas grietas. Finalmente, el paro y le dio a su cuerpo una leve sacudida. Me baje de él. Se acercó a un arbusto y se metió detrás de él.

―Tírame mis pantalones. ― Dijo, de pie, de modo que su cabeza y sus hombros

eran visibles.

―Haces eso realmente rápido. ― Le tiré los pantalones.

―Tú también lo harás. Una vez te acostumbres a eso y aprendas los trucos.

Número uno: Nunca me acostumbraría a eso. Número dos: No estaba convencida de que me convertiría en un peludo. Número tres: No quiero aprender ningún truco.

Natsu salió de detrás del arbusto. ― ¿Zapatos? ¿En verdad tienes todos eso pares de zapatos? ―Solté una risa auto-consiente.

― ¿Puedes dejar de hacer eso? ¿Meterte dentro de mi cabeza?

―Hay una manera de silenciar tus pensamientos. Te la enseñaré.

―Bien, porque no sería justo que supieras todo lo que pienso, mientras tu escondes tus pensamientos de mí.

―No hay nada que yo piense que no quisiera dártelo a conocer. ― Él tomó mi mano de nuevo. ―Es un poco más lejos.

Bajamos un poco y dimos una vuelta. En la distancia yo podía oír el murmullo del agua.

Me tropecé con algo, y perdí el equilibrio.

Natsu me agarró antes de que mi cara pudiera terminar en el suelo. ¿Cómo se movía tan rápido? Si él tenía razón acerca de mí, ¿tendría yo esos reflejos tan rápidos? ¿Quería tenerlos?

―Ya casi estamos allí. ― Dijo mientras me ayudaba a recuperar el equilibrio.

― ¿Dónde es, allí?

―Un escondite.

Cuando pensé en un escondite, me imaginé un lugar pequeño y oscuro. Un lugar en donde te agachabas y estremecías. No estaba esperando eso. Especialmente desde que estaría estrechamente acurrucada contra Natsu.

¿Sería capaz de resistir mis impulsos?

Salimos del bosque hacia un pequeño espacio abierto. La luz de la luna se derramaba a nuestro alrededor. El torrente de agua que había oído antes era una cascada que estaba al otro lado de la montaña. Natsu soltó mi mano. Me sorprendí al darme cuenta de que me sentía desolada. Y casi le cogí su mano. No porque tuviera miedo, sino porque no quería romper la conexión entre nosotros.

―Wow, esto es grandioso. ― Por un minuto me olvidé de que estábamos siendo perseguidos por el Científico Malvado y su tripulación. ―No sabía que algo remotamente parecido a esto existiera aquí.

―Tenemos muchos lugares similares a este en el bosque.

― ¿Tenemos? Lo dices como si fueras el dueño del bosque.

―Técnicamente es tierra federal, pero si, es nuestro.

― ¿Qué? ¿Así que en realidad hay una villa oculta aquí, como dijo Sting? ¿Hay otros como tú?

Se puso algo misterioso, como si estuviera tratando de decidir cuanto podía confiar en mí. Supongo que mi actitud con respecto a no querer ser lo que él dijo que yo sería, le causaba dudas acerca de mi sinceridad. Si iba a contactarme con el grupo de Sting, pensé que en cuanto menos yo supiera sería mejor.

―Adelante y enciende tu linterna. ― Dijo, ignorando totalmente mi pregunta.

―Probablemente la necesitaras a donde vamos.

― ¿Y dónde está eso?

―Dentro de la cascada.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bueno Chicos, ahí les dejo el cap. de hoy… espero que les esté gustando, seguiré actualizando a diario.**

 **Espero que puedan dejar sus opiniones. Besos!**

 **Adiu**


	14. Chapter 13

**CAPÍTULO 13**

La cascada cayó a torrentes en un fondo. Natsu me dijo que había algunas corrientes subterráneas que se alimentan de un río más lejos hacia abajo.

Desde luego, había también un río arriba de esto que proporcionaba el agua para la cascada. Pensé que quizás lo veríamos al día siguiente.

Pero, por ahora, Natsu tenía mi mano de nuevo y me llevaba alrededor del borde de la ondulada piscina. La hierba finalmente dio paso a las rocas, guijarros y pequeñas piedras que fueron tan escurridizas como el cristal. Perdí mi equilibrio. Si Natsu no hubiera estado tomando mi mano, me habría caído en la piscina. En cambio, con un tirón del brazo, caí contra él, contra su piel caliente. El choque debería haberme tenido retenida, pero me encontré derretida en él. Se sentía tan bien, su piel suave, sus firmes músculos.

Su brazo estaba a mi alrededor, me tenía refugiada en su abrazo.

Conforme nos acercamos a la cascada, era como caminar hacia un trueno. El torrente de agua se hizo eco en nuestro alrededor y bloqueó cualquier otro sonido. Es desconcertante y casi aterrador. En contraste, una bruma delicada cosquilleaba en mi cara. Pero yo sabía que era una ilusión. Quedar atrapados en la cascada podría matar a una persona.

Natsu me tiró detrás de ella. Había sólo un segundo para correr mi linterna sobre la cortina de agua que se precipita antes de que Natsu me atrajera hacia el abismo negro.

Me soltó. Reuní valor y no di un chillido vergonzoso rogándole que no me dejara. Era más tranquilo aquí, la cascada silenciosa, pero todavía presente. Barrí el haz de la linterna alrededor de la caverna. Alguien había estado aquí antes que nosotros.

―Esta es una de nuestras guaridas, ― explicó Natsu que se agachó para encender una linterna de pilas. Esto proveyó más de luz que la mía, entonces la apagué para conservar las pilas. Planeaba mantenerla conmigo. Me sentía segura con ella. Tal vez porque mi papá adoptivo me la había dado. Era como tenerlo aquí conmigo. De repente quería desesperadamente que fuera mi verdadero padre. Entonces, todo esto no podría ser real. ¿Qué estaba pensando? No era real de todos modos.

Si era genética entonces, lo tuve que haber heredado de mis padres. Y ciertamente no eran lobos. No se curaban de la manera en que Natsu hizo cuando Sting le disparó. Ellos murieron.

― ¿Tienes hambre? ― Preguntó Natsu, con lo que me sacó de mis reflexiones morosas.

―No. Pero si tengo sed.

Me lanzó una botella de agua. La cueva estaba fresca. Al igual que el agua. Cajas de plástico transparente que contenían provisiones estaban apiladas a lo largo de las paredes. Natsu cogió una barra de granola y comenzó a masticarla mientras abría otro cajón y sacaba una manta. Se acercó a mí y la puso sobre mis hombros.

―Tú la necesitas más que yo―, le dije. ―Por lo menos estoy con una camisa.

―Hay más. Además, siempre puedo ir peludo. ― Me dio una sonrisa increíblemente sexy y todo mi cuerpo reaccionó con un movimiento inconsciente.

Como si de pronto se avergonzara, se dio vuelta y regresó a la caja. Sacó más mantas y un par de bolsas de dormir. Él abrió las cremalleras de las bolsas y las puso en el piso completamente abiertas y extendidas.

―Pensé que podríamos acostarnos juntos, así compartiríamos el calor de nuestros cuerpos, ― dijo indicando que yo debería acostarme sobre la cama que había hecho. Él todavía sostenía un saco de dormir. Me imaginé que nos cubriríamos con ella.

Yo nunca antes había dormido con un hombre - e incluso si todo lo que hiciéramos fuera dormir, todavía íbamos a ir a la cama juntos, nuestro cuerpo tocándose, tal vez erizándose entre sí. Por otra parte, absorber su calor en esta caverna fría sonaba celestial. Sin embargo, dormir juntos, aunque inocente, parecía demasiado pronto.

―Uh, después de todo lo que ha sucedido, ¿cómo puedes siquiera pensar en dormir? ― Le pregunté.

―Honestamente, estoy a punto del colapso.

De alguna manera había empujado al fondo de mi mente que él había pasado por un calvario. Le habían disparado, nada menos. Quizás, era que él, había sido muy bueno en encubrir lo que estaba sintiendo. O, tal vez, era un Súper Lobo. Pero yo me había apoyado en él desde su fuga, cuando quizás, debería haberlo dejado apoyarse en mí.

― ¿Qué necesitas que haga para ayudarte? ― pregunté.

―Sólo dormir―Miré la cama improvisada, de nuevo.

―No te voy a atacar del modo que Sting lo hizo―, dijo Natsu.

Miré por encima de él. ―Lo sé. La cosa es que…nunca me he acostado con un hombre antes. ―

Una esquina de su boca se subió. ―Es fácil. Cierras los ojos y sueña.

Podía imaginar todas las cosas que soñaría estando tan cerca de Natsu. Sin embargo, asentí y me tendí en el saco de dormir. Natsu se acostó a mi lado. Con cautela. Yo no sabía si era porque estaba muy agotado o porque pensó que podría largarme. O tal vez, sintió como todavía yo estaba rígida. Había pasado mucho tiempo pensando en cómo sería la primera vez que me acostara con un hombre. No esperaba que fuera en una cueva con un chico tan oscuro y peligroso, como Natsu. A pesar de que sabía que no me haría daño, por alguna razón, esta noche mi cuerpo no se sentía como si me perteneciera. Quería rodar y acurrucarse contra él.

― ¿Estás bien con la oscuridad o quieres que deje la luz encendida? ―, preguntó. ―La oscuridad está bien―. No sé, pero de ninguna manera iba a admitir que tenía miedo de lo que sentía hacia él. Y parecía, que la oscuridad sólo lo intensificaría.

Oí el clic y la luz se apagó. Mis ojos se ajustaron rápidamente y pude ver la cascada. La luz de la luna lo hizo ver como si estuviera cayendo vidrio. Era de alguna manera muy reconfortante. Lentamente comencé a relajarme.

―Esta es, de todas, mi guarida favorita―, dijo Natsu en voz baja.

Me pregunté si él había mentido acerca de ser capaz de leer mis pensamientos sólo cuando estaba en forma de lobo. Tal vez podría leerlos en cualquier momento.

―En este lugar parece como si estuvieras esperando algo. ― dije.

―Siempre esperamos problemas.

Se deslizó un poco más. Podía sentir pequeños temblores pasar por él. ―Tienes frío. ― No quería que mi voz sonara acusadora, pero sí.

―No, sólo son las secuelas de una explosión de adrenalina y un desplazamiento. El calor ayuda. ―Él había arriesgado todo para salvarme de Sting. ¿Cómo no iba a arriesgarme emocionalmente por acercarme a él?

Di una vuelta hasta que estuviera extendida parcialmente sobre él. Yo sabía todo sobre las corrientes de adrenalina. Cuando mis padres fueron asesinados, había pensado que nunca dejaría de temblar. Él pasó su brazo a mí alrededor, sosteniéndome cerca, y yo me acurruqué aún más cerca, con mi cabeza recostada en su hombro. Natsu puso otro saco de dormir sobre nosotros. En nuestro pequeño capullo nos sentíamos cálidos y acogedores. Estando así, al lado de él, era maravilloso. Mi cuerpo se puso liviano. Podía sentir el calor de su piel, podía sentirlo bajo mi mejilla y dedos.

― ¿Es una carrera? ― Pregunté en voz baja, sin querer alterar la paz entre nosotros, pero con el deseo de profundizar la conexión. ―Ser un lobo, quiero decir.

―No es algo de qué pensar. Es lo que soy.

― ¿Cómo ocurrió? Quiero decir, sé que tú dijiste que era genético, pero ¿cómo? ¿La primera fue por una mordida de un lobo o algo así? ―Su risa profunda retumbó a través de la caverna.

―Es tan estúpido cuando lo hacen en las películas. ¿Por qué alguien, a la que le pique cualquier cosa, a su vez se convierte en esa cosa? Lo mismo con los vampiros. Tan estúpido. Pero no. Licantropía no es algo que se inició a causa de una mordida.

―Entonces, ¿cómo?

―Hemos estado aquí desde los albores del tiempo. Sin embargo, la auto preservación nos mantuvo en secreto. Hace siglos, vivimos en la población general, pero siempre hay una toma de conciencia cuando nos encontramos con nuestra propia especie. Probablemente lo has sentido cuando conoces a la gente, pero tú no sabías que nosotros existíamos, es posible que no lo hayas reconocido por lo que era: como llamar a gustar.

Pensé en la primera vez que conocí a Juvia el verano pasado. Era como si fuéramos al instante las mejores amigas. Sentí una conexión, una historia. Yo había sido capaz de decirle cualquier cosa.

― ¿Es Juvia...? ―, no podía decirlo. Era demasiado increíble.

―Sí, ― dijo en voz baja. ―Ella no se ha transformado. La primera vez que ocurra será cuando tenga diecisiete años el mes próximo.

―Somos amigas. ¿Por qué ella no dijo algo?

― ¿Le hubieras creído? ¿Si ella no podía mostrarte?

―No lo sé. No estoy segura de que yo lo crea, creo que se pueden transformar, está bien. Eso de que me voy a-… no estoy convencida. ¿Pero tú estás diciendo que hay otros como tú que viven entre la gente?

―Claro. En las escuelas, universidades. Vivimos en las comunidades. Somos médicos, abogados, policías. Somos como todos los demás, excepto que cambiamos.

―Disculpa, pero eso no te hace como todos los demás.

―Está bien, tienes un punto. Y sí, hay algo de riesgo para los que vivimos estáticos, pero es más fácil para nosotros encajar que tener nuestro propio país, o algo así. Sí, a veces estamos marginados. Nuestra especie ha sido quemada en la hoguera por brujas, cazados como demonios. Así que hace siglos, los ancianos crearon una hermandad de... Supongo que uno puede pensar en ellos como caballeros. Son jóvenes guerreros. Nosotros los llamamos Guardianes oscuros. Están encargados de proteger a otros Licántropos.

Me burlé. ―No creo gran parte de sus técnicas de protección. ¿Dónde estaban esta noche cuando los necesitabas?

Se aclaró la garganta. ―Bueno, el código es, si un Guardián Oscuro es lo suficientemente estúpido como para ser descubierto, es por su cuenta. Arriesgamos nuestras vidas por los demás. No les pedimos a otros a arriesgar sus vidas por nosotros.

Me esforcé hasta que pude ver su rostro. ―Espera un minuto. ¿Me estás diciendo que eres un Guardián Oscuro? ¿Que tú eres un caballero o lo que sea?

―Sí, exactamente. Mi trabajo es protegerte. Esa es la razón por la que envié a los otros y yo me quedé atrás, para asegurarme de que nadie te lastimara, y estar allí cuando la luna llena se eleve.

¿Él era mi protector? Eso explica la forma en que siempre me miraba. No estaba preparada para hacer frente a la luna llena y todas las ramificaciones. Todavía tenía demasiadas preguntas sobre Natsu. ―Así que tú puedes morir.

―Claro. Fuego. Balas.

―Pero te vi sanar.

―Bastante asombroso, ¿eh? ― Su voz tenía un dejo de orgullo. ―Simplemente tuve suerte de que el imbécil de Sting no supiera que la plata es nuestro talón de Aquiles. La parte de la basura de Hollywood que es cierta. Por alguna razón, una herida infligida con plata, no sana como una herida normal. Cuchillo, espada, bala, si es hecha de plata, estamos en un gran lío.

Me di cuenta de que él confió en mí los secretos de su destrucción. Tal vez no era de confianza. Tal vez esto era el instinto de conservación. La plata de pronto se había vuelto en un accesorio a la fuente de mi fallecimiento potencial.

―No hay alguna manera de no ser…― Mi mente estaba gritando fenómeno, pero yo no podría decir eso. Seguro que lo tomaría como un insulto mayor.

―No―, dijo en voz baja. Su mano se enroscó alrededor de mi cuello y me recostó de nuevo en su hombro, su brazo me sostenía cerca de su lado como si pudiera impedir que sintiera el golpe de esa palabra. ―Pero vas a estar bien. Confía en mí. Sé que tienes un montón de preguntas, pero me estoy desvaneciendo, Lucy. Déjame dormir un poco y voy a responder a todo mañana.

―Está bien. ― Escuché su respiración poco profunda y sentí el lento ascenso y descenso de su pecho contra mi mejilla.

Miré la cascada que se derramaba delante. Pensé levantarme y sólo ir directamente a ella. Dejándole empujarme bajo el agua y sostenerme allí. No quería ser un lobo. Tal vez Sting pensó que era totalmente genial que la gente comprara medicinas recreativas para ser por unas dos horas peluda, pero yo, no lo habría tomado ni que fuera gratis.

Tenía la esperanza de Natsu estuviera equivocado. Que la conexión que sentía era otra cosa. Tal vez fue su percepción sesgada que había leído mal en mí.

Yo no podía ser un Licántropo.

Y en lo que a mí respecta, si yo lo fuera, mi vida repentinamente iba a ser acabada. Tiempo grande.

Estaba agachada en el borde de la cueva, escuchando a la cascada atronadora, estudiando mis uñas. Me salí de la cama, mientras que Natsu seguía durmiendo. Tenía mucho que pensar. Una parte de mí quería empezar a correr de él, de todo esto, y nunca detenerme.

Natsu estaba tan tranquilo que mi corazón casi estalló en mi pecho, cuando se dejó caer a mi lado. Estaba orgullosa de mí misma por no dar ninguna señal de que estaba asustada.

―Te has levantado temprano. ¿Estás bien? ―, Preguntó.

¿Era una pregunta sería? Mi mundo, mi vida, no podría ser lo que yo pensaba que era. Por supuesto que no estaba bien. Pero me las arreglé para hacer poco más que un suspiro. ―Estoy pensando. Nunca he tenido mucha suerte de tener cada vez las uñas más largas. Supongo que eso va a cambiar.

Se echó a reír. O al menos pensé que lo hizo. Con la caída de agua, teníamos que hablar en voz alta, él se ría tan bajo que era difícil de escuchar, pero estaba sonriendo. Luego, como si pensara que nuestras gargantas estaban en riesgo de ser arruinadas, seguimos tratando de mantener una conversación lejos de donde estábamos, movió la cabeza hacia un lado y lo seguí de nuevo en la caverna.

― ¿Sabes si mis padres adoptivos que... acerca de mí, quiero decir? ¿Qué soy yo? ¿O lo que yo voy a ser?

―No lo creo. Cuando murieron tus padres, fueron trasladados lejos antes de que un Guardián oscuro pudiera ser enviado. Una vez que el gobierno se involucra, es un poco difícil reclamar lo nuestro. ― Abrió un cajón y me lanzó una lata de V8.

―Pensé que los lobos eran carnívoros, ― dije secamente mientras destapaba la lata.

―Los lobos lo son. Los Cambiadores no lo somos. ― Su tono decía que lo había insultado. Me dio una barra de proteína ―Necesito que comas. Así mantendrás tu fuerza.

Rasgué la envoltura y lo miré con recelo. ―Tú no piensas en ti mismo como un lobo.

―No soy un lobo. Es una forma a la que cambio, eso es todo.

― ¿Eso es todo? ― La mayoría de las personas no van por ahí todos peludos y gruñendo. Sin mencionar a los dementes que están intentando capturarte para la investigación.

―Lo que tú -y lo que ellos- ven como anormal es normal para mí. Yo siempre he sabido que hay en mi ADN. No podía ni esperar para cumplir dieciocho.

Sentí un pequeño tirón en mi corazón. ―Pensé que dijiste diecisiete.

―Diecisiete para las mujeres. Dieciocho para los hombres. Tiene que ver con esa cosa de que las chicas-maduran-mas-rápido-que-los-chicos.

―Ah, pensé que tal vez yo iba a tener un indulto. ― La barra de proteína sabia como aserrín en mi boca.

Abrió un paquete de Oreos Doble Crema y me ofreció una galleta. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Amaba estas galletas. Alcé la vista. Él me miraba atentamente.

―Supongo que me leíste la mente sobre esto, también. ¿Seré capaz de hacer eso? ¿Leer mentes?

―Si, pero al principio solo serán murmullos incoherentes. Tienes que aprender a clasificar las voces que escuchas.

― ¿Hay una escuela de hombres-lobo o algo donde puedes aprender todo esto?

―Nosotros preferimos no usar el término hombres-lobo. Eso tiene algunas vibraciones negativas. Dime el nombre de alguna película en la que el hombre lobo sea el chico bueno. Somos Cambiadores. Y no, no tenemos una escuela, pero tenemos entrenamiento. Aquí, en estos bosques.

Terminé mi galleta y levanté mis rodillas hacia mi pecho, poniendo mis brazos a

su alrededor. ― ¿Es doloroso?

Él sabía lo que le estaba preguntando y no era sobre el entrenamiento. Se arrodilló frente a mí. Todavía estaba descalzo y sin camisa. ¿Ninguna de las cajas contenía ropa? Quería tanto extender mi mano y recorrer con mis dedos su pecho y sus hombros. En cambio, me concentré en sus ojos plateados que me miraban fijamente.

―No, si confías en mí. ― dijo quedadamente.

Liberé una risa débil. ― ¿Estás seguro que no te equivocas sobre mí?

Bruscamente se levantó y me ofreció una de sus manos. ―Vamos. Quiero revisar el perímetro. Después podemos relajarnos y disfrutar el hermoso día. Después de todo, no somos vampiros. ―

Natsu encontró una camiseta. Ésta o no era suya o había sido suya antes de que desarrollara sus músculos, porque le quedaba como si se hubiera derretido sobre su cuerpo. Realmente estaba comenzando a sospechar que él leía mi mente incluso cuando no estaba en forma de lobo.

Lo seguí a una corta distancia cuando caminó hacia los bosques que rodeaban nuestro refugio. Era tan lleno de gracia –como un actor del Cirque du Soleil que es todo músculo, pero se mueve con una gracia poderosa sobre el escenario. Siempre notaba lo entusiasta que él era, pero ahora podía ver al depredador en sus movimientos.

No pensaba que ellos pudieran sorprenderlo otra vez. Y si nos encontraban, sospechaba que él los perseguiría por venganza. Como el hombre-lobo de Hollywood. A él no le gustaba el modo en que su clase era retratada en las películas, pero yo sentía en él una gran determinación por defenderme. Era un poco espantoso, pero también emocionante.

¿Estaba dispuesto a morir por mí? Yo, ¿quería que estuviera dispuesto? Desde luego que no. Pero no necesitaba darle vueltas en mi mente para saber que él tomaba mi protección muy seriamente. No estaba bastante segura de cómo sentirme sobre eso de -pareja- todavía. No podía negar que había sido atraída por él desde el principio -con una fiereza que había sido asustadiza, yo había empujado lejos mi atracción y me había concentrado en Sting. Lo que había sentido por Sting, había sido manejable. Lo que sentía por Natsu estaba fuera de control.

Era aún más alarmante creer que tal vez Natsu pensaba lo mismo sobre mí, pero él era lo suficientemente fuerte para controlarlo.

Mientras caminábamos, él de repente se detuvo a escuchar y oler el aire. Era urgente pensar que mis sentidos aumentarían -si es que de verdad era una Cambiadora. Pero parecía imposible.

Probablemente debería haber prestado atención a como él verificaba las cosas. Debería haber estado tratando de aprender lo que fuera que tenía que aprender. En cambio, yo pensaba en ropa. Cambiar a lobo iba a hacer de mi guardarropa un infierno. ¿Y qué se suponía que tenía que hacer? ¿Esconder conjuntos de ropa por todas partes?

―Si. ― dijo él calmadamente, después se puso rígido. Pero no se puso tan rígido como yo lo hice.

―Puedes leer mis pensamientos incluso cuando no estás en forma de lobo. ― Lo acusé.

Pasó sus fuertes dedos por su magnífico pelo. ―Sólo cuando me concentro en ti.

― ¿Y estabas concentrado en mi ahora?

― ¿Y cómo no? Hueles tan bien…

― ¿Estas bromeando? Estoy mugrienta.

―Pero debajo de eso está la fragancia natural de tu piel. Eso es lo que huelo.

Comenzó a caminar de vuelta al claro. ―Sígueme. Vamos a nadar.

Casi me caigo tratando de mantener su paso. Todavía estaba un poco asombrada por el hecho de que él era tan consciente de mí, olía mi piel. ― ¿Así que? ¿Tienes bañadores escondidos en una de las cajas de la cueva?

Me echó un vistazo sobre su hombro y me dio una perfecta y malvada sonrisa.

― ¿Quién necesita bañadores? ¿Alguna vez has escuchado de bañarse desnudos?

Bien, había una gran posibilidad de que mañana en la noche me viera desnuda antes que, con pelaje, pero, aun así, lo hice girar su espalda mientras me quitaba la ropa y me zambullía en el fondo. Era genial, refrescante e increíblemente cristalino. Cuando me abrí camino a la superficie, él ya estaba en el agua, a varios metros de distancia. Quizás también le intimidaba un poco estar desnudo frente a mí. Aunque yo, ya había visto su parte posterior.

Caminando en el agua, pregunté. ―De modo que el tatuaje sobre tu hombro ¿Qué significa?

―Cada macho recibe un tatuaje cuando está listo para declararse a la chica que él ha escogido para ser su pareja. Representa su nombre, escrito en el lenguaje antiguo de nuestra manada.

― ¿A quién escogiste?

Me dio una mirada como preguntando si realmente era tan tonta.

―Oh. ― tragué con fuerza. Estaba totalmente asombrada de que él pudiera sentir algo tan fuerte y no demostrarlo. ¿Cómo podía declararme sus sentimientos con un tatuaje artístico sin saber si yo le correspondía? ―Pensé que ni siquiera me habías notado el verano pasado.

―Ah, te noté. Y me gustaste hasta la medula.

―No me dijiste nada.

―Habías acabado de cumplir dieciséis y estabas todavía en la preparatoria y yo comenzaba la universidad.

―Todavía estoy en la preparatoria y tú todavía estás en la universidad.

―Pero ya eres mayor. Y solo falta un año para que termines la preparatoria. Una vez que te gradúes, puedes ir a la misma universidad a la que voy.

― ¿Entonces veré a mis padres adoptivos otra vez?

―Claro. Regresarás a casa después del verano, aunque un poco diferente a como eras cuando te fuiste.

Eso era una estimación insuficiente. Incluso si no cambiaba, nunca iba a olvidar lo que había aprendido, yo vería Cambiadores por todas partes.

―Nosotros vivimos afuera en el mundo, en medio de la Estática. ―continuó ― Somos muy normales. O lo más normales que podemos ser cuando estamos a cargo de proteger el secreto de nuestra existencia.

Todavía estaba muda de la sorpresa por lo que él había decidido el verano pasado cuando me conoció. ―Pero la decisión que hiciste el verano pasado sobre nosotros… ¿Qué pasaba si no me volvías a ver?

―Se donde vives, Lucy. Hubiera ido por ti si Juvia no lograba convencerte para que te unieras a nosotros este verano. No hubiera dejado que descubrieras la verdad sobre ti, sola.

―Entonces Juvia sabía lo que sentías.

―Si, pero hay un código. No puedes decirle a nadie a quien has elegido.

Me sentía halagada y nerviosa.

Como si él fuera el típico chico que no se sentía cómodo hablando de sus sentimientos, comenzó a nadar a través del agua. Golpes largos y poderosos. Los músculos de su espalda se flexionaban y se relajaban. El tatuaje-mi nombre en las antiguas letras-parecía palpitar.

Había hecho un compromiso sin saber si yo alguna vez correspondería sus sentimientos. Me sentía inmensamente halagada, pero también me sentía increíblemente abrumada. La profundidad de lo que él sentía por mí era más de lo que yo alguna vez había sentido por un chico. Y, sin embargo, no podía negar que había algo entre nosotros.

Comencé a nadar dando brazadas en la dirección opuesta, y me di cuenta que estaba mostrando un poco más de lo que quería y volví a nadar como perrito. O en mi caso, supongo que en realidad estaba nadando como lobo.

Él se volvió hacia mí y se paró aproximadamente a medio metro de distancia.

―Tu tatuaje. Gray tiene uno parecido.

―Si.

Mis ojos se ensancharon. ―Él es un hombr…- Me paré justo a tiempo. ― ¿Es un Cambiador?

―Si.

― ¿De quién es el nombre en su espalda?

―No te lo puedo decir. Tomé un juramento de silencio.

Bueno, eso era irritante. No es como si fuera una chismosa, pero era muy curiosa.

― ¿Qué pasa si se equivocan? ― pregunté. ― ¿Qué pasa si interpretan mal el sentimiento? ¿Qué pasa si la chica no siente lo que ustedes sienten por ella? ― Tenía muchas preguntas. Realmente no entendía cómo funcionaba esto de las parejas, pero parecía ser más grande que cualquiera de nosotros.

―Es un desastre. Pasas tu vida con el nombre de una chica sobre tu hombro y ninguna otra chica te aceptaría porque entregaste tu devoción a alguien más primero.

―Eso es duro.

―Eso asegura que no escogemos a la ligera.

Era realmente aplastante pensar que él me había seleccionado, o el destino lo había hecho. No estaba bastante segura de cómo funcionaba esto de destino/pareja.

―Pero tú apenas me conociste el verano pasado.

―Sabía lo suficiente, Lucy. Para nosotros, cuando conocemos nuestra alma gemela… solo lo sabemos. No sé cómo explicarlo. ¿No sentiste nada cuando me conociste?

―Susto― Admití. ―Me sentí abrumada. Definitivamente me fijé en ti, pero nunca pensé en un posible tú y yo. Quiero decir, ¡mírate! Eres mayor, sexy, en forma… y yo soy rubia y con pecas.

Sonrió abiertamente. ―Me gusta tu cabello rubio y las pecas. Y me gusta que tengas esa fuerza interior que creo que no reconoces. Tomaste un gran riesgo liberándome de esa jaula.

―Lo que ellos hicieron estaba mal.

―Pero no todos harían algo al respecto. Y cuando rechazaste a Sting-me gustó.

Sentí que mi cara se calentaba por la vergüenza. ―No puedo creer que me enamorara de sus suaves conversaciones.

―El engañó a muchas personas.

―No a ti.

―Sólo tenía algunas sospechas. Vengo de una sociedad que durante siglos ha sido perseguida basada en la caza de brujas. No hago acusaciones sin pruebas.

Encontrar esa prueba casi le había costado su libertad, tal vez hasta su vida.

― ¿En cuanto a Jellal? ¿Y Erza? Ellos son…― mi mente de repente se tambaleaba.

―La mayoría de los Sherpas lo son. Es como controlamos qué parte del páramo se permite que la Estática vea. Si los dejamos pasar completamente, ellos pueden sospechar. Y así, los llevamos donde queremos que vayan y los mantenemos alejados de donde no queremos que vayan.

―Sting creía que había una aldea aquí en algún sitio.

Su cara se endureció, sus ojos como piedras suavemente pulidas. ―Si. Todavía trato de entender cómo se enteró de eso. Quiero decir, hay leyendas, pero él parecía bastante seguro.

Por la sorpresa, me olvidé de mantenerme a flote. Me hundí, cerrando mi boca justo a tiempo para evitar salir a la superficie botando el agua que me podría haber tragado. Realmente me gustaba llevar al mínimo lo tonta que me veía. Salí de nuevo a la superficie.

Ahora Natsu tenía una mirada excéntrica en su cara que me recordaba a un perro inclinando su cabeza por la confusión. Me hubiera reído si hubiera absorbido completamente lo que acababa de decir ― ¿Realmente hay una aldea?

―Wolford. Los mayores viven allí. El resto de nosotros se reúne allí para el solsticio de verano. Está muy bien oculta. No hay manera de que el lunático Eucliffe y sus seguidores robóticos la encuentren.

No estaba tan segura, pero estaba pensando en algo más que él había dicho.

― ¿Por qué estás tratando de averiguar cómo consiguieron la información? ¿Te gustan los acertijos? ¿Eres el estratega?

―Pensé que ya lo sabías. Soy el líder de la manada. El macho alfa del grupo.

No sabía porque no me había dado cuenta antes. El modo en que Gray se refería a él. Pensaba que Natsu era solo el responsable de los Sherpas.

― ¿Cómo funciona? ¿Los mayores que mencionaste, votan por ello?

―No. Peleas por ello. Mientras estás en forma de lobo. Desafías y vences al líder de ese momento.

¿Cómo los animales salvajes? ¿Qué era él? ¿Un hombre o una bestia?

― ¿Y eso fue lo que hiciste? ¿Sólo lo golpeaste?

Sostuvo mi mirada fija como si tuviera que juzgar mi reacción a sus palabras

―Es una pelea hasta la muerte.

Esta vez cuando me olvidé de mantenerme a flote y me hundí, no estaba segura de querer volver a la superficie. Había cosas sobre su sociedad que no estaba segura de querer formar parte.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ya mismo empieza el drama, y saben? Se acaba el primer libro en solo 4** **capítulos** **mas xD. Asi que, ya estamos entrando al arco final :3**

 **Nos vemos!**


	15. Chapter 14

**CAPITULO 14**

―Zeref era el líder de la manada antes que yo.

Natsu y yo ya no estábamos en el agua. Nos vestimos de nuevo y nos extendimos en la manta que estaba cerca de la laguna, pero lo suficientemente lejos de la cascada así nuestras palabras no se ahogarían por el ruido. Este lugar parecía demasiado tranquilo para todo lo que yo estaba aprendiendo de Natsu. El cielo era increíblemente azul, con esponjosas nubes blancas que

iban a la deriva. Cuando la oscuridad llegara, yo estaría mucho más cerca de la luna llena. Mi cuerpo se estremeció con ese pensamiento- como si no pudiera esperar. Pero psicológicamente, no podía aceptar que estaba a punto de convertirme en un ser peludo. Me había roto mi brazo cuando tenía ocho años. Habían tomado rayos X. Sin duda los huesos de un Cambiador eran diferentes, eran multi-articulados. ¿Cómo podrían transformarse de ser un Humano a una criatura tan diferente? Eso era inconcebible para mí.

―No tuve la oportunidad de matarlo, ―Dijo Natsu y oí la decepción en su voz. ―Él escapó, como un cobarde. Así que mi ascenso a la función de líder de la manada está un poco manchado.

Rodé mi cabeza hacia un lado y estudié su hermoso perfil. Él estaba concentrado en el cielo. Tal vez decirme todo el oscuro secreto acerca de su pasado era tan difícil para el como lo era para mí. No podía imaginar matar a alguien para ganar poder… Quería entender a Natsu, pero su mundo daba miedo.

― ¿Por qué querías estar a cargo? ― Pregunté.

Volteó su cabeza para mirarme. ―Zeref era un líder muy malo. Mantenía poniendo a los demás en peligro. Tomando riesgos. Exponiendo la existencia de nuestra sociedad. Él tenía que ser detenido. Pero al final no lo logré. Estoy muy seguro de que el lobo negro que viste era él.

―Entonces cuando dijiste que él tenía un lobo por mascota…

―Estaba torciendo la verdad. A veces tenemos que hacerlo. Al igual que la noche que Eucliffe estaba hablando de hombres lobo y nosotros nos burlábamos como si fuera algo absurdo.

Pude ver donde montón de rápidos pensamientos que tomarían lugar con el fin de no ser delatados.

― ¿Así que crees que él fue la razón por la que Eucliffe se enteró acerca de ustedes… de los Cambiadores?

Él me dio una sonrisa oscura. ―Acerca de ti también. Tú eres una de nosotros.

―Si. ― Él estaba convencido. Pero yo no lo estaba. Sería una situación desagradable para él si eligiera un no- Cambiador. Me senté y crucé mis piernas. ―Se que debería estar probablemente emocionada con esto…

―Es mucho por comprender, ― Dijo mientras se apoyaba en uno de sus codos.

― ¿Tengo que hacer algo para estar preparada? ―Parecía como si debiera hacer algo. Obviamente ya no tenía una razón para afeitarme las piernas. Me pase la mano por mis desnudas piernas, y trate de hacer liviano lo que en realidad no podía aceptar. ―Como un lobo, ¿mis piernas estarán sin pelo si me afeito?

― ¿Mi cara de lobo estaba sin pelo?

Solté una tímida sonrisa. ―No. En realidad, eres tan hermoso siendo un lobo como cuando eres…― Deje a mi voz desvanecerse. ¿Realmente quería confesar eso?

El me dio una sonrisa torcida. ―Crees que soy lindo.

―Lindo, ¡no! Definitivamente no. Hermoso… sí.

Él se empujó hasta quedar sentado e inclinado hacia mí. ―Creo que tú también eres hermosa. He pensado eso desde la primera vez que te vi.

Sentí una agradable calidez. ― ¿Esa es la razón por la que me mirabas todo el tiempo?

―Si. Supuse que podías ver cómo me sentía. Creo que fue un poco espeluznante, tener a un chico mirándote y que nunca hablaba contigo.

―No pareces ser tímido.

―La primera vez que te vi fue como si algo hubiera golpeado mi pecho. En serio. No creí que alguna vez sería capaz de volver a respirar bien. No sabía que decirte.

El pasaba rozando sus dedos por mi mejilla. Mirándolo ahora, parecía ser cualquier chico normal.

―La noche anterior a que los sherpas se fueran, tú y Gray tuvieron una discusión.

―Si. Él sabía que eras uno de nosotros, pensaba que estaba siendo irresponsable dejándote. Pero yo no te quería forzar a que te fueras con nosotros, para que te molestaras conmigo y todavía no había encontrado la manera de decirte acerca de nuestras habilidades... De acuerdo, para ser honesto, estaba celoso de que estuvieras con Sting.

―No sé si realmente estaba con él. Me gustaba porque él no era complicado, no me hacía sentir todas estas cosas locas que siento contigo. Esa atracción de la que hablabas, nunca la había sentido ¿entonces qué es eso? ¿Es como una unión animal o algo así?

―Puede ser algo intenso, pero no puede hacerte sentir lo que en realidad no estas sintiendo. Si eso tiene sentido. Nosotros sentimos esos impulsos primitivos porque caminamos en la fina línea entre el hombre y la bestia, pero en nuestra esencia somos humanos. Sólo tenemos la habilidad de cambiar en otra forma.

―Lo dices como si eso fuera insignificante.

―Crecí viendo a la gente cambiar con la facilidad que alguien hace clic al control remoto para cambiar los canales de la televisión.

― ¿Entonces quién te entreno? ― Le pregunté.

―Los machos lo experimentan solos.

― ¿No se hace más doloroso?

―No es justo, ¿verdad? Pero es una forma de selección natural. Los machos más débiles no sobreviven.

― ¿Tuviste miedo?

―No podía esperar, pero sabía lo que venía. Cuando era un niño, mis padres me llevaron al bosque, me explicaron las cosas, me lo mostraron.

― ¡Oh mi Dios! ― Mire alrededor rápidamente porque era más seguro que mirarlo a él o mirar en mi interior.

Él se enderezó. ― ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?

―Mis padres… Esos cazadores dijeron que vieron lobos. ―Enterré mi cara en mis manos. ― ¿Y si mis padres estaban mostrándome? Corrimos. Mamá me empujó debajo de un arbusto. Hubo gruñidos. ―Había reprimido las imágenes. ―Había lobos. ―dije con una seguridad que nunca antes había sentido.

Bajé mis manos y encontré la mirada de Natsu, consiente de la desolación que el debió de ver en mis ojos. ―Los lobos. ¿Pudieron haber sido mis padres?

―Eso tiene sentido, ellos pudieron haberlo sido.

Sólo acoger la idea de que Yo-también-era-un-hombre lobo. Significaba que estaba teniendo un momento difícil para aceptarlo.

―Si mueres en forma de lobo, ¿qué ocurre? ―Pregunté.

―Nuestra especie siempre vuelve a la forma humana antes de morir.

― ¿Así que los cazadores pudieron haber tenido la razón cuando dijeron que le dispararon a lobos?

Natsu asintió.

Sacudí la cabeza. ―No, mis padres no estaban desnudos. Y si les dispararon, ¿no se hubieran sanado?

―No si les dispararon en el corazón o en la cabeza.

―Pero hubieran estado desnudos, ― Reflexioné. Y ellos no lo estaban. Al menos no podía recordarlos de esa manera.

El verano pasado no había querido ir a la parte del bosque en donde ellos habían muerto. De repente, me di cuenta de que, para enfrentar mis miedos pasados y los presentes, necesitaba para regresar a ese lugar. Pero ni siquiera sabía cómo encontrarlo.

Esa noche rondaba por la caverna con una energía nerviosa que no podía explicar. O tal vez sólo no quería enfrentar la verdad. Pasar la tarde con Natsu en nuestro aislado mundo me había hecho sentir más consiente de él. Creí poder oler el aroma de su piel. Iba a ser más difícil acostarme con él esta noche y solamente abrazarlo y ser abrazada por él.

Caminé hasta el borde de la caverna, cerré los ojos y escuché el agua caer con fuerza. Quería vaciar mi mente de todos esos pensamientos. Pero uno permaneció: ¿Si no cambiaba mañana en la noche, lo perdería?

A pesar de que el rugido de la cascada y de mis ojos cerrados, supe el momento en el que se paró detrás de mí.

― ¿Lucy?

Me encantaba el profundo retumbar de su voz y la manera en la que mi nombre sonaba cuando él hablaba. Me di la vuelta hacia él.

―Nada entre nosotros ha cambiado, ―Dijo.

―Todo cambio. Ahora te conozco mejor. Es como si hubiera tenido un curso intensivo sobre Natsu Dragneel. Estoy sintiendo cosas que nunca había sentido antes.

― ¿Cosas buenas?

―Cosas temibles. Intensas. ¿Qué pasa si no soy lo que tú crees que soy?

― ¿Quieres decir que no eres valiente?

Solté una tímida sonrisa y sacudí mi cabeza. ―Eso no es lo que…

― ¿No tienes fuerza interior? ¿No eres audaz? Vas a cambiar, Lucy, pero lo que siento por ti no lo siento por que vayas a cambiar, lo que siento es por todo lo que no va a cambiar.

―Oh. ―No sabía que decir a eso. Pensé que eso probablemente era lo más cercano a una declaración de amor que podría obtener.

―Vamos. ―Él tomó mi mano y me llevó a la bolsa de dormir.

Me atraía la comodidad mientras estaba envuelta en los brazos de Natsu. Podía escuchar su palpitante corazón, sentir el calor de su cuerpo. Era diferente esta noche. Nuestra cercanía había cambiado, evolucionado. Él no era Natsu, mi jefe. Él era Natsu, mi Guardián Oscuro.

Incluso si no pensara que necesitara un guardián, sabía que él siempre estaría ahí.

―Va a suceder ―Si es que sucede, pensé― ¿Tan pronto la luna aparezca?

―No, no hasta que la luna llegue a su clímax.

― ¿Cómo lo voy a saber?

―Comenzaras a sentirte…diferente. No dejes que te asuste. Se que no has sabido de esto por mucho tiempo, pero para nosotros transformarse es una parte natural de la vida… como la pubertad.

―Si, bueno, he tenido un montón de desagradables contracciones musculares durante la pubertad.

El presionó sus labios en mi frente. ―Así que ahora tendrás contracciones musculares por todas partes, pero vienen y se van rápidamente.

Tenía miles de preguntas mientras mi tiempo se acercaba. ― ¿Cuándo estas en forma de lobo, piensas como un lobo?

―No lo sé. No sé cómo piensa un lobo.

Solté una carcajada, antes de tranquilizarme. ―Sabes lo que te estoy preguntando.

―Sigues siendo tú, Lucy. En el interior. Sólo te verás un poco diferente. Cuando yo estoy en forma de lobo, soy más agresivo, más capaz de luchar- esa es la razón por la que cambié cuando el oso estuvo a punto de atacarte. Puedo correr más rápido como un lobo, por lo que, si tengo que llegar a algún lugar rápidamente, por lo general cambio.

―Pensé que eras bastante rápido anoche, cuando no estabas en forma de lobo.

―La mayoría de los Cambiadores somos rápidos y fuertes. Nuestros cuerpos constantemente reciben entrenamiento.

El pasó sus labios por mi sien. ―Vas a estar bien, Lucy.

Un escalofrió me recorrió cuando su voz retumbo cerca de mi oído. Su piel estaba caliente contra mis dedos que descansaban en su pecho.

―Dijiste que eras mi compañero, ― dije, mi voz era baja y vacilante. ― ¿Eso significa que nos casaremos?

―No necesariamente. Por lo general los compañeros se casan, pero no siempre. Tendremos citas, si quieres salir conmigo. Pero no estas forzada a estar conmigo- si eso no es lo que quieres. ―Su voz se había vuelto muy silenciosa.

―Si no quiero ser tu compañera, ¿encontrarías otra?

―No, me quedaría solo.

Mi corazón tartamudeó un poco. Me levanté en uno de mis codos y lo miré. La luna sólo un poco tímida de estar llena, era grande y luminosa, brillaba a través de la cascada como si fuera una cortina de telarañas.

―Eso no es justo.

―Lo sé. El macho Cambiador lleva la peor parte. Ellos sienten lo que sienten y la hembra elige.

― ¿Alguna vez pelean por una hembra?

―Claro. A veces una chica quiere saber quién es el más fuerte, quien la quiere más. Somos humanos, pero también somos animales.

―No sé si alguna vez comprenderé todo esto.

Él acunó mi mejilla en su mano y enroscó sus dedos en mi cabello. ― ¿Tienes miedo de lo que soy?

Extrañamente, no tenía miedo de él. Tenía miedo de mí, sí. Yo estaba definitivamente estaba teniendo problemas para enfrentar esto, pero Natsu era sólo Natsu. Acostada aquí con él, podía olvidar que algunas veces él era peludo.

―No, ―Respondí sinceramente.

―Bien. ―Él se dio la vuelta hasta que estuve sobre mi espalda y él estaba justo encima de mí. Acunó mi mejilla con su cálida y grande mano. ―Bien―Repitió. Entonces me besó. No era como cualquier beso que hubiera tenido antes, no estaba esperando que lo fuera. Era, después de todo, Natsu. Y él no era como cualquier otro chico que hubiera conocido antes. Sus labios eran suaves y gentiles, como si no estuviera seguro que yo quería esto. ¿Pero cómo no podría quererlo?

Había deseado eso el día de mi cumpleaños.

Él se retiró y me miró con curiosidad. ― ¿Siempre sonríes cuando estas siendo besada? ―Amplié mi sonrisa. ―Mi deseo de cumpleaños se acaba de hacer realidad. Cuando soplé las velas, deseé que me besaras.

― ¿De veras?

―Es extraño, lo sé. Ni siquiera estaba segura de que te gustaba. Tú eras siempre tan intenso. ―Lleve mis dedos a través de su cabello. Ahora sé porque quería creer lo que él creía, que yo iba a cambiar, que yo era su destino, pero todo esto parecía demasiado increíble.

Él me llevo de nuevo al círculo de sus brazos. Presioné un ligero beso en su hombro.

―Deberíamos dormir ahora. ― Dijo ―Necesitarás toda tu fuerza mañana en la noche. ―El racional Natsu. Yo quería decir algo cursi como, ¿Fuerza? ¿Quién necesita fuerza cuando te tengo a ti?

Pero él tenía razón. Mañana todo cambiaría. Y según él, eso me incluía.

―Lucy, despierta

Había una urgencia en la voz de Natsu que nunca había oído. Me había quedado dormida envuelta en el capullo de su abrazo. No sabía cuándo me había dejado, pero ahora él estaba agachado junto a mí, sacudiendo mi hombro.

Lo miré con los ojos entrecerrados. No esperaba caer tan profundamente dormida, y me molestaba que él tuviera que despertarme. ― ¿qué pasa?

―No lo sé, es solo una sensación que tengo.

Las palabras me golpearon como una sacudida de cafeína. Yo podía sentirlo, también. Era como esa primera noche, la sensación de cosquilleo que había tenido, la sensación de ser observada.

―Sting. Nos encontraron. ―dije.

―De ninguna manera. Ellos no tienen rastreadores en su grupo, y esta área está bien escondida.

―Tampoco sabíamos que tenían científicos en su grupo, y así era.

―Buen punto―Empujó una mochila en mis brazos. ―Aquí, tú lo llevarás. Tal vez tenga que transformarme.

Empecé a ponerme las botas ― ¿qué vamos a hacer?

―Echaremos un vistazo alrededor, y si es necesario, correr.

Se puso de pie con ese movimiento elegante, ágil que tenía. Luego se agachó, tomó mi mano, y me puso de pie. Sin soltar mi mano, él me empezó a dirigir hacia la cascada. ―Quiero que esperes en la entrada hasta que haya comprobado…

Una figura se plantó en la entrada, y al igual que en alguna película cursi, él tenía un arma. No era nadie que yo conociera, pero Natsu se puso rígido y me empujó detrás de él. Se acercó un poco más cerca de la cascada, y trató de empujarme hacia atrás. ―Sal por el otro lado.

― ¡Oh, Natsu! ¿Realmente quieres que se pierda la fiesta? ¿Y dónde están tus modales? ¿No deberías presentarle tu hermano a tu novia?

Zeref, ¿éste era Zeref? Miré alrededor de Natsu para una mejor vista. Pensé que, si no fuera por todo el odio que había en sus ojos, Zeref podría haber sido hermoso. En una época probablemente lo fue. ¿Qué lo habría cambiado? Natsu emitió un gruñido y se fue muy tranquilo.

―Ni siquiera pienses en transformarte―, dijo Zeref. ―Cargué una bala de plata en la pistola. Si te disparo, mientras estás en forma de lobo, no hay esperanza, tú estarás muerto. Tal vez no de inmediato, pero eventualmente.

―Sé cómo funciona la plata. ¿Qué quieres?

―El regreso del lugar que me corresponde como líder de la manada estaría bien.

―El jefe de la manada sirve como líder de los Guardianes oscuros. Él protege la existencia de nuestra especie. Tú condujiste a Eucliffe hacia nosotros.

―Eso es sólo una suposición de su parte, pero resulta que tienes razón.

― ¿Lo trajiste aquí?

―No. Esos idiotas. Me lavé las manos de ellos cuando no te mataron. Se largaron en sus helicópteros. Imagino que volverán, pero no me importa. Se suponía que te harían una autopsia, que te estudiarían. En vez de eso ellos planearon extraer la sangre y limpiar tu boca. ¿Dónde está la gracia?

―Has puesto toda nuestra existencia en riesgo.

Zeref lanzó un profundo suspiro. Seguí tratando de encontrar al menos un indicio de Natsu en él, pero no pude. Su cabello era de un solo matiz: negro. Sus ojos eran de un gris sin vida. ¿Qué le había ocurrido a él para hacerlo del modo en que era?

―Nuestra existencia ya estaba en riesgo. Sólo quedan unos pocos de nosotros. ¿Crees que cualquier hembra va aparearse con nosotros? Dios, odio lo que somos.

―Sólo porque una chica-…

― ¿Una chica? Ella era todo para mí. Mi propia familia no la aceptaba. Ella no me aceptaba. Me transformé para salvar su vida una noche en que unos matones la atacaron en un callejón, y lo único que hice fue horrorizarla. ¿Sabes lo que es nombrar a tu compañera y luego saber que no puedes tenerla? ¿Saber que estás destinado a pasar tu vida solo y desolado? ¿Estar siempre vacío y no tener amor para llenar el hueco?

―Sé que fue duro.

― ¡Tú no sabes nada! Pero lo harás. Antes de la próxima luna llena, lo harás. Sabrás lo que es odiar lo que eres. Recurrí a Eucliffe porque quería encontrar una cura para lo que soy. Yo quería que él me hiciera normal. En lugar de eso, él quería hacer a todos como nosotros.

― ¿Así que no estás trabajando con ellos? ―Le pregunté.

Sentí endurecerse a Natsu de nuevo. Yo sabía que él quería que me desapareciera en silencio, pero su hermano era peligroso. Zeref no respondió mi pregunta. En vez de eso dijo ―Si no estás con ella cuando se transforme por primera vez, podrías perderla por completo. Tu corazón se romperá y entonces entenderás mi dolor.

―Voy a estar allí para ella.

―Ya veremos― Zeref comenzó a moverse lentamente en la cueva. Natsu se volvió hacia él, alejándome en el proceso.

No sé lo que estaba esperando. Tal vez pensé que ambos se transformarían y se irían. Quiero decir, si Zeref quería hacer sufrir a Natsu, lo necesitaba vivo.

Así que la explosión haciendo eco en la caverna y Natsu volando hacia atrás en la cascada me sorprendieron. Y mis instintos se apoderaron.

Mi grito de horror se perdió en el rugido del agua que corría mientras iba detrás de él.

Ser una nadadora fuerte era una ventaja cuando las toneladas de agua eran aplastantes sobre ti. Esas lecciones de rescate que había tomado cuando trabajé como salvavidas tampoco dolían.

En cualquier otro momento me podría haber maravillado con lo luminosa que lucía la piscina con la luna brillando a través del agua clara, pero todos mis esfuerzos estaban centrados en rescatar a Natsu.

Pasé un brazo debajo de él y alrededor de su pecho antes de regresar a la superficie. Nadé hasta el borde de la piscina, lejos de la cascada.

―Ayúdame, Natsu, ―ordené.

Le oí gemir, sentí que temblaba, y fui consciente de su sangre caliente fluyendo a mí alrededor. Traté de empujarlo fuera del agua. ―Natsu, por favor.

Con otro gemido y con extremada fuerza, el subió hasta la altura del vientre y se dejó caer en la hierba. Yo lo saqué completamente del agua. Entonces me arrastré fuera y me arrodillé a su lado.

― ¿Qué tan grave es? ―Le pregunté.

―Grave. ―contestó con los dientes apretados.

Levanté su playera. Con la luz de la luna y los débiles rayos de la aurora que se aproximaba, pude ver el agujero irregular oscuro en su costado y la sangre que fluía de él. Me quité la playera, dejándome sólo la camiseta. También me la habría quitado, si tuviera que hacerlo. Presioné mi playera en su costado para tratar de detener el río de sangre.

― ¿Estás seguro de que no puedes transformarte? ―Le pregunté. ― ¿Sólo por unos segundos?

―Si lo hace, él morirá.

Me sorprendió la voz de Zeref. No estaba segura de cuando se había unido a nosotros, pero yo debería haber sabido que querría ver su obra.

―Él puede sentir como le quema la plata. Él sabe que yo no mentía acerca de la bala. ―dijo Zeref con satisfacción en su voz. ―No quiero que el muera. Sólo quiero evitar que me detenga.

― ¿Detenerte de qué?

De un tirón me puso de pie y antes de que pudiera protestar, él ya había enrollado y enlazado una cuerda alrededor de mis muñecas, asegurándolas fuertemente, luego me atrajo hacia él. ―De llevarte.

El empezó a jalarme y yo me clavé en mis talones, ―Estás loco.

―De acuerdo con Nietzsche, Siempre hay algo de locura en el amor. ―Me miró y me sonrió con una sonrisa cruel. ―Yo era maestro en filosofía.

―Natsu hizo lo que hizo para proteger a la manada. No lo puedes castigar por eso.

―Por supuesto que puedo. Lo que estoy haciendo sólo tiene que tener sentido para mí. Esa es la belleza de la locura. Ahora, tú no querrás pelear conmigo, porque tengo más balas en esta arma. Matarte te alejará de él definitivamente―.

―Me voy a morir de todos modos. Natsu dijo que no podría sobrevivir si él no estaba conmigo.

―Supongo que lo averiguaremos.

Tiró de la cuerda, por lo tanto, también me llevó a mí. Yo no tenía miedo de morir. Bueno, sí. Estaba aterrorizada por la idea. No quería dejar a Natsu detrás, pero no tenía elección. No me dejé llevar fácilmente, pero tampoco me resistí totalmente.

Miré por encima de mi hombro. Natsu se esforzaba por ponerse de rodillas. Por favor no nos sigas, pensé. Sálvate a ti mismo. Espérame.

Yo era optimista de que una u otra forma me podía escapar y encontrar ayuda para Natsu.

Era una subida dura por el lado de la ladera boscosa que creó la cuenca alrededor de la cascada y el estanque- especialmente con mis manos atadas. Natsu y yo habíamos entrado en la parte inferior de la ladera. Zeref quería salir por la parte superior.

Yo estaba agotada cuando finalmente llegamos a nuestro destino. El cielo estaba inundado en un color naranja rojizo anunciando el nuevo día. Desde aquí arriba, pude ver el río que creaba la poderosa cascada. No tuve tiempo o deseos de apreciar su belleza.

Respirando con dificultad, me caí de rodillas. ―Dame un minuto para descansar, por favor.

―Olvidé la poca estamina que los humanos tienen antes de la primera transformación. ―Él todavía tenía la cuerda atada a mis manos. Me pregunté que si tiraba de ella podría tirarlo por el borde del acantilado y de regreso al valle que había del que habíamos salido.

―Natsu es tu hermano―, señalé, jadeando.

― ¿Tu punto?

― ¿Cómo puedes hacerle esto?

Se agachó delante de mí. ― ¡Él me retó! Él tomó mi lugar como líder. Muy bien, así que tal vez estaba bailando en el borde de la responsabilidad, pero había perdido Mavis. Podrían haberme dado un descanso.

―Sting me dijo que su compañero de la universidad…

―Sí, era yo. Era un chico geek, con temor a su padre. Cuando él empezó a hablar de Bio-Chrome, pensé que era el destino.

―Si tanto querías curarte, ¿porque no dejaste que experimentaran en ti?

―Porque no confiaba en que Eucliffe no me tratara como lo que soy: un fenómeno. ―Se encogió de hombros. ―Además, tenía ganas de un poco de venganza. ―Se levantó y me puso de pie. ―ahora vamos.

Oí un gruñido bajo y amenazante. Probablemente había cientos de lobos en el bosque, y no tenía idea cuántos se transformaban. Pero supe antes de voltear y ver el familiar y multicolor abrigo de piel, que era Natsu en forma de lobo. Enseñó los incisivos afilados.

― ¡Maldita sea, Natsu!, ¿qué hiciste para sacarte la bala? ¿Estas decidido a probarte a ti mismo, no es así?, Lamentablemente no tengo ninguna bala de plata más. ¿Sabes lo caras que son? ―Zeref me empujó al suelo. Me golpeé con un ruido tremendo. ―Así que creo que vamos a resolver esto a la manera de nuestra especie.

Desde mi posición, pude ver el costado de Natsu. Todavía estaba sangrando. Incluso aunque la bala se había ido, supuse que no podía sanar completamente. Estaría más débil.

Una camisa me voló y aterrizó sobre mi cara. Para el momento en que me deshice de ella, Zeref había cambiado y un lobo negro estaba agachado cerca de mí. El lobo negro que había visto la noche de la fiesta de cerveza. Era más grande que Natsu. Sus dientes parecían más largos, más nítidos.

Sting había murmurado algo acerca de que los ojos no cambian. Comprendí lo que quería decir ahora. Al transformarse conservan sus ojos humanos. Pude ver a Natsu en la plata y la locura de Zeref en el gris.

Yo sabía que esta sería una lucha a muerte, como se suponía que debía haber sido cuando Natsu, desafió el lugar de Zeref como jefe de la manada. Sabía que Natsu estaba débil y herido. Sabía que Zeref era fuerte y loco- y había una cierta fuerza que venía con la locura. Natsu se estaba arriesgando a perderlo todo. Zeref, ya había perdido todo. Él no arriesgaba nada, y eso lo hacía el más peligroso de los dos.

Sabía que Zeref tenía toda la ventaja. Que estaba a punto de perder a Natsu, de perder lo que apenas había descubierto.

 _Te amo._

Las palabras eran sólo un susurro en mi mente. Pero fue suficiente. Natsu las escuchó. Sacudió la cabeza hacia mí.

Fue un error táctico. Mientras Zeref se lanzó hacia Natsu, me di cuenta de que, con mis palabras, había condenado a muerte a Natsu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Amo este capítulo. :D Perdón si les dejo en suspenso jaja**

 **Si quieren que continúe con el segundo libro me avisan en los comentarios, ese libro será gruvia pero sigue la línea de tiempo de este libro. O sea, no podrán leer el segundo sin haber leído el primero. :D**

 **Saludos bbys.**


	16. Chapter 15

**CAPÍTULO 15**

Con un gruñido desafiante, Natsu se catapulto hacia Zeref. Enseñando sus dientes, los hermanos chocaron en el aire, gruñendo. Sus fuertes mandíbulas rompían, y sus garras rasgaban la piel para llegar a la parte vulnerable. Yo podía oler el olor terroso de sangre fresca en el aire, y mi nariz llameó la respuesta. ¿Era acaso porque yo estaba mucho más cerca de una luna llena y pronto sería lo que ellos son?

Ellos se dieron de golpe a la tierra, revolviéndose aparte para reagruparse. Lentamente en círculos, cada uno en busca de una debilidad -una vulnerabilidad- en el otro. Natsu esperaba, y yo sabía que estaba acaparando la poca fuerza que había dejado. Zeref se lanzó.

Natsu saltó al lado. Zeref aterrizó. Natsu se abalanzó sobre su espalda, mordiendo el hombro de Zeref, Zeref gritó de dolor y tal vez de la sorpresa, también. Seguramente no esperaba que Natsu fuera tan agresivo. Zeref se resistió, tratando de sacarse de encima a Natsu. Natsu mordió a Zeref de nuevo.

Rodaron. Se pusieron el uno al otro. Se separaron y volvieron juntos. Una y otra vez. Pude ver la menguante fuerza de Natsu. Mantuve la mirada en él, me preguntaba qué podría hacer yo para ayudar aun sabiendo que era solo el sentido de la impotencia ya que no había nada. Mañana podría haber sido una historia diferente; mañana podría haber sido de más ayuda, con mi primera vez detrás de mí. Pero por ahora, Natsu tuvo que combatir por sí solo.

Zeref sabía que no se mostraba ninguna compasión. Zeref iría por su garganta, si se presentaba la oportunidad.

Ellos lucharon. Cayeron, uno sobre el otro, cada vez más cerca y más cerca del borde del acantilado. Aquello se rompió como si se dieran cuenta de que era la única manera de frenar su impulso. Traté de mantener mi mente en blanco. No quería que Natsu supiera que estaba asustada por él. Yo no quería repetir mi anterior error de distraerle. Su respiración era trabajosa, y aun su lado cubierto con la sangre.

Agarré la camisa de Zeref sólo porque era algo para agarrarse. Yo eché un vistazo a sus pantalones desechados y vi el arma. Pasé por encima de ella y la levanté. Era difícil con las manos atadas, pero lo logré. Mi padre adoptivo me había llevado a los lotes de campo de tiro de los tiempos. Yo soy muy buena con una pistola, me lo decía a mí misma. A pesar de que, hasta este momento, todas mis metas se contorneaban en un papel.

Lo apunté, pero Natsu estaba en el camino. ¿Ha sido su lucha y su batalla solo a pelear? ¿Me odiaría por haber matado a su hermano? La bala no era de plata. Las probabilidades eran que eso no lo mataría, pero aún podría dar una posibilidad a Natsu. Me acerqué a un lado, con la esperanza de un mejor ángulo.

Zeref se lanzó. Natsu también y se estrelló contra Zeref, enviándoles a ambos al borde del acantilado.

Mi grito los siguió abajo.

Sin soltar el arma inútilmente, corrí hasta el borde del acantilado y miré por encima de ella. Pude ver a Zeref, a mitad de camino, atravesado por la rama rota de un árbol, no se movía y estaba en forma humana. Supuse que estaba muerto.

Mi corazón estaba con un dolor sordo en mi pecho, ¿dónde está Natsu? Entonces lo vi, todavía en forma de lobo, haciendo un camino con mucho dolor sosteniéndose de lado de la roca.

― ¡No! ― Grité. ―Ve hacia abajo. Nos encontraremos allá.

Pero él siguió caminando penosamente hacia arriba hasta llegar a nivel del suelo. Corrió hacia mí. Me lamió la barbilla. Me abrigué mis brazos alrededor de él, enterré mi cara en su pelaje, y lloró.

Después de todo eso, mi mente estaba en blanco. Yo no sabía qué pensar, excepto que tal vez daría la bienvenida al silencio.

Cuando terminó mi desglose vergonzoso, me incliné hacia atrás y miré a los ojos de plata, que seguía siendo el mismo aun si era lobo o humano.

―Estaba tan asustada. Sé que era tu hermano y que no querías pelear con él, pero él te forzó. No es tu culpa que este muerto.

Se echó atrás la cabeza y aulló. Era el sonido más solitario que jamás había oído. Cuando el eco de su dolor y tristeza, se cayó en el silencio, él se derrumbó contra mí.

Yo no sabía qué hacer, pero yo sabía que, si no podía detener la hemorragia en su costado, el moriría.

Su grito había sido más que un reflejo de su sufrimiento. Había sido un llamamiento a los demás. En una hora, una docena de lobos nos había alcanzado. Un lobo negro con los ojos marrones cautelosamente se acercó.

Usando la camisa de Zeref, yo había sido capaz de detener la hemorragia, pero Natsu era demasiado pesado para mí, para llevarlo a cualquier parte y estaba demasiado cansado para moverse solo.

Natsu levantó la cabeza un poco y yo sabía que se estaba comunicando con un lobo. También sospechaba que era Gray, que siempre había sido el segundo al mando de Natsu, cuando estábamos llevando a Eucliffe al desierto.

Desapareció por el acantilado y en la caverna durante varios minutos y cuando regresó, estaba en forma humana y vestido. Se hizo cargo.

Los otros lobos no parecían dispuestos a revelar su verdadera identidad, pero cuando se hizo evidente que Gray no podía llevar a Natsu a la guarida detrás de la cascada solo, otro lobo se adelantó. Su pelaje era un tono casi azulado, y sus ojos azules. Jellal, me di cuenta. Él, también, fue detrás de la cascada y regresó vestido, y en forma humana.

Una vez que tuvimos a Natsu de nuevo en la caverna, y por debajo de las mantas, cambió. Yo no habría esperado que los Cambiadores fueran tan modestos. Tal vez era sólo porque yo no era uno de ellos todavía.

Gray examinó la herida. ―Parece que está sanando lentamente.

―Sí, voy a estar de nuevo en forma de lobo durante unas pocas horas más. Creo que va a sanar como para no ser molesto.

―Así que ¿por qué cambiaste? ― Le pregunté, apretando su mano.

Él me dio una sonrisa cansada. ―Porque yo quería hablar contigo, estar ahí para ti. ― Me tocó la mejilla. ―Sé lo que estás pensando, pero tú no lo que estoy pensando, al menos no todavía. ―

Quería que Gray y Jellal se fueran para poder acurrucarme contra Natsu. Yo sólo quería estar a solas con él.

Gray dijo ―Voy a empacar algunas gasas alrededor de la herida para detener el sangrado. ― Él dio a Natsu una puntiaguda mirada fija. ―Tendrías que habernos llamado tan pronto como se empezaron a correr los problemas. ―Tú no tienes que hacer frente a todos nuestros problemas por ti mismo.

― ¿Crees que puedes regañarlo más tarde? ― Pregunte. ―Realmente ha sido suficiente por hoy.

― ¿Quieres que Zeref sea llevado de vuelta a la aldea? ―Pregunto Jellal.

Natsu asintió. ―Sí, mis padres necesitan saberlo.

―Vamos a verle. ―dijo Gray. Él y Jellal salieron.

Le toqué la cara, cerca de la herida. ―No puedo creer que cavaste la bala.

―No fue tan malo. No le pegó algo vital. Estoy sorprendido que no fue a través.

― ¿Así que se curará ahora?

―Durante la mayor parte del día. Y me duele como una perra, pero debería estar bien para esta noche.

El momento en el que me tengo que transformar.

―Tengo tanto sueño, ― dijo. ―Este ha sido un día difícil, y esta noche va a ser desafiante.

―Bueno. ― Empecé a retroceder un poco y luego cambié de opinión. Me incline hacia adelante y le bese lentamente. Si he de cambiar o no esta noche, me estaba quedando con Natsu… firmemente.

Me aparté y le di una suave sonrisa. Me volví y me saqué las botas. Cuando regrese a verle, era un lobo.

Me acurruque a su lado. El sueño parecía imposible, cuando sabía lo que me esperaba esta noche. Así que me sorprendió cuando la oscuridad me reclamo rápidamente.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Solo porque mi amado o amada lector Yoko me dejo un comentario, decidí subir este capítulo. Es corto, pero bueno, ¡mañana estaré subiendo los dos últimos porque son solo 17 Caps!**

 **Yoko te mando un besote y sí, todos a quemar el cuerpo de Zeref (?**

 **:v**

 **Saludos, Adiu**


	17. Chapter 16

**CAPÍTULO 16**

Cuando me desperté, la noche apenas llegaba. Natsu estaba durmiendo cuando salí de la caverna, aliviada detrás de la cascada. Era una de esas noches extrañas cuando la luna era visible al mismo tiempo que el sol. Yo siempre había encontrado la Luna con fines pacíficos, pero no esta noche. Esta noche parecía ominoso, un signo de cambio que no estaba segura de querer enfrentar.

Miré a mí alrededor. No existía señal alguna de que los lobos habían estado aquí antes, pero yo tenía la sensación de que todavía estaban alrededor, cuidando de nosotros. Ellos sabían lo que iba a ocurrir esta noche. Me pareció que me sentía diferente. En cambio yo me preguntaba qué si mi último año de escuela secundaria iba a ser si yo tenía un novio en una universidad en otro estado. Yo estaba preocupado por la ropa y los zapatos y las calificaciones. Cosas típicas de adolescentes. Yo no sabía si sería siendo típico.

Sentí la presencia de Natsu antes de que lo oyera o lo hubiera visto. Él vino a mi lado. Se había cambiado de nuevo a la forma humana. A pesar de que todavía se estaba recuperando de su herida, sentí la fuerza que emanaba de él.

―Los otros todavía están aquí, ¿no?― Pregunte.

―Sí. Zeref dijo que la tropa de Eucliffe se había alejado. Esta noche no sería una buena noche para que regresen. El primer turno va mucho más fácil si no hay interrupciones, si no estamos distraídos por otras cosas.

Eché un vistazo a su lado. Llevaba una camiseta y no podía ver sus vendajes, pero yo sabía que estaban allí. ― ¿Cómo te sientes?

―No está mal para alguien que recibió un disparo. Me he acostumbrado tanto a cambio de curar las heridas que estoy un poco impaciente porque no ha sanado completamente, pero voy a estar bien.

―El podría haberte matado.

―Pero no lo hizo. Y ahora es tu supervivencia en la que tenemos que centrarnos.

Mi boca se secó. Yo estaba casi tan asustada ahora como había estado esta tarde. ―Si tienes razón acerca de lo que va a suceder, supongo que después de esta noche no voy a ser sólo una niña.

Él me dio una sonrisa triste. ―Nunca lo fuiste, Lucy.

Asentí. ―Sé que esto probablemente suena totalmente loco, — y sé que no es como que si nos vamos a casar— pero me siento roñosa. Me gustaría sentirme bonita.

―Muchos de los chicos traen a las muchachas aquí para su primera transformación. Hay una caja por allí con un montón de cosas de chicas en el mismo. Te mostrare. También tengo algunas cosas que preparar.

Encontré todo lo que necesitaba en la caverna. Supuse que los utilizaban las niñas para tener la sensación de que tenían que estar en su mejor momento cuando cambiaban por primera vez. Había pequeñas muestras de todo, como un hallazgo en un hotel. Utilizando el mismo borde de la cascada donde el agua no era tan fuerte, lave mi cabello con champú y me duche.

Me aplique una loción para la piel. Me peine el cabello y pinte mis uñas hasta que se secaron. Lo dejé suelto, colgando junto a mi hombro. Tuve un breve momento para preguntarme cómo se vería mi piel antes de apagar el pensamiento. Yo realmente no quería contemplar la enormidad de lo que iba a suceder en pocas horas.

Metí mi ropa, cerca de nuestros sacos de dormir. Encima sobre algunos de los contenedores estaba un abrigo que Natsu sugirió que usara. Esto me cubriría sin obstaculizar mis movimientos antes de que yo cambiara. Luego simplemente se desvanecerán.

Era blanca y sedosa y parecía apropiado para una primera vez-llena de cambios. La puse sobre mis hombros. Era suficiente voluminosa y plegada que tendría que pasar el broche para mantenerlo cerrado. Supuse que después de miles de años, los Cambiadores habían averiguado lo que se necesitaba para este momento.

Regrese a la cascada y me quede mirando la corriente de agua. Yo no tenía la certeza de que Natsu me iba a cambiar. Aunque tenía miedo de la transformación, yo estaba más aterrorizada, a pesar de sus garantías, de perder a Natsu.

Natsu y yo comimos a la Luz De La Luna. Nos sentamos en un manto negro, similar al mío blanco. Y me pregunté por qué no lo llevaba. Al parecer, hubo rituales implicados aquí de que yo aún no conocía.

La cena fue sencilla: sólo sándwiches envasados y barras de proteína. Natsu me dijo que tenía que comer mucho porque necesitaba mi fuerza. Bebiendo mi botella de agua, vi la luna más alta.

― ¿Así que después del primer turno, puedo cambiar a voluntad?― Pregunte, quería saber lo más posible en caso de que ocurriera.

Natsu estaba metiendo nuestra basura en el bolsillo delantero de la mochila. Él siempre demostró acerca de no ensuciar nuestro medio ambiente. Él me miró. ―Sí.

―Entonces, ¿cómo puedo hacer eso?

―En el primer cambio, no tendrás ningún control. Tu cuerpo se va a hacer cargo de lo que tiene que hacer para enseñar a sí mismo el cambio. Cuando estés lista para cambiar de nuevo a la forma humana, cierra los ojos e imagínate a ti misma como un ser humano. Tu cuerpo se hará cargo.

― ¿Qué pasa si no lo hace? ¿Qué hago si se bloquea?

El sonrió. ―Nunca he oído de nadie que se haya pegado a una forma. Si crees que estás en problemas, sólo házmelo saber.― Él se alejó como si de pronto se incomodara. ―Sólo recuerda que voy a ser capaz de leer todos tus pensamientos… y serás capaz de leer los míos.

― ¿Así es como nos vamos a comunicar?

―Sí.

―Esto va a ser tan fenomenalmente raro. ¿Estás seguro de que no me han confundido con otra persona?

―Seguro.

―Entonces, ¿en cuánto tiempo pasara esto? ¿Cuándo la Luna estará en su Cenit?

―En algún momento alrededor a la Medianoche.― Asentí.

― ¿Y qué haces?

―Si me aceptas-…

―Espera, ¿Que quieres decir con "si me aceptas"?

―Tienes que aceptarme como tu pareja.

― ¿Cómo puedo hacer eso?― Sonrió de nuevo.

―Con un Beso.

Yo le devolví la sonrisa, luego de una patada en mis nervios, me puse seria.

― ¿Así que esta es una transformación y un ritual de apareamiento?― Pensé que se había sonrojado de nuevo.

―No va más allá de un beso… a menos de que ambas partes así lo quieran.

― ¿Alguna vez lo has hecho? ¿Quiero decir como un lobo?

Se echo a reír. Era un sonido rico y profundo, la primera vez que lo había oído reír realmente. Me hizo sentir bien, hizo parte de la tensión dentro de mí desenrollase.

―No puedo creer que me preguntes esto. ― El dijo.

― ¿Qué? ¿Acaso ni siquiera has pensado en ello?

Él me dio una sonrisa irónica. ―No, yo nunca lo he hecho como un lobo.

―Qué tal… tu sabes…en forma humana.

Tomó mi mano y sacudió la cabeza. ―Los lobos son parejas de por vida.― Tragué saliva.

― ¿Así que ha sido, como, esperarme a mí?

―Toda mi vida.

No me era de extrañar que Zeref hubiera perdido. Pero yo no quería pensar en él o todas las cosas pesadas que Natsu podría tratar. Tenía que pasar por esta noche para que yo pudiera ayudarle a salir de los equipajes que había recogido. Mi terapeuta iba a tener un día de campo el análisis de mí cuando volviera de mis vacaciones de verano.

―Así que esta cosa sedosa en la que estamos sentados, ¿es tuya?

El sonrío.

― ¿Y te quedas en forma humana hasta que…?

―Recorreremos juntos… al menos lo más cerca como sea posible.

― ¿Y tú me dirás que hacer?

El río de nuevo.

Apreté sus manos. ―Mira, sé que esto está empezando, pero… No puedo sentarme aquí y esperar. No lo tomes a mal pero tengo que caminar. Y necesito estar sola un tiempo para psicoanalizarme a mí misma.

―Bien.

"Bien." Debería haber sentido alivio de que no discutiera. El necesitaba descansar de todos modos. Aun faltaban un par de horas para la hora de mi transformación. Me levanté y empecé a caminar a lo largo del borde del claro.

Lo que me sorprendió fue que era una noche tranquila. Se sentía como si debería haber tormentas, truenos y rayos. Como si el mundo debiera sentir el caos que retumbaba en mi interior. Esta mañana yo pensé las apasionadas palabras "te amo" cuando Natsu se enfrentaba a la muerte. Pero aun así el no repitió esas palabras para mí. Compañeros de por vida. ¿Las palabras no deberían darse con facilidad?

Así que tal vez después de esta noche, empezaremos a salir-dejar que nuestro lado humano se ponga al día con nuestro lado lobuno. Se veía algo atrasado, pero supuse que él no había tenido otra opción ya que yo no conocía la verdad acerca de mis circunstancias. La incógnita era grande y aterradora.

No sé cuánto tiempo caminé. Caminé hasta que mis piernas estuvieron demasiado cansadas para correr o escalar las laderas que nos rodeaban.

Enfréntate a tus miedos, el Dr. Brandon había dicho.

Pero de ninguna manera pudo haber conocido los temores que corrían a través de mí ahora. En el borde del bosque me detuve y esperé. La luna se levantó más. Siempre me pareció tranquilo. Tenía el poder para cambiar las mareas, y esta noche posiblemente iba a cambiar mi vida.

Finalmente, Natsu se levantó y se acercó a donde yo esperaba. Mis rodillas se debilitaron y agradecí que hubiera un árbol resistente en el cual apoyarme. Él levantó el brazo y apretó el antebrazo contra la corteza, arriba de mi cabeza, como si él también necesitara algún tipo de apoyo. La acción lo atrajo aún más. Sentí el acogedor calor de su cuerpo extenderse hacia el mío. Había dormido acurrucada contra ese cuerpo. Lo conocía en ambas formas, humano y lobo.

No me asustaba.

Él inclinó hacia abajo su cabeza. Sus labios estaban casi tocando los míos. Casi.

―Lucy―, susurró, y su aliento cálido me acarició la mejilla. ―Es hora.

Las lágrimas ardían en mis ojos. Sacudí la cabeza. La realidad era que yo no quería convertirme en un lobo. Eso sonaba doloroso. No era como yo me había imaginado a mí misma. Era un paso gigantesco que me aterrorizaba.

―No estoy lista, todavía no.

Escuché un siniestro gruñido gutural a la distancia. Se puso rígido. Yo sabía que él también lo había oído. Se alejó de mí y miró por encima de su hombro. Fue entonces cuando los vi. Los lobos habían regresado y estaban rondando el perímetro del claro.

Natsu me miró, la decepción reflejada en sus ojos de plata.

―Entonces elige a otro. Pero no puedes pasar por esto sola.

Me dio la espalda y echó a andar apropósito hacia los lobos.

― ¡Espera! ― Grité detrás de él.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Empezó a quitarse la ropa con cada paso acelerado. Entonces estaba corriendo. Saltó en el aire…

En el momento en que cayó al suelo, era un lobo. Siempre me había perdido antes de la transformación. El se transformaba cuando yo no estaba mirando o se escondía el mismo. Esperaba que fuera feo. Como es las películas. Su cuerpo luchando contra la metamorfosis. En lugar de ello había sido un reflejo rápido, elegante y poderoso en su intensidad. Había sido… correcto.

El echó hacia atrás su cabeza y aulló a la luna. El angustiado sonido resonó a través de mí, llamándome. Yo luché en contra de responder, pero el salvajismo que residía dentro de mí era demasiado fuerte, demasiado determinado en hacerlo a su manera.

Empecé a correr hacia él. La hierba era suave y fresca bajo mis pies descalzos. El casi había muerto por mí. Yo podría vivir sin que él me dijera que me amaba. Pero no podría vivir sin él. Mientras cruzaba el espacio abierto, me incliné y recogí el manto negro. Seguí hasta llegar a él. Lo cubrí con la manta y me arrodillé.

―Te elijo.

En otro parpadeo resplandeciente, el estaba de pie delante de mí, de nuevo en forma humana, su cuerpo envuelto en negro. Me levanté y le sonreí. Él era un guerrero, un guardián. Ya sea en forma humana o lobo, era Natsu. El era valiente. Y hace un año, él me había visto y conocido lo que yo tenía miedo de enfrentar. Que nos pertenecemos el uno al otro. El tenía mi nombre grabado permanentemente en su piel.

Tomó mi mano y me llevó al centro del claro. Cuando miré hacia atrás, los lobos habían desaparecido silenciosamente. Así que ellos solo habían estado ahí para ofrecerme más opciones, para obligarme a escoger.

Privacidad, una vez más nos pertenecía a Natsu y a mí. Me sentí aliviada de que se habían ido. Yo no quería compartir este momento con una audiencia.

Natsu se detuvo y me llevó en el círculo de su abrazo. Y esperó. Esperó a que yo lo aceptara. A que yo lo besara. En cierto modo, este momento fue más monumental de lo que vendría después. Me levanté a mí misma sobre los dedos de mis pies descalzos. Era todo el aliento que necesitaba. Bajó su boca hacia la mía.

En cierto modo, era como cada beso que había tenido antes. Suave y cálido. En cierto modo, era como ningún otro beso que haya tenido antes. Hambriento y salvaje.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, o tal vez hubiera parpadeado si mis ojos estuvieran abiertos, pero los había cerrado con el primer toque suave, cambió de ser amigos a probar las aguas de ser pareja, nuestras vidas en cada una de nuestras manos, nuestros destinos entrelazados.

Enfréntate a tus miedos, el Dr. Brandon me había dicho. Pero, ¿cómo me enfrento a esto? ¿Cómo me enfrento a que ya siento mucho por él, que si algo le sucediera, mi vida acabaría?

Compañeros. Destino. Para siempre.

Las palabras fueron un refrán suave pasando por mi mente. Claro, tenía opciones. Podría irme, pero incluso si lo hiciera, pienso que mi corazón y mi alma se quedarían con Natsu.

Se apartó del beso, pero apretó sus brazos a mí alrededor. Él acarició el lado de mi cuello y lo escuché respirar mi aroma. Aspiré la fragancia masculina que era de él.

Y esperé.

Esperé a la luna para llegar a su cenit. Esperé a que mi cuerpo respondiera. Esperé un dolor insoportable. Esperé, preguntándome si yo estaría decepcionada o aliviada si nada pasaba.

Sentí la primera caricia de la luz de la luna y mi piel empezó a sentir un hormigueo. Me tensé con conciencia y nerviosismo. La luz de la luna no se puede sentir y sin embargo la sentí.

Natsu dijo en voz baja, ―Relájate. No luches en contra, pero quédate conmigo.

Sentí pequeños pinchazos, miles de pequeños golpes por dentro y por fuera. Podía oír mi sangre zumbando entre mis oídos. Pude oler el aroma a tierra de los bosques y el aroma sexy del tipo junto a mí. Oí el rápido ruido sordo de mi corazón. Mis dedos apretados. Mis tobillos estallaron.

―Te amo, Lucy.

Me eché para atrás y me encontré con la mirada plateada de Natsu. Tan lejos como llegaran las distracciones, el era increíble. ―No podía decirlo antes, no hasta que me eligieras. Te amo.

Me besó de nuevo. Fue maravilloso y aterrador. Posesivo y liberador. Sentí fuego ardiendo por mi espalda.

―Todavía no. ―instó. ―Sostente de mí. Concéntrate en mi voz―. Besó el lado de mi cuello.

Había tenido dolores antes, pero nada como esto. Lo abarcaba todo, desde mi cabeza hasta los pies. Creciendo y creciendo…

―Déjalo ir, ―jadeó. ―Ahora, déjalo ir.

Hubo un estallido de color blanco, un destello de color, una conmoción que no hizo ningún sonido, pero era ensordecedor.

Entonces estaba mirando a los ojos de plata de Natsu y mirando fijamente a su cara peluda. Miré a mis patas, mis piernas. A la piel dorada bañada por la luna.

"¿Estás bien?"

Era su pregunta, sin palabras. "Sí."

Tocó su nariz con la mía, acarició mi cuello, mi hombro. A pesar de que era un lobo, podía oler a Natsu, el olor de su esencia en su forma humana.

"Eres hermosa", pensó.

"¿Solo cuando estoy en forma de lobo?" Pensé un poco arrogante. "Siempre". Es más fácil pensarlo que decirlo.

"No me siento diferente. Es sólo una forma."

Yo quería reír. Estaba tan asustada. Y había sido tan fácil. Con él a mi lado, hubiera sido como cubrirse en seda.

"¿Estaré adolorida mañana?"

"Un poco."

"¿Qué hacemos ahora?"

"Jugamos."

"¿Y tu herida?"

"Está casi curada."

Se abalanzó sobre mí, en broma, a la ligera. Rodamos. Nos empujamos.

"Atrápame", pensé justo antes de empezar a correr por el claro.

Él me dio una ventaja inicial. Me encantaba la sensación del viento en mi piel. Me encantó la velocidad con la que viaje. Corrí más rápido de lo que nunca había corrido.

Pero no pude dejarlo atrás. Fácilmente me alcanzó. Luego nos quedamos juntos, mientras la luz de la luna se apoderaba de nosotros.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **AH… QUE HERMOSO CAPITULO.**

 **ESTE ES EL PENULTIMO, ESPERO PODER SUBIR EL ÚLTIMO MÁS TARDE PERO ESTOY A FULL EN EL TRABAJO Y AUN NO LO EDITO D:**

 **CON TODO QUIERO SALUDAR A MIS REVIEWERS**

 **YOKO: Gracias Linda por comentar. Yo tampoco quería que muriera Zeref pero -ya nada-. Espero que te guste el final, y claro que hare la adaptación de los demás libros. Besos.**

 **TOBITAKA97: Me alegro que te guste la adaptación. Estaba preocupada en caso de que no pegara, pero que bien que te gusto. Gracias por comentar… me has hecho muy feliz :3**

 **CHARC93: No te preocupes! Entre hoy y mañana ya está el ultimo capitulo y pronto podrás disfrutar del segundo libro =w= Solo tendrías que buscarlo en mi perfil. Gracias por comentar, adoro leer sus comentarios y me animan mucho :'D**

 **GUEST: Que bien que te gustara desde el prologo. Pilas con el ultimo capitulo… ya mismo sale del horno :v Disfruta la lectura y espero te guste el segundo libro tanto como a mi ^.^**

 **Saludos especiales a todos mis lectores tímidos que no me escriben y comentan :v Quiero que sepan que se que existen y los amo por eso!**

 **Nos leemos, ¿sí? Besos a todos desde Ecuador :D**


	18. Chapter 17 FIN

**CAPÍTULO 17**

Esa noche dormí en el capullo de los brazos de Natsu, con el manto blanco a mí alrededor. Pasé de nuevo a la forma humana sin ningún problema en absoluto.

―Tú eres natural―, Natsu dijo con un dejo de orgullo en su voz.

Llevábamos mucho tiempo besándonos y hablando antes de que finalmente hubiera derivado a dormir.

Me desperté primero. La luz interior de la caverna era opaca, pero fue suficiente para poder ver a Natsu durmiendo. Estar aquí con él, durmiendo a su lado - yo sabía que era donde yo pertenecía.

Anoche, cuando me había transformado en un lobo, todo lo que yo había sido, todo lo que pensé que nunca sería, también había cambiado. Yo no era quien yo había pensado que era, pero extrañamente, ahora me conocía mejor a mí misma de lo que nunca antes había sentido.

Los temores que habían habitado dentro de mí, yo ya sabía que era mi bestia interior en despertar. Profundo dentro de mí, yo hubiera sabido que estaba esperando un cambio, pero no me había dado cuenta de lo que era, yo no sabía qué hacer.

Esta mañana no tenía ningún temor. Ni de mi pasado y ni de mi futuro. Había descubierto mi verdadero yo, anoche, y en el descubrimiento, mis temores se habían disipado.

Y ahora tenía a Natsu. Yo era todo lo que él esperaba, todo lo que él quería. Y él era lo que yo quería.

Muy tranquila, me levanté y caminé hacia la cascada.

Me pregunté si mi madre había experimentado su primera transformación aquí.

¿Si mi padre le ayudó a través de él? Traté de recordar si alguna vez había visto una marca en su hombro. Yo era apenas una niña cuando murió. Había muchas cosas que no había prestado atención.

Pero yo había reconciliado mis recuerdos del día en que habían muerto. La transformación me había desbloqueado mi pasado. Ahora pude ver claramente el último día que estuvimos juntos. Habían estado tratando de explicar lo que era, lo que éramos. Pude verlos mirarme y el uno al otro con amor. Tenían miedo. Para ellos, la transformación era una celebración de lo que ellos – nosotros - éramos. Ellos habían estado tan concentrados asegurándose de que yo no tuviera miedo que no habían oído a los cazadores.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que los había perdido. Pero los echaba de menos ahora. Los echaba de menos terriblemente.

Aunque yo no lo oí, yo sabía que Natsu estaba allí antes de que él pusiera sus brazos alrededor de mí y me diera la vuelta contra él. Cuando a él se refería, mis sentidos estaban más en consonancia desde el cambio.

― ¿Estás bien? ―, Preguntó.

―Estaba pensando en mis padres. El verano pasado yo no estaba preparada para hacer frente al lugar donde murieron. ― Me volví en sus brazos y lo miré a los ojos. ―Creo que tengo que hacer eso, pero no sé donde murieron.

El colocó mi pelo suelto detrás de mi oreja. ―Alguien en Wolford sabrá. Tus padres eran parte de nosotros.

Wolford. El lugar que él luchó por proteger, donde la gente que él protegía buscaba refugio una vez al año.

Yo asentí. Yo dudaba antes, pero yo creía ahora. Curiosamente, el endurecimiento en el estómago y los nervios que siempre acompañaba a los pensamientos de la muerte de mis padres estaban ausentes. En fin, yo estaba lista para lidiar con mi pasado.

― ¿Y si viajamos como los lobos? ―, Le pregunté.

―Lo haremos, pero puedo llevar la mochila para llevar ropa.

―Oh, buena idea. ― Yo fruncí el ceño. ― ¿Cómo manejas eso de todos modos, siempre encuentras ropa?

―Tenemos caletas escondidas alrededor. Vamos a poner algunos por ti. Y siempre que sea posible, deja la ropa donde la puedas encontrar de nuevo. Ya iras aprendiendo todo.

Nos tomó un día y medio para llegar a Wolford. Que no era un lugar que podría haber encontrado sin un guía. Estaba cerca de oscurecer cuando llegamos. Yo no estaba segura si pueblo era la palabra exacta para ello.

Esto era una fortaleza, rodeada por una alta valla del hierro forjado, encabezada con lo que parecían picos. Lobos merodeando el perímetro interior. Aún con todo su aspecto único, esto realmente logró de algún modo armonizar con el paisaje, por lo que en realidad no me di cuenta hasta que estábamos adentro.

En la puerta, Natsu marcó un número en un teclado y las pesadas barreras se abrieron lentamente. Al parecer, este lugar era una combinación de lo antiguo y lo moderno.

Agarrando mi mano, Natsu me condujo por el camino de tierra hacia la piedra de gran consideración y la estructura de ladrillo. Dos pequeños Westies llegaron ladrando a la vuelta de la esquina. Natsu se agachó y los acarició.

― ¿Son realmente perros? ―, Le pregunté.

Se echó a reír. ―Por supuesto.

― ¿Podemos comunicarnos con los perros?

―Claro. Tú dices, "siéntate, busca, ven". Te puedo enseñar los comandos―. Riendo, le di una palmada juguetona en su brazo. ―Muy gracioso.

―Tú no puedes leer sus pensamientos―, dijo, poniéndose de pie. Los perritos huyeron. ―Yo no sé si acaso tienen pensamientos.

―Creo que tengo que aprender a aceptar nuestras limitaciones y pensar en términos de lo que somos, no lo que no lo es.

―Algo así.

Miré a mí alrededor. ―Entonces, ¿dónde está el pueblo?

―Hay pocos edificios alrededor, pero la mayoría se han ido a excepción de éste.

―Parece una enorme mansión o un hotel de lujo o algo así.

―Es lo suficientemente grande para acomodar a las personas que se quedan cuando vienen para el solsticio―, explica Natsu. ―Sólo los ancianos viven aquí de forma permanente. Los otros se reúnen para el solsticio de verano. Eso será en un par de semanas, por lo que no habrá mucha gente aquí todavía.

―No hay problema. Estoy bien conociendo todo esto.

Subimos por las masivas escaleras que conducían a la puerta principal. Natsu abrió. Yo estaba impresionada cuando entramos.

Era monstruosamente grande. Una gran escalera de barrido se alargaba de un lado del vestíbulo. Retratos salieron a las paredes y las luces brillaban a través de una enorme araña de cristal. Era como algo fuera de las casas de los ricos y famosos.

―No es exactamente una cabina desierta, ¿verdad? ―, Le pregunté. Natsu rio.

―No.

― ¿Vives en algo como esto?

―Yo vivo en una residencia.

Yo sonrío. ― ¿Sabes lo que quiero decir? ¿Creciste en algo como esto?

―No. Crecí en una casa normal.

Yo seguía teniendo dificultades para pensar en los Licántropos como algo normal en cualquier forma.

― ¡Natsu! ― Una gran voz de trueno sonaba mientras un hombre con una melena de pelo rosáceo salió de una de las habitaciones cercanas, una habitación, pude ver un poco, y pensaba que era probablemente una sala.

Natsu se puso increíblemente sombrío. ―Papá.

¿Este era el padre de Natsu? Parecía, bueno, sinceramente, parecía que podía ser un político. Agarró a Natsu en un abrazo de oso enorme. Pude ver una fina capa de lágrimas en los ojos plateados como los de Natsu.

Natsu se movió hacia atrás de nuevo, pero mantuvo sus manos alrededor de sus brazos.

―Lo siento mucho acerca de Zeref, ― dijo Natsu. ―No tuve elección.

―Es difícil, pero ha sido así desde hace algún tiempo ya. Lo perdimos hace mucho tiempo. El dolor es fuerte, pero hay también una medida de la paz.

―Madre-…

―Ella entiende. Es la forma en que tenía que ser. Zeref nos traicionó y así mismo. ― Acarició el hombro de Natsu con una mano grande, fuerte. ―No puedes culparte a ti mismo.

Mientras que las palabras de su padre eran reconfortantes, yo sabía que Natsu llevaba una carga de culpa por lo que había sucedido. Él no sería el chico que amaba si él no sintiera algún remordimiento.

Su padre volvió su atención hacia mí. ―Esta debe ser Lucy.

―Sí, señor.

El Sr. Dragneel me dio una pequeña sonrisa. ―Me recuerdas a tu madre. ― Exclamo.

― ¿Usted la conocía?

―En efecto. Tu padre, también. Buena persona.

―Tal vez usted podría decirme sobre ellos en algún momento. Tengo tan pocos recuerdos.

―Vamos a hablar más tarde.

― ¡Oh, Natsu! ― Una atractiva mujer de más edad salió corriendo de la sala y se abrazó a él. Se echó hacia atrás y tomó su cara entre sus manos. Se llenaron de lágrimas sus ojos. ―Sé que tú eres un Guardian, pero sigues siendo mi niño y yo estaba tan preocupada por ti.

―Mamá, lo siento.

―Shh―, le susurró. ―No tienes nada de qué disculparte. Tú hiciste la promesa que nos protegerías a toda costa. A veces, el precio es alto. Nosotros lo sabemos. ― Ella lo abrazó de nuevo, y pude sentir algo de alivio de la tensión lejos de Natsu.

Cuando lo liberaron, él dio un paso atrás, tomó mi mano y me llevó cerca.

―Mamá, ella es Lucy. ―La Sra. Dragneel me sonrió. ―Por supuesto que lo es. Bienvenida de vuelta al redil, mi querida.

―Es bueno estar de vuelta... Creo.

―Es donde siempre has pertenecido. ― Ella me abrazó. ―Vamos a hablar más tarde. Ahora, los ancianos están esperando por ti.

Natsu y yo caminábamos solos por la enorme casa con nuestros pasos haciendo eco a nuestro alrededor. Finalmente llegamos a una sala con estatuas de tamaño natural de lobos en ambos lados de la puerta cerrada.

Natsu se detuvo y me miró. ―Esta es la sala de consejo―, dijo en voz baja. ―Sólo a los ancianos y los Guardianes Oscuros se les permite entrar.

― ¿Entonces yo debería esperar aquí por ti?

―Es tu elección, Lucy. Tú no tienes que elegir la vida de un Guardian, pero me gustaría hablar en tu favor si lo hicieras. Confío en ti con mi vida.

― ¿Tengo que luchar por un lugar?

―Hay que hacer un juramento de servir, proteger y resguardar―. Me di a conocer una auto-consciente de risa.

― ¿Qué? ―, Preguntó.

―Mi padre adoptivo es un policía. Estaba pensando en que se especializa en la justicia penal. Supongo que esto no es tan diferente. Pero hay tanto que no sé.

―Te voy a enseñar.

Él no tenía ninguna duda, y porque él no la tenía, yo tampoco ―Quiero hacer esto, Natsu.

Me tomó la mano, abrió la puerta, y entramos en una habitación con una gran mesa redonda. ―No me digas que El Rey Arturo-…

―Tal vez. Después de todo, había un Merlín.

Oí un grito y me volteé. ―Juvia―, grité.

Me rodeó con sus brazos y me abrazó con fuerza. ―Estoy tan contenta de que hayas vuelto.

Por encima de su hombro, vi a Erza.

―Tú debiste haberme dicho, Juvia. ― dije. ―Todos los correos electrónicos, mensajes de texto, mensajes instantáneos, ¿y no podías mencionarlo?

―Tú hubieras enloquecido. Podrías haberte alejado y ¿luego qué?

― ¿Así que tú y Erza son Guardianes Oscuros?

―Aprendices. Porque no hemos cambiado todavía, pero la próxima luna llena... ―Ella suspiró. ―No puedo esperar.

Un golpe en la mesa llamó nuestra atención. Natsu me llevó alrededor de dos asientos vacíos en la mesa. Supuse que ellos sabían que yo iba a venir.

Era muy fácil decir quiénes eran los Ancianos y quienes eran Los Guardianes Oscuros. Lo ancianos eran, bueno, ancianos y los guardianes eran todos jóvenes y tenían la apariencia de guerreros.

Un Anciano se puso de pie. Él tenía la cara arrugada y el cabello rojizo que tocaba sus hombros. ― ¿Ella es uno de nosotros?

―Si, Abuelo, ella es una de nosotros. ― Natsu dijo. Me quedé un poco sorprendida de que ese hombre fuera el abuelo de Natsu, pero tenía sentido. El papel de líder pasaba de abuelo a nieto. ―Ella también es mi compañera. A donde ella vaya, yo voy.

El abuelo de Natsu asintió con la cabeza así que pensé que era en aprobación.

Sus pálidos ojos plateados estaban enfocados en mí. ― ¿Estas dispuesta a tomar el juramento?

―Estoy dispuesta.

Se movió delante de mí. ―Arrodíllate.

Parecía un ritual arcaico, pero aun así caí sobre una rodilla. Natsu se arrodillo a mi lado y tomo mi mano.

― ¿Estás seguro de que no nos vamos a casar aquí? ― Susurre.

―Estoy seguro.

―Usted, Lucy Heartfilia, ¿jura mantener nuestros secretos y guardarnos de todo mal que pueda venir a nosotros?

―Lo juro.

No estaba segura de cómo sabía que esas eran las palabras que necesitaba decir, pero los ojos del anciano se iluminaron y Natsu apretó mi mano.

―Entonces, eres bienvenida en las filas de los Guardianes Oscuros. ― Dijo sobriamente.

Oí los aplausos cuando Natsu se levantó y me puso de pie. Luego uno por uno, los ancianos se fueron presentaron. Después, cada Guardian oscuro se acercaba y Natsu manejaba las presentaciones. Por supuesto, Rafe y Connor estaban allí. Había seis otros que no conocía: cuatro chicos y dos chicas. Cuando Juvia y Erza terminaran su aprendizaje, seriamos en total doce Guardianes Oscuros. Supuse que en poco tiempo conocería mejor a los

demás.

Cuando todos habían sido presentados, tomamos nuestros lugares en la mesa, al igual que los ancianos.

El abuelo de Natsu, Igneel Dragneel, hablo con el grupo. ―Con una gran tristeza tenemos que comunicarles que Zeref hizo mucho daño con su mala conducta. Esos científicos no se rendirán tan fácilmente. Tenemos que prepararnos para lo que está por venir.

Natsu se puso de pie. ―Gran parte del peligro que enfrentamos ahora es mi culpa, porque dudé en matar a mi hermano cuando tuve la oportunidad- cuando debí de haberlo hecho. Se que hay algunas dudas sobre mi capacidad para ser un líder eficaz. Si alguien desea desafiar mi derecho a liderar, estoy listo para enfrentar ese reto.

― ¿Que? ¡No! ― Me paré tan rápido que casi tiro la silla. ―Si alguien te desafía, tendrá que pasar por mi primero.

―Lucy-…

―Eso no sería justo. No hasta que la herida este completamente curada. Y no veo porque es tu culpa que Zeref haya hecho mal.

Varias gargantas se aclararon, y me di cuenta de que probablemente había roto algún protocolo. ―Ella tiene un argumento, ― Dijo Igneel Dragneel. ―Pero no creo que alguien esté dispuesto a desafiarte.

El anciano tenía razón. Nadie lo desafió. Lo que era una cosa buena, porque yo derrotaría al que lo hiciera. Acababa de encontrar a Natsu. No iba a permitir que lo alejaran de mí.

La discusión continuó por un tiempo, pero la mayoría quería esperar- y ver qué pasaba. Tal vez los científicos no regresarían. Pero pensé que eso era solo una ilusión. Después de un tiempo fuimos despedidos.

Mas tarde esa noche, después de la cena, Natsu y yo nos sentamos en un sofá de dos puestos en un gran salón con una enorme chimenea. Sus padres se sentaron frente a nosotros.

―No puedes creer lo aliviados que estábamos de que tus padres adoptivos te trajeran aquí el verano pasado, ― Dijo la señora Dragneel. ―Cuando tú y Juvia comenzaron a ser buenas amigas, sabíamos que ella sería capaz de convencerte para volver este verano.

― ¿Por qué nadie me dijo todo el verano pasado? ― Pregunté.

―Para ser honestos, ― Dijo el señor Dragneel, ―No estábamos seguros de qué hacer. Eras un caso único, Lucy. Nunca habíamos tenido a uno de los nuestros, criado por personas de afuera. Había varias personas en el bosque el día que tus padres murieron. Ellos inmediatamente llamaron a la policía, y las autoridades te cogieron antes de que nosotros pudiéramos hacerlo. Nunca habíamos tenido una situación como esa. Estábamos en una perdida. Hicimos lo que pudimos para encontrarte, pero los registros estaban sellados. Solo tenemos unas cuantas influencias.

Odiaba pensar que hubiera pasado si no hubiera regresado al bosque el verano pasado. Hubiera sido bastante aterrador pasar por mi primera transformación con una idea de lo que podía suceder. ¿Pero tener un pasado y no saber nada de él en absoluto?

Y mis pobres padres adoptivos…

―Entonces, mis padres adoptivos- ¿regresaré con ellos al final del verano y actuaré como si nada hubiera pasado?

― Podrías hacer eso… ― Pregunto el señor Dragneel. ―O, podríamos hablar con ellos, afirmar que somos tus familiares perdidos, hacer los arreglos para que estés aquí.

Sacudí la cabeza. ―Ellos me aman. No quiero dejarlos hasta que sea tiempo de ir a la Universidad. ― Apreté la mano de Natsu. ―No sería justo para ellos. Quiero dejarles este último año conmigo, ellos lo están esperando.

Mi madre adoptiva ya había hecho todo tipo de planes para la graduación. Era su hija, después de todo.

―Ellos entenderán que me enamoré en el verano y que espero ir a la misma Universidad a la que irás el próximo año. Además, necesitaras la aprobación de mi padre.

Natsu hizo una mueca.

―No será tan malo. ― Le asegure. ―Los dos sirven y protegen, así que tendrán eso en común.

―Excepto que no podré decirle eso. ― Dijo Natsu.

―Pero él lo notará. ― Mi papa era bueno juzgando a las personas.

Volví mi atención hacia los padres de Natsu. ― ¿Conocen el lugar donde mis padres murieron?

El señor Dragneel asintió. ―Le daré las indicaciones a Natsu.

Antes de acostarme, Natsu y yo tomamos un paseo en el exterior. Estar en una casa, incluso en una tan grande como esta, me hacía sentir incomoda. Siempre me había gustado el aire libre, pero ahora significaba mucho más para mí. Era donde quería estar.

― ¿Estas abrumada? ― Natsu preguntó en voz baja.

―No, tus padres son agradables. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Juvia no me hubiera convencido de venir?

―Hubiera ido por ti, Lucy.

Puse mi brazo a su alrededor y me apreté contra él. ―Pensé que las cosas cambiarían cuando cumpliera diecisiete. Pero no espere que cambiaran tanto. ― Lo mire fijamente. ―No esperaba conseguir un novio.

―Conseguiste más que eso. ― Paro de caminar y me dio vuelta para mirarlo. Puso su mano sobre su pecho. ―Mi corazón, mi alma y mi vida…son todos tuyos.

Sentí las lágrimas caer por mis ojos. ―Te amo, Natsu.

Él me tomó en sus brazos y me besó. Como siempre, fue maravilloso y cálido, como Natsu.

Mientras nos dirigíamos a la casa, el preguntó, ― ¿Estás nerviosa por lo de mañana?―

Él había recibido las indicaciones por su padre, así que iríamos al lugar donde mis padres habían muerto.

―Un poco, ― Admití. ―Desearía que pudieras dormir conmigo esta noche. ― Los arreglos se habían hecho para que compartiera habitación con Juvia y Erza. Parecía extraño que Natsu y yo no íbamos a pasar la noche juntos- estábamos rodeados de padres, y aparentemente los padres Cambiadores no eran diferentes a los padres Estáticos cuando se trataba de la opinión acerca de las chicas y los chicos durmiendo juntos.

―Todos los guardianes estaban aquí por lo ocurrido con Sting y su grupo. Ellos se irían mañana para regresar a la entrada del parque. Tenemos otros grupos por guiar. Así que mañana, tú y yo no vendremos aquí. Dormiremos bajo las estrellas.

―No puedo esperar. ¿Pero vamos a volver para el solsticio de verano?

―Si. En un par de semanas.

Mire a mí alrededor. ― ¿Qué pasa si Sting y su grupo encuentran este lugar?

―Nos encargaremos de eso.

Volvimos a la casa. Yo tenía grandes esperanzas de que mañana verdaderamente pudiera enfrentar mi pasado.

A la mañana siguiente, Natsu y yo nos fuimos antes del amanecer. Cambiamos, así que podíamos viajar más rápido. Yo tenía que admitir que disfrutaba muchos de los aspectos de mi forma de lobo. Mis sentidos se intensificaron y después de cada transformación quedaban un poco más sensibles cuando estaba en forma humana. Estaba sorprendida por lo natural que parecía cambiar de humano a lobo una y otra vez- con un poco más que un pensamiento.

Perdí la noción del tiempo, y sin embargo de algún modo supe que nos acercábamos a nuestro destino. No lo podía explicar. Fui más despacio de correr a caminar- y luego me detuve completamente. Estaba respirando pesadamente y supe que eran los nervios. No tenía miedo de lo que iba a descubrir.

Ahora sabía todos los secretos. Pero todo iba a ser más intenso. Mis padres habían muerto aquí.

Natsu se dio cuenta de que no estaba a la par con él. Aun en su forma de lobo, volvió a mi lado y dejo caer la mochila a mis pies. Después él casualmente se escondió en un arbusto quedando fuera de la vista, yo cambié y me puse unos pantalones cortos y una blusa. Tire la mochila hacia su dirección.

Solo fueron unos pocos minutos antes de que él se reuniera conmigo, en forma humana y vestido con unos jeans y una camiseta.

―Es por aquí. ― Dijo, tomando mi mano.

―Lo se.

El me dio una mirada de sorpresa. ― ¿Reconoces el lugar?

―No, no realmente y sin embargo me parece familiar.

―Papá me dibujo un pequeño mapa del lugar. Él dijo que los informes policiales indicaban todo lo que ocurrió aquí.

Comencé a tener frío cuando nos acercábamos al lugar en donde los arbustos eran más densos. Yo sabía en todos estos años, que las cosas habían cambiado. Los árboles habían muerto. Otros habían crecido. Pero había un muro de roca con unos densos matorrales a lo largo de su cimiento.

Me arrodillé y separé unos arbustos para revelar una pequeña cueva. Las imágenes me bombardearon.

"Escóndete."

"Silencio, Lucy"

Mis padres-… Respirando con dificultad, me levante rápidamente y mire a mí alrededor.

― ¿Qué pasa? ― Preguntó Natsu.

―Recuerdo que ellos me trajeron aquí. Ellos querían-… ― Caí al suelo hundiendo la cara en mis manos. ―Ellos se trasformaron. Eran tan hermosos. Entonces oímos los gritos de los cazadores a causa de haber visto los lobos…Hubo disparos. Se escucharon demasiado fuertes.

Luche para recordarlo todo. Natsu se arrodillo a mi lado y puso su mano en mi rodilla.

―No lo fuerces. ― Dijo Natsu.

Sacudí la cabeza. ―No, Yo… mamá me empujó dentro de esa pequeña cueva. Luego cambio a forma humana y se vistió. Los cazadores estaban borrachos. Ellos seguían disparando hacia donde habían visto los lobos. Fue un caos.

Sacudí la cabeza. Yo no podía ver claramente. Todo lo que sé es que mis padres habían estado en forma humana cuando murieron- porque ellos estaban vestidos. Cada uno había recibido una bala en el corazón.

―Recuerdo que esperé, aterrorizada y en silencio. ― Mire a la pequeña cueva, ahora oculta. ―Oí pasos. Era uno de los cazadores. El me encontró y me saco de la cueva. Supongo que nunca tendré todas las respuestas. ― Me di la vuelta y enfrenté a Natsu. ―Creo que ellos querían mostrarme lo que éramos, así no tendría miedo. Pero a causa de lo que ocurrió, siempre tuve miedo- porque no entendía lo que ellos no querían que me asustara.

― ¿Todavía tienes miedo? ― Preguntó.

―No.― Le toqué su mejilla. ―Te tengo a ti.

―Siempre me tendrás. ― Dijo.

Esa noche acampamos cerca de una serie de pequeñas cascadas.

De pie bajo el gran cielo negro, apoyé mi espalda en su pecho. El pasó sus brazos alrededor de mí y hundió su cabeza en mi cuello.

Él era mi compañero. Por siempre.

Al menos mientras los dos estuviéramos respirando.

Miré a la luna. Ya se estaba desvaneciendo en la oscuridad. Para el momento en que el solsticio de verano llegara, sería una pequeña franja.

Todavía había algunos peligros aquí afuera. Yo podía sentirlos amenazando. Pero cuando llegaran, los enfrentaría con los Guardianes Oscuros, porque ahora yo era uno de ellos.

Pero por esta noche, estábamos a salvo.

Di vuelta en los brazos de Natsu. El bajó su boca hacia la mía y me besó apasionadamente. Su sabor, su aroma me reafirmo que estábamos vivos.

Por ahora, eso era suficiente. Por ahora, eso era todo.

FIN

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dios, este es el final prometido. Recuerden que esta historia no es mía, solo es una ADAPTACION, no les diré el nombre ni la autora hasta terminar los 4 libros. Así, se quedan con la duda. Jaja :D soy mala.**

 **¡Gracias por comentar amados lectores!**

 **Nos leemos muy pronto con el segundo libro, que se llama LUNA LLENA. ¡Les va a encantar! Lo se :3**

 **¡BESOS! ¡** **ADIÓS** **!**


End file.
